


Anchor My Heart

by Sk3tch



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, All I can write is fluff, All around alternate, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety Attacks, But mostly fluff, But not actually!, Crewmember!Fionna, Crossover, EEEEE!, Except how long it took, Except maybe background passenger number 7, Firstclass!Gumball, Gumlee - Freeform, Gumshall - Freeform, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I dunno.., It's not THE Titanic story, Just like history, M/M, Marball, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, My ship on a ship!, No Major Character Death, No ones drawing anyone like french girls, No period-typical homophobia, POV Alternating, RMS Titanic, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thirdclass!Marshall, but A Titanic story, but he's just a jerk anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 52,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/pseuds/Sk3tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titanic AU!</p><p> Bonnebeau Gumball is haunted by the semi-recent death of his parents, experiencing painful memories and attacks of debilitating anxiety and panic. When news of the unsinkable Titanic is announced, his ticket is purchased to leave his past behind and he finds himself on the very thing that terrifies him most: the ocean. Marshall Lee Abadeer is your 'average' third class passenger with problems of his own, namely a caretaker who seems to be losing her mind. America is just the kind of distraction he needs, and who knows, maybe they'll have a cure over there! When the two meet under unconventional conditions, things are set in motion that'll leave them changed for the rest of their lives, however long that may be!</p><p>This is a finished work! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shipping off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! The fabled Titanic crossover story is done! This is my longest fic to date, and also one I've been working on for the longest time. Seriously, a looooong time. Anywho, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This story has been a ride from start to finish, but I can finally say I am ready to unleash it onto the world. No beta, so if you see mistakes lemme know and I'll fix 'em! :) Stay awesome, and thanks for reading!
> 
> Triggers: Mentions of mental illness (memory loss, delusions) and minor background violence

**April 10, 1912**  
**Southampton**  
**9:35 AM**

     Carefully adding the last of his nice button downs that would still fit in the small suitcase without making it burst, Marshall Lee had mixed feelings. On the one hand he had never been this nervous and excited for his future, but on the other he felt a deep guilt twinging in his heart. Soon he would be leaving this worn rut of England and on to forge a new path, whatever he may choose and do to provide for himself. He would no longer be bound by the titles society chose for him, and man was he ready for that change.  
But then there was Simone, the only reason that made him pause as his hand tugged the zipper enclosure shut.

  
     When Marshall had been abandoned on the neighbors stoop early in life, Simone had immediately taken him in as if he were her own child. She had been there for Marshall as long as he could remember. They did everything together, everything. Until these last few years, where it seemed the wiser he became in his years, the more disoriented she became. It was some kind of sickness the doctors had told them, one which had no name and no sort of cure. Lists of things to do and memories not to be forgotten were soon scattered throughout their living space, littering the walls, mirrors, and every flat surface. Marshall loved her to death, but he just couldn’t take care of her like she had for him, like she needed.

  
     So while the wanderlust of traveling on and becoming something more for himself was staggering, his heart was torn for the only woman he cared to admit he loved. She was his caretaker, his friend. She knew more about him than anyone else, and he her…so if Marshall were completely honest with himself, he knew for some time now Simone had not been herself, even before the diagnosis. The final push to visit a physician had been when his custodian almost seriously injured a woman for ‘trying to steal her Marshall away’ for herself.

  
     Marshall Lee hung his head and sat next to the lone suitcase on his tiny spring bed. She had called out for him, for Marshall, but he had been right next to her the whole time. The illness progressed much quicker than the doctor’s had thought it would; and she was gone from her sane person most days than not now.

  
     Truly, it had been three months since the two of them agreed to have Simone spend some time at an institution where she could be monitored by professionals. She lasted a week before her delusions surfaced and she harmed several of the staff there, claiming them to be plotting to steal her ‘magical crown’. The crown which in reality was just a hairpin from a late fiancé she wore all the time. Marshall threaded his fingers through his dark hair and restlessly put on a hat.

  
     It was no use thinking about it, his fretting wasn’t helping her. Nothing seemed to now anyway. Were she in her right mind, he was sure Simone would be encouraging him to venture on, possibly joining him to America. He smiled at the image of them roaming about in foreign lands before dropping the smile and sighing. He just hoped whatever happened to Simone during his foray would work out for the better. Perhaps, he thought, someone in America might know what was affecting her and he could return with a cure! Then they really could roam the Americas together.

  
     And yet, the small part of his brain which insisted he was wrong about everything reminded him, this trip wasn’t really about her betterment as it was about his. Marshall Lee was the simplest of life forms, and the most selfish. How was leaving her behind better for her? How could he think America would hold anything for him? Marshall sighed and thought over everything again.

  
     He told her he was leaving, had told her for weeks ever since he got his ticket, and she just ignored him, constantly denying he said anything. If she doesn’t mind, Marshall had reasoned, then neither should I. But then again, had she honestly fully known what he was on about? Had she even been in her right mind when he said he was leaving on this adventure?

  
     Regardless, today was finally the day and he felt as conflicted as when he stood in line to purchase the damn thing. But, he reckoned letting a slow breath out, it had to be better. America was the land of plenty and opportunity. He couldn’t live much longer in this third class lifestyle; no, he had his ticket and was going to use it. Not that he was treated like lower class by those who knew him, but rather he needed something new, he needed an escape from his present situation.

  
    Closing the door to his room and then their flat, he silently slipped into the early morning and headed to the docks. He didn’t bother locking the door; instead he slipped his key under the Gunters’ door, knowing they would take care of the place, keeping it vacant pending the return of either Marshall or Simone. For some reason, while Simone forgot many things or lashed out at people, the Gunter’s were never the objects of her destructive delusions. She loved them fiercely, and if Marshall were honest, that hurt more than a little bit.

  
    Will you forgive if I forget, Simone had sung before her stay at the institution, loudly off key, but meaning every word to Marshall. Will you forgive if I don’t, Marshall wondered quietly to himself, directing the question to her and himself.

  
    He shook his head clear of the thoughts that haunted him all morning, and found his pace increasing in speed the closer he got to his point of departure. It would be hours until they set sail, so to speak, but sitting in that bleak cold place only fueled his indecision and inner demons. So with his one piece of luggage and his violin strapped to his back, Marshall left everything he knew behind. He swept his black hair back once more out of his face and re-positioned the stylish cabbie hat, briskly picking his way to the dock to wait, whistling a nostalgic note with each step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading friends! Did you like it? I hope you did! Please say you did? Even if you didn't, could you tell me you did? XD Stress that it's utter crap aside.... If you did genuinely like it and want to leave a Comment or Kudos, they entirely make my day! And who knows, maybe you'll get the next chapter quicker! Maybe... As of now, my schedule is going to be once a week, every Sunday. I may change it up a bit because I do have some short chapters, but the rule of thumb will be every Sunday. I also promise to post triggers in the top notes of each chapter! Because reading about the characters you love should always be fun and safe! Unless you're into not-fun and not-safe, and that's totally personal preference! 
> 
> Down in these notes I'll leave things story related, like Easter eggs! Such as the fact I launched this story April 10th. It's the same anniversary of the launch of Titanic! Lol, sayeth what?! I'm just a stickler for details....
> 
> Also that song/title Marshall mentioned above, [Will You Forgive if I Forget](http://www.halcyondaysmusic.com/vintage-music-june2001.php), is an actual song from the period! 1909 by Kurt Hirsekorn and G. Selig. Go here to scroll and give that a listen! But only if you want.
> 
> Also, I have a [tumblr](http://sk3tchid.tumblr.com/) ! So if you want to drop me a line there, feel free! :D *Spoilers* I really don't understand Tumblr yet, so there is that...  
> Have a nice day, and see you next week!


	2. No Turning Back Now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 ya'll. :)
> 
> No triggers I can think of... so Enjoy!

**April 10, 1912**  
**Southampton Docks**  
**10:20 AM**

 

    On the far side of town, a boy with pastel skin rode in the family steam car on his own way to the docks. His usually rosy exterior was marred by its lack of dusty pink. Bubba was adrift in his minds’ struggles when he felt the light press of a hand on his knee. Glancing up, he recognized the sad look in his maid’s eyes as a look that told him she was beyond concerned.

    “You know Bubba,” she began, smoothing the red stripes on her skirt ponderously, “you really needn’t go. I, that is, the rest of the staff and I would be more than happy to help you continue to manage things here.” She looked happy to have spoken her mind but slightly uneasy at having done so in such a frank manner, or perhaps of waiting so long to do so. Bubba nodded.

    “I know, and,” he looked up and met Miss Mint’s eyes, “I do think of you as family and consider every piece of advice you give me with great thought, I just… I’m not sure how much longer I can stay in that mansion; after all of the memoires made there ... It’s just, it’s a tomb.” He broke their eye contact and picked at his waistcoat. She smiled at him across the automobile, reminded of just how many times he would surprise her with the mature thoughts he had.

    “I completely understand. And I hope you’ll pardon my ignorance on the matter. If America it is to be, then America it is. It has been quite some time since you last saw your mother’s side after all, probably the last being before they left to open the Gumball storefront over there! Well, regardless, they seemed quite happy to have you for any sort of stay.

    “Yes, it’ll be nice to see how Gumball Sweets has progressed in the states…” he agreed listlessly as his purple ringed eyes roved over the crowd of people gathered at the dock. His eyes fell on a fellow young man with black hair and with obviously lowered class status plucking tunes on a red stringed-instrument before they returned to the cab and his corresponding companion. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be, but I will miss you all while I’m gone. You’ll give my… best to everyone?” Bubba had seen the ship and had to take a deep breath to calm himself. If man were meant to cross the ocean… but his thoughts were drifting.

    “Well, I would…” Peppermint replied in such a tone that made Bubba quit his anxious exercise, “but Master Monochrome will have to as I’m coming with you to America, if only to help you get situated,” she answered to his bewildered face. A second later, the biggest grin to cross Bubba’s face since the dreaded news that darkened the Gumball house years before, spread over his flushed features.

    “Oh Peppermint! This is, you didn’t have to! Are you sure?”

    “Hush now,” she replied, the smile replicated across her face too, “twas my own choice and I am only too happy to accompany you. Honestly I got my ticket once you left for the car, I wouldn’t dream of letting you go by yourself! Which, speaking of,” she glanced briefly out the window, “we best be headed out if we intend to keep our plans.” Bubba looked out of the coach and indeed saw a long queue of passengers presently boarding. Glancing back toward the male on the dock, he saw the other must have already gone aboard as his spot was vacant.

    “Alright,” he agreed before exiting the vehicle after her, “let’s go on, on… an adventure!” Cheerily laughing as a steward took their luggage to place in the assigned room, Bubba Gumball looked up at the mighty ship in front of them. Taking a final breath, he stepped on the gangplank and kept walking until wooden boards were replaced with metal and again with wood. Here’s to new beginnings he thought, opportunities to grow and better the world. And, maybe not be so afraid and anxious anymore. With hopes high he and Peppermint Maid boarded the RMS Titanic, and readied themselves for one big adventure indeed.

                                                         ●                                                   ●                                                     ●

 

    Shockingly, everything seemed to be going well, it didn’t even feel like they were aboard a ship. Bubba prayed it would stay that way. While he supposed the rocking water might be soothing for some, for him it provided anxiety and unbridled fear. But so far, so good. Maybe if he just didn’t think about it. The suite they had was nice, it included a large front room with some sitting couches and had two personal rooms branched off on opposite sides of the area. Peppermint urged him to take the room with the small port windows to get somewhat of a view, but he politely and steadfastly refused. Perhaps he could just pretend he was in a hotel the entire voyage, if he just sat right here and never left. Peppermint would never approve of that, but then he supposed he could pull rank… No, he knew that would never work. If it didn’t work when he was five he strongly doubted it would work now. Peppermint was too cunning that way, he smiled ruefully.

    They left the room, joining the massive crowd on the topmost deck in waving goodbye before Peppermint whisked them both away to attend things he wasn’t aware they were already scheduled for. Usually Bubba enjoyed staying busy, but this felt exhausting. They happened upon way too many people who recognized him from his parents’ work both in their terms of office and their small candy business, as well as from their tragedy. It was all a bit much. He did have a chance to smile at dinner, though. He spotted a young server drop a basket full of rolls onto another passenger’s lap. It made him feel a little better about himself that maybe he wasn’t the only one having a tough time finding his sea legs, or stomach.

    Afterward as they strolled, and were nearly to the grand staircase, another group of ‘old acquaintances’ stopped them. Bubba took advantage of a surprise hug directed at Peppermint to discretely excuse himself away from the strangers.

    Successfully sneaking away from the impromptu get together, Bubba huffed a sigh of relief when he was in the clear. He loved Pepper to bits, she was like a second mother to him, but sometimes her best intentions for him were just too much. Especially now, he was actually on a ship, floating alone in the world. It was melodramatic, but still true. He felt so alone, and found himself shaking not with cold from this familiar line of thought, but with anger. He had so much fear for such a short lifetime, it wasn’t fair. Clenching his hands tight, he tried to talk himself out of his current mood as he walked along the quiet deck void of any passerby.

    A determination like none he had felt in a long while overtook him and he walked over to the railing to view into the black depths below. His gut flipped as the spur of the moment idea crawled its way into his head, and he knew if he acted on it, it would have to be now or never; Peppermint wouldn’t be long in coming to fetch him. Bubba steeled himself and grabbed the edge of the railing tightly. Here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Leave a comment or Kudos if you like, I cherish each one! :D  
> Not much for easter eggs this week, I'm afraid. But if you ever have a question about the fic, even about the phrases or words, or just what I was thinking when I wrote this do let me know! You can reach me here or on my [Tumblr](http://sk3tchid.tumblr.com/). I actually just put a little doodle of Human!Bubba from this story up there the other day. So if you like badly pixelated art, head on over! XD


	3. Exploratory Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None that I can think of... so enjoy! :D

**April 10, 1912**  
**Southampton Docks**  
**10:35 AM**

 

    When the gangway finally dropped, Marshall gathered all of his belongings together and eagerly walked aboard. Handing some man his ticket, Marshall turned to look at the bedlam he was leaving behind. Without his meaning to, his eyes drifted to lie on a very handsome face of what appeared to be a pink haired teen in a steam car, his eyes looking for someone on the pier. Hmmm, he thought humming to himself, he could get lost in that face. The hum started to take on a life of its own and Marshall knew words wouldn’t be too far behind. Taking the offered stub back, Marshall picked his way into the belly of the ship.

    About fifteen minutes later, Marshall successfully located his room and was laying on his back plucking strings softly with his fingers. The accommodations had been what he was expecting, bunks with slightly scratchy blankets and roommates. Well, two out of three roommates were, the last one seemed… nice enough. Whatever, he sighed, it was nothing more than a place to sleep anyway, and he probably wouldn’t be doing much of that anyway.

    “Are you coming?” The man who seemed the most agreeable to Marshall asked, as he rose from the bunk under his. “It’s almost time to shove off, everyone will be there.” Unconsciously, Tonio smoothed his ratty looking shirt and adjusted the cuffs.

    “Nah,” Marshall replied, with a twang of sound, “I’m content for now. I’ll probably wait for the crowd to die down in a bit and then go roam around. In fact, I’ll probably be late whenever I do make it back tonight so I’ll just see you all when I see ya.” Feeling that Marshall was absolute on his decision, the other nodded and left.

    True to Tonio’s statement, a short while later Marshall could hear the roar of farewells from his spot and little else for twenty or so minutes afterward. Not gaining any ground on his new tune, he decided it was time to wander and see what he could see. There was bound to be something he could stick his nose in for fun. One deck later, Marshall passed a small galley and snatched a shiny red apple off a resting cart. He smirked at the low level of security he’d met so far, and knew he could have a lot of fun before they docked again. Just as he was rounding a corner, a girl going the opposite direction knocked them both off-kilter.

    “Hey!” She jumped back both angrily and nervous, like someone had caught her killing the queen, “I mean, sorry, pardon me.” Marshall had dropped the bitten into apple at the startle and as she stooped down to get it, he saw she was wearing one of the ships dining uniforms.

    “No problem,” he said smoothly ready to deflect should she be curious about his clearance level, “I think we’re fine.” She handed him the apple and blushed. Huh, Marshall thought, this could be amusing.

    “No really I insist, I was just distracted by Cake, and..”

    “It must be some really good cake to distract you,” Marshall reckoned, taking another bite of his apple. The red skinned fruit was exceptionally crisp and he savored the freshness.

    “What? Oh no no no, Cake is a cat! Well, a kitten actually, but mature enough to be considered a cat.”

    “Okay,” Marshall said after a bit, “I’ll bite. Where did you get a mature kitten-cat, and why is her name Cake? He chewed the fruit slowly and enjoyed the slight fluster that came over the girl’s face.

    “Well from Jenny of course!” She rolled her eyes at Marshall’s blank look before continuing, “Jenny came over from the Olympic with her new litter, she gave birth to them the other week. They live in the galley and I was checking in on them, but then I saw Cake could use another towel,” she bit her lip and stopped talking, her brow scrunching together. “I’ve said too much.”

    “Why? Are you not supposed to be looking in on them?”

    “Well, if you must know,” she smoothed down her shorter than sanctioned uniform skirt and sat down on a nearby crate, “not as much as I have been. It’s technically Miss Jessop’s duty to watch the kittens, and Jim's, but with Cake... I love that little beast to death.

    “I know what you mean, I used to have a cat myself…” When she went missing Marshall had been wrecked for some time. Schwabs had been the only thing keeping him sane when Simone started losing her sanity. The girl nodded, seeming to understand the implied _used to_ didn’t have a good ending. 

    Just then during the easy silence, a large man with a well groomed beard appeared out of nowhere and started yelling in a different language to the girl, and then, for a few seconds at Marshall. With a final huff he disappeared just as abruptly and she blushed hard, jumping off the crate and issuing a story about peeling potatoes. She started hurrying back to the kitchen, but then whirled around. Marshall froze where he had stood up from the crate.

    “Oh cripes,” she said smacking her forehead, “I’m Fionna by the way. Sorry. I’ve never done any ‘stewarding stuff’ before; this is my first real adventure by myself.” Marshall looked at her and smiled, it looked like he wasn’t the only one doing something new and scary for himself.

    “Marshall Lee. It’s been a pleasure to meet you Fionna, give my regards to Cake.” Marshall winked and turned around, intent on finding other things to do when her voice stopped him again.

    “Marshall!” Turning back, Marshall saw Fionna weigh him with her eyes before coming to a decision. “Come back tonight, after dinner. Preparation for breakfast should be done and we can talk some more. I’ll introduce you to Cake!” Marshall laughed and told her he would come back, which made her smile wide and barrel into the galley, bearded man or no.

    He strolled away chuckling. She hadn’t even asked why he was down in the galley, or where the apple he munched had come from.  Oh Fionna. She seemed sweet, if not a little young. But then again, for some reason everyone seemed young to him. It kind of felt like he had been alive for centuries, but maybe that was just his cynicism at humanities ability to always act as he had come to expect them to. But that was a too philosophical line of thought for now, after all, he was supposed to be having fun, not trying to become the next Sigmund Freud.

    So he continued to roam the ship, getting into places he knew he shouldn’t have been in, but only being caught and thrown out of the squash courts. That didn’t matter though; Marshall had always been more artistically inclined than athletically. So he carried on his way, following the well to do, laughing at the women carrying their little dogs, and causing general mischief. He skipped dinner unconsciously, but the apple was pretty filling and he never ate too much anyway, and was roving the upper deck when night fell.

    He had stashed himself up in a corner where none of the guardsmen would even think to look up and stop to question him, and sat watching the world sail past the ship. It was a calming feeling, almost like flying he mused. He daydreamed for a while and was surprised when he lifted his face and saw the height of the moon in the sky. It was just as well, his butt was starting to lose feeling, and the slight chill of the sea breeze had crept through his normally cool skin. So calling it quits for the day, Marshall got up to see if Fionna was still up. He supposed she probably wouldn’t be, and if she was, would be cross that he hadn’t come back sooner. Eh, if she was, she was, that’s how it goes. He got down and turned to leave when another person walked into his view making him slink back reflexively. To Marshall’s disbelief and embarrassment, it was the same man he had been writing the new tune for, err… being inspired by to write the new tune.

    Marshall Lee was usually very well composed, not much got under his skin to make him twitch, but this guy… Marshall wasn’t a vain person, but something about the other made him feel the need to brush the hair out of his face and be a little more presentable. It was a pointless notion! It wasn’t like he even stood a chance with the other, not with the way he was dressed, or had arrived in that vehicle..

    The clothes he wore suggested his family was quite well off, and his posture put statues to shame. If looks could tell, he seemed well educated, with a deeply ingrained grooming regiment. He was princely in manner, and as much as it was endearing, it also made Marshall want to laugh out loud. No, their worlds weren’t really compatible. Oh well, Marshall thought, he could still admire from afar, his own little piece of 1st Class.

    A sound met his ears and he realized the guy was talking to himself; it sounded like he was arguing. He did seem a bit stirred up, his shoulders hitched up near his ears, hands waving about. He shook his head roughly before taking a deep breath and placing his hands on the rail in front of him. He didn’t move for a long time and Marshall wondered if he should poke him to make sure he was alive and well, or to just go on his way. After a beat, Marshall smiled sadly and drank in the form of the stranger from his hiding place before turning to give him some privacy to work through his demons, without the intrusion of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 3, a bit later in the day, but still on time! Okay, A/N time!  
> SO I really didn't pay too much heed to the decks and where the galley actually is in relation to the third class steerage area, so historical inaccuracies ahoy!! :) BUT!  
> [Jenny the cat and Miss Jessop](http://catingtonpost.com/the-remarkable-story-of-jenny-the-titanic-cat/) were real people(/cat). Go give 'em a read if you wish. The Olympic was a real ship as well, it was actually one of Titanic's sister ships. It was on it's way to help after receiving one of Titanic's distress signals but when the Carpathia arrived first, it told RMS Olympic they had saved all the souls they could and nothing would be gained by them arriving too.
> 
> Well, that's all the history fun facts I have for you this week. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and if you are do leave a comment or Kudos, they make my day! :D Also, as always I [Tumble](http://sk3tchid.tumblr.com/) (tumble? yeah, that seems okay) so if you wanna hang out there, let's! :)


	4. Actions and Counteractions (or Consequences)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Some slightly suicidal action, but in reality it is not!

**April 10, 1912  
Enroute to Queenstown **  
**10:00 PM**

 

    “Bubba Gumball you are already on the ship, why are you still afraid?” He asked himself with anger, even though he knew it wouldn’t do any good. Still peering over the rail he felt his stomach clench and his palms sweat. Breathing deeply, he swallowed his fear and stepped up onto the lowest rung of the metal railing. Maybe his doctor was right, perhaps if he could overcome this one part of his fears, the rest and arguably lesser of his anxieties would cease to exist. Taking a minute to adjust to the new height and feeling of vulnerability he breathed deeply before stepping up another rung.

    His shins were leaning into the metal railing, but not painfully so. Bubba’s breathing was not as erratic as he expected it to be; on the contrary it was smooth and even unlike his heartbeat. It didn’t ease his nerves when he realized he couldn’t reach the railing with his hands from this height, but he still felt oddly steady. Now he just needed to open his eyes and face the music.

    Just when he felt as though he may have conquered his fear and cracked an eye to judge, the ship bobbed unexpectedly and time froze. He felt his shoes slip from the cool perch as his balance pitched him forward and his moist hands clambered for something to grasp and stop his fall. And in that millisecond his resolve sunk. Fall. Ocean. Drown.

    He already knew he wouldn’t be able to catch himself in time. Well, he thought, what a way to go out. I try to face my fears and I end up drowning because I was dumb enough to trip off an unsinkable ship. Bubba smiled at the dark irony and closed his eyes for the end.

    He wondered if anyone would find the will he made years ago, when he felt a strong pull on the back of his clothing. Opening his eyes at the sudden yank he gasped when he looked up to see the raven-haired male from the dock. Still in shock, he couldn’t comprehend the words coming from the others’ mouth until a few seconds later when the sound cut through the blood rushing in his ears.

    “…suppose you want to help?” He asked for what Bubba assumed was not the first time.

    “Oh, um..” Biting his lips, Bubba reached with both hands and grabbed onto the man’s forearms. Together with him finding a foothold on the ship’s exterior, he kicked while the other pulled him back on board. The momentum sent Bubba and his savior crashing to the ground.

    Throwing a hand over his too rapidly beating heart, Bubba let out a huff, trying and failing to find his calm now that the danger was gone. Once some semblance of normal was restored he turned his head to look at his rescuer and found his stare returned.

    “Bub,” the other spoke and sat up rubbing his back, “that was some kind of something. What were you thinking?” Sitting with his elbows resting on his knees he looked at the other and waited for any sort of explanation. Sitting up himself, Bubba glanced over at the railing and shivered.

    “Well,” he paused not sure what exactly to share with the newcomer, “I, guess I tripped.” To his surprise, the other male arched an eyebrow before breaking into a fit of laughter. Cheeks burning, Bubba huffed and looked away.

    “Alright, alright enough!” he snapped after what seemed like several minutes. “I was out watching the stars, I got too high on the railing and I tripped. It’s not as humorous as you seem to find it.”

    “I’m sorry,” the other male replied after covering a small chuckle, “but you do see the irony here, right? I mean the Titanic is unsinkable, so for one of her passengers to drown…” Looking up from his hand gesture he caught the dark mood that passed over Bubba’s face. “Hey look, it’s not my place but you sure you weren’t trying to fall? I’m not really good with emotions and that junk, but you looked pretty ok with going in. I mean, you’re certain you just tripped?”

    It took a second for the implications to travel through Bubba’s brain, but when they did he became immediately furious at the dark haired man. Honestly! Sure, there were some days he felt very down indeed, but to take his own life, it was blasphemous to say the least.

    “I’ll have you know I am nowhere near done living this life, so how dare you insinuate…”

    Matching the dapper first class passenger’s temper, his savior stood and cut him off with a scowl and an animalistic snarl.

    “Now wait just a minute there your majesty. Tell me what else I’m supposed to think when I stumble across some guy muttering to himself, watch him climb the railing steady as you like and then topple over doing a piss poor job of even trying to stop himself? All the while,” the now fuming man said, “the same guy was doing that at night where the night guards aren’t able to see?” Bubba noticed his dark eyes were almost burning red as his not so theoretical question continued, growing more damning by the second.

    His referenced accusations hung in the air with a charged sort of energy that was tangible enough to make Gumball break their intense eye contact first, looking down in shame. He heard exactly how it sounded and groaned. He had no idea it had appeared as such and now instead of thanking the man who saved his life he was arguing with him and throwing a royal fit. Swallowing his pride in hopes to quell any further ungrateful rudeness, Bubba stood up held out his hand in a peace offer.

    “Bonnebeau Gumball, or Bubba for short, grateful to make your acquaintance. And, thank you… for saving my life.” It took awhile for the other to reciprocate the handshake, as if unsure of what the proper man’s plans were behind the gesture, but when he did, Gumball was not prepared for the pleasant electricity that seemed to pass through their contact.

    “Marshall,” he replied warily, “Marshall Lee Abadeer. And you’re welcome. It would have been a shame if I hadn’t caught you, all of the ladies in America would’ve been heartbroken from the loss.” Abruptly as if the handshake were fire Marshall tore his hand away and stuffed it in a pocket after his gibe. Bubba stared in confusion until he smiled and shrugged the other’s words away as jittery nerves. He would know after all, he had just almost fallen overboard. It was a miracle his legs weren’t giving way every time he caught the railing in his peripherals, or the staring eyes of his rescu-, of Marshall.

    Since the offer of thanks had gone over well enough, Bubba decided to pursue a conversation with the stranger about their current travels. He opened his mouth, but when he caught a familiar rustling sound come from around the corner preceded by a distinct whiff of peppermint, he frowned. Not a second later his maid came into view. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Marshall take a step away from him.

    “Ah,” his maid said not missing the third parties’ movement, “there you are Bonnebeau. I was looking for you everywhere.”

     “Oh yes,” the blushing young man answered after an expectant pause, “well I thought I’d take a stroll for some air and look at the stars but then, um…” Bubba paused, the red rushing to his face even faster. How could he possibly tell Peppermint he had nearly gone overboard on a fool’s whim?

     “he ran into me,” Marshall interjected, bringing both sets of eyes on him. “Quite forcefully actually, your boys a bit of a klutz mum.” Satisfied with his addition, he crossed his arms and leaned against the railing, as if daring Bubba’s mentor to call him out on some contradiction.

    “I see,” the maid replied with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, “well sometimes his curiosity does overcome his sense of the world around him… Thank you for… assisting him.” Turning quickly, she pulled her young charge into her side and started directing them to their room. Bubba followed, still in a bit of a daze before he realized his feet were taking him away from the handsome man.

    “W-wait,” he tripped and wheeled around violently, calming when he saw the other was just as he left him. “Marshall,” he said trying to smooth down his jacket, “won’t you please join us for breakfast? It’s the least I could do to… repay the understanding company you gave me tonight.” The princely man smiled and then panicked, “u-unless you have other company to accompany, I mean..”

    “Relax Bubba,” the cool-skinned man replied just as Bubba was debating the pros and cons of finishing the job and just throwing himself to the sea in front of both his maid and Marshall, “there is nothing I would love more.” Bubba felt the knot loosen in his gut as the smile spread on his face.

    “Ah good, good! We’ll see you tomorrow morning then!” Turning so as to hide the giant grin blatantly marking his face, he glanced back and saw a matching smile on the other’s face.

    “Oh, and we have it scheduled to eat on the sun deck at 8, so you’re not hopelessly lost looking for us inside.”

    “Okay, I’ll be there, and hungry!” Marshall looked Bubba up and down before promising with a wink and a smaller smirk. Having completed his mission and feeling a little light-headed from the look Marshall gave him, Bubba walked calmly back to his maid and left the other with his thoughts as they walked back to their room.

    “I’m not sure about that boy Gumball,” his maid began once they were back in their cabin, “I mean he just seems… well I suppose it hardly matters. We’ll have breakfast, meet with some of the nice people I would have introduced you to tonight had you not wandered off to stargaze,” she cast a weighted look at him “and before we know it we’ll be in America. Sleep well Bubba, we have a full day tomorrow.” Closing his door and then hearing hers shut as well, Bubba changed into his pyjamas and eagerly burrowed into the soft mattress and blankets to let his lids droop closed. Perhaps it was the built up adrenaline from earlier crashing, but he was asleep before he could even tell the mental image of Marshall to get out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Finally, they meet.. :D Leave Kudos or Comments if you're enjoying the story so far, they kind of truly make my day! And I guess I'll see you again next week! 
> 
> What, I hear you cry, no history lessons? Just you wait friends, next week should be good, and the week after, and the week after.... Lol, all in good time. I felt kinda preachy last time, so I'm just gonna tone it down for now. If you wanna know something, give me a shout.
> 
> Obligatory [Tumblr](http://sk3tchid.tumblr.com/) mention, and have a great rest of your week! Till next time!


	5. Confidante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: None! :D

**April 10, 1912**  
**Enroute to Queenstown  
**11:00 PM** **

 

                For Marshall’s part, he only stumbled a few times on his way back below deck. He took a different route than before partly because he needed the time to clear his head, and partly because Bubba and company were headed the way he had intended to take. Either way, any route he went was sure to take him the way of the kitchen galley. He knew why he was nervous and therefore unsteady; he just met the guy who was the current inspiration for what felt like a love song, and he had almost plummeted to his death! That’s bound to make anyone wobbly. Scowling he ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

                Of all the ships in the world, why did this guy have to be on this on? Marshall was supposed to be getting away from home, not finding a piece of it to hold on to. What was he even thinking?

Well, Marshall reasoned with himself, he had reasoned that Bubba was going to jump. He’d known others before who had given up on life, and he wasn’t one to stand idly by. Also, he went further, had someone come by to investigate he would have been left standing there dumbstruck, looking very guilty. When he thought about it that way, he’d have been involved either way. This was definitely more preferable than the latter option, where Bubba had no say because he’d been lost to the sea.

                If only he wasn’t so… interesting. That must be it; he was too intricate for someone his age. For once, Marshall found himself intrigued and not bored and Christ’s sake, he’d only known the guy for an hour tops. But glob help him, Marshall already wanted to know what Bubba was thinking, how he felt about certain issues, what his favorite things were…

                Caught up in his thoughts, an arm grabbed him unaware and pulled Marshall through the doorway it was extended from. Marshall momentarily panicked, but when the high chuckle met his ears, he placed what little he had heard of Fionna’s voice as belonging to the same girl now. He felt a grin grow on his face and gave her a small punch on the arm which only made her laugh harder.

              “I thought you were going to scream like a little kid,” she said between snorts, “you should see your face right now!”

                “Har Har,” Marshall replied sarcastically, but he was actually glad to be out of the mode of thought he’d been stuck in. She led him over to two chairs set next to a small table. ‘The break table’ she briefly supplied before telling Marshall to stay while she went to grab Cake. He tapped his fingers on the wooden surface to the beat he had started that day until a tiny mew made him stop and smile. She set the kitten on top the table where it took a few steps toward Marshall. After sniffing his hand, she rubbed a side of her face on him and allowed him to pet her a few time before returning to Fionna. The girl scooped Cake up and set her in the mess of fabric that was her apron.

                The cat itself was adorable, Marshall admitted, it was white and had little brown patches here and there. One of her eyes was completely surrounded by tan fur as was her belly. The coloring also extended to her back feet making it look like she wore socks, and on to the tip of her tail which was so fluffy Marshall wondered if the little thing would ever grow into it.

                “What did I tell you! She’s such a distraction..” Her words held no malice as she softly scratched the purring bundle of fur.

                “Definitely, but a good kind.” Marshall said and then frowned, thinking back on the day. Excitement, guilt, terror, anger… fondness? Had he really just up and left his home to sail to America, only to be distracted along the way by a pretty face? What did it mean if he was okay with that?

                “Why,” she asked, in tune with her guest, “what’s bothering you?” Marshall sighed; he wasn’t usually so easy to read.

                “There’s a… I met someone on board and… life is weird.”

                “Ooh, juicy! Who is it? Nah scratch that, I wouldn’t know ‘em probably. Louis might know, but he’s not here right now.. But look, I’m already off on a random tangent. Tell me more!” She said excitedly. Seeing as he had no one else to talk the situation over with, well he did have his bunkmates but really didn’t feel like building that bond at the moment, he opened up to the silly girl with the long golden locks. The story felt even more phenomenal once he said everything out loud. How he had caught a glimpse of this guy and then ran into him again to inevitably rescue him from his own clumsiness? That was what novels were made of. When Marshall got to the ending where his prince in distress had asked him to breakfast he could no longer hold back his amusement at the utter absurdity of the whole situation. Fionna joined and they were both chuckling.

                “But the maid, you should have seen at this point, she looked like she had a piece of candy stuck in her throat by the way her eyes bugged out!” Marshall’s original goal that day had been to cause a bit of mischief, so he supposed he had accomplished that somewhat in a roundabout way.

                “Wait,” Fionna asked seriously now, since his merriment had dwindled, “so are you going to go?” He thought it over before answering.

                “I don’t know. I might go just to…” look at his face, learn more about him, brush legs under the table, “tease him. But it could be more fun not to go and make him stress a bit.” Or so I don’t have to face him in the light where he can see how un-perfect I am in comparison to his perfection. Marshall rarely blushed, something he’d always prided himself on, but he knew he was now from the distinct heat on his cheeks. He also knew he wasn’t the only one to notice his biological response. Fionna watched his reaction for a second and then smiled.

                “Well whatever you do, I hope you have some fun. I was stuck in the kitchen all day today,” she explained, “I thought I’d get to do a little exploring today, but no.. Stir this, fetch that,” an arm was flung out pointing, “Fionna! Get away from there.” Marshall couldn’t help the little laugh that came out of his mouth when the kitten in her lap made an angry noise at her outburst. She grinned sheepishly and Marshall guessed she had forgotten Cake was in her arms. Trying to appease it’s little fury, she resumed scratching the feline’s ears, and soon loud purring filled the kitchen’s silence.

                “Ugh, I just expected.. more! You know?” Marshall shrugged, he had already gotten much more than he had planned for.

                “Well, I tell you what,” he said after a bit of reflection, “if I do go tomorrow I’ll be back and I’ll tell you all about it. And maybe in between that, I can find some sort of something we could do, a little more exciting than discussing extreme accounts of oddities.” She nodded happily before launching into the story about how she came to be standing in front of the recruitment center to sign up covered in a green slime and carrying a sword.

                By the end of the night they had gone through more topics than Marshall would have thought possible. They each knew quite a bit about the other person, things they liked, people in their lives and all that fanfare. For the second time that day, Marshall felt saddened thinking about the soon to be future. Once they docked in America, Fionna would continue onward with the Titanic while he got off. He didn’t have many friends in his life, and although he had only known this girl a day, he felt an almost protective connection between them. He mused it must be what having a sister would feel like.

                “I think you should go,” she said out of the blue, “to breakfast. I think you should.” She tilted her head at him and tried to give him a sad yet convincing look. He laughed and messed up her hair.

                “I’ll think about it. In depth” He added with an eye roll when her face changed to one of stubborn sternness. But she seemed placated and said goodnight anyway, taking the glasses she had filled with cranberry juice and setting them into a large sink. She and Cake exited, but Marshall remained seated for a few more minutes.

                To go or not to go.

                Stiffly, he rose and walked back to his room. His roommates were fast asleep, and Marshall crawled into bed without question. He deliberated back and forth until sleep claimed him for the night. He figured, in his last thoughts of consciousness, he would decide when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends both parties' first day on the Titanic!! :D
> 
> If you are enjoying the story leave a Kudos or Comment, they warm my soul like when my cats allow me to rub their bellies! 
> 
> Also, not too much in the way of hidden things this week, but on my [Tumbr](http://sk3tchid.tumblr.com/) I did just post a sketch of what I imagine Peppermint maid looks like in this AU. So if you want to see that, head on over. Allllllright then, godspeed to you in the real world this week, and I'll see ya all next Sunday!


	6. Breakfast: Take 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Nothing major, just a bit of rudeness.

**April 11, 1912**  
**Enroute to Queenstown**  
 **8:00 AM**

 

                Waking up, Bubba didn’t immediately recount what may have or may not have actually happened last night. It took him buttoning a fresh shirt, and slipping on a pair of trousers and shoes to realize he might want to be nervous.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he thought about it rationally for a few minutes. With logic at the forefront of his mind, he decided he would face Marshall and tell him the humiliating truth, before he properly thanked him. Anyone who risked their own life for someone else deserved the truth.

After all, he couldn’t actually be as attractive or as intimidating as he seemed last night, with the moon on his pale skin and his dark hair shining… He shook his head and left his room when he heard Peppermint had exited her’s and was waiting for him in the large space connecting their rooms.

                She looked perfectly put together as usual, and Bubba double-checked himself for the hundredth time to make sure he was as presentable. Since he met her expectations of proper appearance, they made their way to the uppermost deck to enjoy breakfast. Peppermint didn’t bring up their guest that morning, but knowing her memory, Bubba knew she hadn’t forgotten they would be hosting Marshall. If she wasn’t bringing it up, that meant she wasn’t too pleased to be entertaining, but at the same time she hadn’t rescinded his invitation, so she didn’t disapprove completely.

                When they arrived to a little check in station, there was a small group of people busily unloading trays, and moving things to accommodate space on each table. Peppermint gave a slight cough and one of them turned around. Upon seeing them, she moved to the stand to welcome them.

                “Mornin’,” greeted a young girl in uniform, although she was wearing hers a little less to code it seemed with her skirt raised high and extra flaps of fabric sewn onto her hat, which if anyone asked Bubba, almost gave the appearance of rabbit’s ears.

“I’ll show you to your seats. If I could get a last name to look under?” She pointed to a book in front of her and waited for an answer.

                “Yes, good morning. It should be under the Gumball party. I had talked to someone about dining out on the sun deck.” The girl had been shuffling some menus around but dropped them at the mention of his last name. Bubba reached down to help her gather them and she apologized with a goofy smile, before quickly showing them to one of many tables set up outside. Pleasantly, the table was in a nice shade thanks to the awning covering it.

He turned to thank her, but she had already left, leaving three menus on the table. He hummed in thought, she must have accidently left an extra, but that was okay, actually perfect as Marshall would need one too. Breathing in deeply there was a slight breeze, and a brilliant view of the ocean from their table, although none of those things interested him. Bubba quickly grabbed a seat facing away from the water, eyes averted from it with anxiety. The only redeeming feature he liked about this position, was that he would be able to see when anyone passed through the entrance, including his guest.

                “Who would have thought,” Peppermint interrupted his thoughts and startled him into conversation, “in the year 1912 we would have such advancements!” Her eyes were shining and looking out at what Bubba avoided.

                “That’s true. I imagine the future of ocean liners will be forever changed after Titanic’s maiden voyage. She is quite the embodiment of progress, but besides that consider the scientific advancements as well,” Bubba eagerly added, “Mr. Bragg is definitely onto something with his derivations and crystal lattices. It is an exciting time!”

                “Well,” she laughed fondly at her young charge and swift topic change, “that may be, but I think I’ll focus on the things I actually understand. It will be nice getting to America; perhaps we could visit Harvard or Princeton’s scientific division while you settle in.” Bubba nodded, that would be a nice change of pace. The clearing of a throat made both of them jump, clearly unaware of how deep in thought they had each been in their half of the conversation.

                “Morning,” Marshall said, laughing when they both jumped at the sound of his voice. Immediately Bubba blushed. It wasn’t just the scare, but the way the other was dressed. He was in a similar set of attire from yesterday, but it would seem they had gotten wrinkled already during their time in a suitcase. It wasn’t as though they were shabby, they were nice quality, just rumpled. Apart from the slightly disheveled nature of his clothing though, his hair was something else entirely.

                The raven spikes were sticking up in every different direction, and Bubba’s lips pulled into a line. It looked like he had just woke up and hadn’t even bothered with a comb.

On the one hand it sent up red flags to Bubba, who had cleanliness drilled into him for a near constant of eighteen years, and yet on the other, he loved it. It was everything Bubba had been taught to do away with himself, but on Marshall, it looked… well, Bubba blushed again. He motioned for the newcomer to take a seat.

Humming, Marshall sat down to Bubba’s left, making the steel nerves he possessed five minutes ago diminish with each passing second. He hastily picked up the menu and gave it his full attention, but he could feel Marshall staring at him the whole time. Luckily it wasn’t too long before a server came to take their order.

                Bubba asked for an omelet like his maid, in addition to a scone. Marshall ordered last and asked simply for an apple. He hadn’t given it any thought, but Bubba suddenly wondered if his and Peppermint’s attire for the day were too much and making Marshall embarrassed to fully take him up on his offer for breakfast. He remembered how hesitant he had been to even give his name, so Bubba spoke hoping to get him to ease up.

                “Please, Marshall,” Bubba felt a thrill go through him when he said the other’s name, “order anything you wish. This is my treat, and I insist.” Marshall still wore a concerned grimace but nodded, ordering a bowl of oatmeal to go with his fruit. It wasn’t much more, but Bubba was glad he got something besides an apple to eat. They waited patiently for their breakfast to arrive, and made a little small talk about the weather, during which Bubba noticed Pepper mostly hmmf’ed and glared at Marshall throughout.

When their food arrived, most of the conversation had already dwindled and an awkward silence had fallen over the group. Bubba was busily trying to figure out a way to skip the rest of whatever planned events Peppermint had them doing today in order to spend time with Marshall and formally thank him without being rude, when his maid broke the tense silence.

                “So, Marshall, what is it you do again?” She asked curtly, slicing through her own breakfast of smoked salmon and tomato omelet while Marshall moved his oatmeal around the bowl with a spoon. He didn’t appear to eat much, Bubba noticed. The apple had been devoured instantly, but he only had a few bites of the hot cereal. Perhaps that was why he was so thin.

                “Right now, I guess you could say I’m between jobs. Back in Southampton I worked with music. Teaching, writing, building instruments…” the boy shrugged and went back to oat pushing.

                “Well, that explains it,” Peppermint mumbled around a forkful of breakfast, and Bubba blushed at her open rudeness.

He had been interested in hearing Marshall’s stories, but could tell Peppermint was doing her best to drive him away. Maybe it was his no care attitude or the fact he was staying in the third class, Bubba hadn’t the foggiest, but as soon as possible they were going to have a serious chat.

                “Yup,” Marshall said, throwing the spoon down and pushing his chair back quickly sighing, “I guess it does. Thanks for breakfast bub, but I have to run. I’ve got peasant stuff to do.” He leveled a glare at Peppermint and then left before Bubba could urge him to reconsider. He was still staring at the empty space when Pepper made a delicate hmph and he remembered why their guest was suddenly gone.

                “Why did you do that?” She looked up with a frown, confused by his angry tone.

                “Do what? He didn’t have to leave.”

                “Well you certainly didn’t ensure a welcoming environment,” he grumbled, losing his appetite and setting his spoon down. Now how would he get to know the man who saved his life?

                “Why do you have such an interest in that… boy?” Her focus was suddenly entirely on him and he felt himself squirm with the undivided attention.

                “No special interest,” he replied as nonchalantly as he could muster. He knew from the thin line of her lips she saw right through him, but didn’t press the subject. He sighed in relief when the topic was dropped with no more discussion.

After that, conversation eventually turned back to America and other scientific advancements of their age, with breakfast passing quietly. Soon enough they left their little area to venture onto the next thing Peppermint had scheduled.

                “…and at two, we’re meeting some other government member’s family.” Bubba absently listened, his mind still stuck on finding a way to locate Marshall, when he ran into the girl who seated them earlier.

                Bubba reached out to steady her and felt a piece of paper slipped into his hand. Confused, he glanced up to meet her eyes and she winked before clumsily smiling and thanking him. She straightened herself out and abruptly left, like the only thing she had to do was run into him there. And when he looked at the note before turning back to Peppermint, Bubba supposed that probably was the case. He couldn’t identify the writer by the careful and elegant script, but there was only one person Bubba could think of aboard the Titanic who would slip him a note using the ship’s crew.

 

_Fancy a walk? I’ll be at the same spot tonight, around 7. If it won’t ruffle the kingdom’s feathers, that is. ~M_

 

                Bubba smiled to himself before shoving the note into a pocket. Under no circumstances would he tell Pepper. She would do nothing but worry and insist on joining him, if she didn’t outright refuse to let him go in the first place. Besides, he was nearly 18 and a half years of age. Should he desire to take a walk on the regularly patrolled deck, he should be able to do so in peace. And on the off chance he bumped in to some company, so be it.

                The hard part, he decided, would be waiting till then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! So apologies for being late! Although I'm not actually sure how many people follow or wait for this fic to update anyway. It was a long day yesterday, full of emotions and coworkers spontaneously quitting their job.... Long. Day. But hey, it's updated now!  
> For extras, the [Bragg's](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bragg%27s_law) science thing was one of the highlights of the time. I wish I could explain it, but sadly I am not the science side of Tumblr... (obligatory mention that I have a [tumblr](http://sk3tchid.tumblr.com/))  
> Also, there are records of the [menu](http://www.titanicandco.com/menu.html) that exist yet, and the salmon omelets were lifted straight from it. *No shame* :)
> 
> Other than that, I just wanted to take a second to thank the folks giving this fic a read, comment, and Kudos. They mean a lot to me, like I've been working on this fic for over a year! So I am soooo glad to finally get it off my computer and out there for others to enjoy!  
> And now, I bid you a good Monday, and I'll see you next Sunday!


	7. Pomp & Circumstantial Appearances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of past abusive relationships, but just in passing really.

**April 11, 1912**  
**50 Nautical Miles outside Cork Harbour, Queenstown  
10:30 AM**

                Marshall had expected breakfast to go about as well as it had. He was right when he pegged the maid as being overbearing and likely to look down on him for being in the third class. Although it was possible it had just been his looks, he thought, after seeing his reflection in a window. Admittingly, he did appear a little rough. He had woken up just before eight and hurried to look put-together _and_ be on time. He’d brushed his hair into place with his fingers, but his frenzied running through the halls and stairwells must’ve swiftly undone everything.

                He shrugged to himself. Whatever. It wasn’t Bubba’s fault his keeper was a giant overprotective watchdog. It was just going to take some maneuvering to get more time with him. And wasn’t that an interesting thought, how he much he wanted to spend more time with Bubba. Marshall wandered aimlessly through the rest of the floors, looking for a good spot that would allow him to spend uninterrupted time later playing his instrument.

                It was pure luck he ran into Fionna. She seemed overly pleased to see him when he bumped into her, and unquestionably surprised when he tried to retreat so hastily.

                “Long story short, his guard thinks I’m all wrong for her little protégé, and she doesn’t want me around to foul him up.” He only explained because of how tightly she grabbed his arm and wouldn’t let go until she got some sort of explanation. At the news her face scrunched up with concentration and then a scowl.

                “Well that stinks, but did you at least leave him a note or something? C’mon, tell me you asked him to meet you later?” She let go briefly when he shook his head and grabbed a nearby piece of stationary for him to scrawl a message on. Once he did, she neatly folded it and promised to hand it to Bubba before he left. She then punched him in the arm, and started running down the hall, having to vault over someone at the last second before he couldn’t see her any longer.

                 He stood in place a few minutes, trying to decide if that had actually happened, but when the steward she had vaulted over passed him in the hall with a dirty look, he figured it had to be, as unreal as it seemed. Marshall didn’t bother to question why she was helping him attempt to get more time with a guy he just met, and was obviously in a different social circle than his, but just appreciated she was.  Now if only time could be on his side as well.

                 Already it felt like hours ago, but in fact had been mere minutes since she darted off with the note in tow. Glob, he couldn’t remember the last time he had been so antsy! Marshall smiled as he moved off down the hall, hopefully Bubba would agree to the date and…

                _Date?_

                That stopped Marshall in his tracks once more, rooting him firmly in place. He glanced around to see if anyone was paying him extra attention, in case he’d been speaking out loud, but the few others in the hall seemed distracted by their own minds. Marshall blew out a sigh of relief. He did that sometimes, talk out loud, it was something he could thank Simone for.

                 A date though.. Contrary to popular belief from Simone and others alike, he did not have much experience in the romance department. There had been a person here and there, but that had been more or less just a stroll in the park. Literally being just a stroll once around the local park before he got tired of their predictable behavior and thought patterns.  No relationship ever lasted longer than a week. There had been Ashley, but if all of his relationships were to be based off their time together, Marshall was determined to walk the Earth as a bachelor forever. She was poison, and though he sometimes still had feelings for her, he tried to push those as far from himself as he could. He had already spent enough time and energy on her that he’d never get back.

                 So if relationships weirded him out, he knew why. It had started in a similar fashion, with the same lovey-dovey feelings he had now. Well… that wasn’t entirely true, it wasn’t quite the same as now.

                 He met Ashley while pulling a prank on his former jerk of an employer. She helped him pull it off and afterwards they kept seeing each other. At the time they seemed to complement each other perfectly, joke for joke, but he was blinded by love to see how cruel and manipulative she really was.

                 Bubba was different, in that Marshall wasn’t really sure why he was so drawn to the other. As far as he could tell, the other didn’t have a single cynical bone in his entire body. He probably never had to do anything unsavory guessing by his demeanor, and he probably never pulled a prank on anyone either. For glob’s sake, he was interested in science and junk from the snippet he caught before breakfast.

                 There was the question of his hair, Marshall thought, dodging some small kids running through the hallway. He thought he’d been imagining things last night what with the lifesaving, but Bubba’s hair was honest to glob pink! Like cotton candy, bubblegum pink. So maybe there was some sort of rebellious streak there…

                 Or maybe that was just a favorite colour; his button up had been a light shade of pink hadn’t it? Marshall shook his head and kept walking. Eventually he found himself walking past his room and coming back onto the topside of Titanic, following the eloquent sounds of the small orchestra on board. Well, it was technically two small bands of eight men and not all of them were even there, but the way the four played that were there transfixed even Marshall, who thought he had heard it all.

                Marshall stood there mesmerized for at least an hour before they stopped to take a small interlude. While the crowd dispersed to find other wonders to fawn over, Marshall strode over to the lead violinist and introduced himself.

                “Good morning, Marshall Lee Abadeer.” He shook the other man’s hand and saw the spark of recognition flash in his eyes.

                “ _The_ mister Abadeer, of Southampton? Wallace Hartley, pleased to make your acquaintance.” He was smiling and genuine with his returned handshake making Marshall smile in response.

                “I thought it was the music of Wallace Hartley I was hearing. I’m wondering, may I-,” Marshall gestured to the man’s violin and was immediately bestowed with the wooden instrument. “Everything was spot on, I just had to see your violin.” Marshall raised the delicate item level with his eyes and awed at the perfectly taut strings and beautiful engraving.

                “Well thank you very kindly mister Abadeer. I take much pride in my music and my instrument, and it does well to hear it’s not in vain.”

                “Certainly not!” Marshall took the extended bow and drug it across the strings producing a few lines of Nearer My God to Thee, and swayed in place. “The tuning is absolutely perfect,” he said before handing everything back to its owner, “who did that for you?”

                “Ah,” Wallace said cradling his instrument until it was tucked into his case, “a friend of mine back at the agency. I actually tried to enlist you at the time, but I was informed you were away on business.” Marshall bit his lip and thought back. He had received a letter from the Liverpool firm of C.W. & F.N. Black about some White Star musicians requesting instrumental tuning…

                 Marshall sighed internally; that was the week he spent nursing Simone through intense burns. At the time, her delusion of thinking she was some sort of ice queen had been in full bloom and she tried to use her ‘powers’ to freeze a pot of boiling water by sticking her hands straight into it. Needless to say, he didn’t take any jobs while she healed in case she tried repeating the act or attempting something worse.

                “Yes I was, unfortunately, previously engaged. But, should you need a tune up at any point during our voyage, I would be honored to work on your violin.” Wallace thanked Marshall again and they went on to converse about the current musical trend of ragtime, and mutual people they knew. Marshall felt he could have continued chatting with the other for hours more, but Wallace was signaled by his orchestra members that they were ready to start again. The bandmaster told Marshall where to find him in second class, and invited him to visit him whenever he wished. Marshall agreed and stayed to listen to the next set of music.

                Or he would have, had he not caught sight of a fluffily styled swatch of pink hair rounding a corner. Unsure if he wanted to see Bubba before their walk, if the other even decided to meet him on the deck tonight, he darted off to the nearest door. He knew Bubba had not seen him with the way his eyes were glued to the deck flooring. His maid, however, had locked eyes with Marshall just before he could fully conceal himself. Chancing a look back from a nearby window as he ran away, he swore a bit too loudly judging by the look of shock on a passing couple, when he saw Bubba’s keeper grimacing at the door Marshall had escaped through.

                She did not look pleased about seeing him twice in the same day. If it was up to Marshall, he wouldn’t have had it been more than once either, but as always it seemed fate was against him today.

                He continued cursing under his breath until he was back in his own room. Closing the door with a bang, he climbed back into his bed and flung the pillow over his face to effectively block out the world. The adrenaline of his hasty morning onceover was wearing on him, and he felt the little energy he’d gotten from three hours of sleep dissipate almost entirely. A nap wouldn’t kill him, and if anything it might give him enough energy to not royally screw up that night. If Bubba showed up that was. And Marshall _really hoped_ Bubba would show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D This chapter puts the fic over 10,000 words yo! I'm impressed by myself, can you tell? Anyway....  
> So the only historic thing I have for you is about [Wallace Hartley](http://www.titanic-titanic.com/wallace_hartley.shtml). He's known for keeping the band playing while Titanic was sinking as a way to keep the passengers calm. Click the link to read more about him, and a little about the C.W. & F.N. Black firm too. He was really a pretty cool guy.  
> Other than that, ummm..... you can find me on [Tumblr](http://sk3tchid.tumblr.com/)... occasionally. I try, but I really just don't understand or have the time to utilize it to it's full potential.  
> Leave a Comment or Kudos if you like, each one fills me with unparalleled joy for at least 24 hours, usually 72... and until next Sunday, have a good week! :)


	8. Keep Calm and Don't Listen to Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attacks described

**April 11, 1912**  
**Cork Harbour, Queenstown**  
**11:30 AM**

 

                “Bubba?” Peppermint asked and he looked up, instantly wishing he hadn’t both from the sour look on her face and the endless sea behind her, “are you feeling well?” He tried to let the calm music drifting from further down the deck sweep over and distract him, but the stark difference between being up here during the day compared to the night was immense. The darkness had hidden just how big the ocean was, comforting him with anonymity in the world where the daylight exposed all of it. Last night had been almost peaceful with him, the little patch of railing, and then Marshall…

                He gulped at the thought of Marshall and knew it hadn’t escaped Peppermint’s sight when she craned her face a little more toward him and studied him a bit more intently.

                “I,” he stumbled, with it coming out as a small whisper, “I’m fine. I, must’ve just… overindulged at breakfast.” It was a feeble attempt, and he was sure Pepper knew him better than to accept that as the truth, but once again she seemed to find it good enough to let slide, and continued leading them to their destination. He hoped wherever it was, it would be inside. A few minutes later he was relieved to find himself in some sort of athletic court set up, thankfully indoors.

                “Um?” He looked at Pepper who just smiled back before nodding over to a group of people who appeared to be on a tour of the space. A man and woman, whom were dressed in fine clothes although a bit ill-fitting from the way the fabric bunched into lumps, were talking with a crewmember while a young man slouched behind them. The boy looked to be about Bubba’s age making him groan a little.

Go figure, Peppermint had already gone and found someone more appropriate for Bubba to acquaint himself with instead of some cheeky third class passenger. It was weird though, they almost looked familiar… The group finished talking with the officer before they caught sight of Bubba and Peppermint; then, as though lit by a fire they rushed over to greet them.

                “Peppermint! Bonnebeau!” The woman screeched happily and tugged them both into a frantic hug. Bubba stiffened at the physical contact but kept a neutral expression of pleasantness on his face. At least, he did so for as long as he could until the hug had clearly continued for too long.

                “Erm..” Bubba declared before throwing a glance at Pepper for some explanation. She obliged with a laugh and freed them both from the unexpected embrace. He looked over at their presumed son and saw him standing off to the side, not participating in the apparent reunion of their two families.

                “Mr. and Mrs. Percival, how good to see you! Bubba,” she directed to him, “you remember the Percival’s right? When you were young, you and Louis would run about the garden while your parents worked on projects together.” Peppermint gazed back at the couple and their son, and Bubba felt the memories from his youth flood back, ones from before his parents’ death. Yes, now he could place their poorly tailored but expensive clothes, and somewhat self-centered son lounging in the Gumball sitting room, or strolling out on the grounds. Bubba wondered how he could forget such things, but chalked it down to the swift repression that usually came with any memories that could be related to his parents.

                “Hey Bubba,” Louis quipped from his place now a few feet to the side of his parents, closer than he had been but still removed.

                “Louis,” Bubba answered cordially, closing their distance and offering his hand to the childhood friend he vaguely remembered spending time with. The other took hold and shook limply, apparently uncaring about the firmness of his handshake and what that may imply about his character. Bubba stepped back to stand beside Pepper, but she suggested the two of them take a walk around the deck while she caught up with his parents. He pondered again at the timing and questioned if this hadn’t somehow been premeditated, but complied regardless. After all, he and Louis had been friends before the Percival’s moved away to somewhere in the clouds, for whatever reason he still couldn’t recall. They couldn’t be so different now, could they?

                “So, uh, how have you been?” Bubba wasn’t entirely sure what to ask the other male, it had been years since they had been small children playing together, but he had to ask something.

                “Eh, you know. Boring mostly.”

                “Oh..”  They passed by a server waiting on people with a pitcher full of refreshments and kept going. A few others were milling about around them, but he didn’t pay any attention to them. All Bubba could focus on was making sure he kept them away from of one particular venue of conversation and how a cold sensation was beginning to cloak itself around him. He shivered despite the sun and warm breeze.

“Well, I suppose constant traveling can become a bit lackluster, especially when you’ve done it a lot. Your mother mentioned this was your eighth voyage by ship?”

                “Indeed. And you know, once you see one…”He waved his hands and Bubba couldn’t help the quirk of his eyebrows. The Titanic was far from the usual passenger ship.

                “I guess were I in your shoes…. this _could_ all seem a bit redundant.” He motioned to the guests fawning over the drinks they’d been served and Louis huffed out a sigh. Maybe, Bubba thought, he could avoid the parental danger zone entirely with Louis.

                “Yeah, you’ve got that right! Mmm, hopefully America’s not so broing, being cooped up with my parents is making me crazy.” But there it was, so easily brought to the surface Bubba could feel the sweat start to bead on his back nervously, and Louis had only mentioned his own parents! This line of conversation couldn’t continue for much longer, or he’d have to excuse himself.

                “Don’t you have split rooms?”

                “Well yes, but they’re just so….in my space! For globs’ sake I’m nearly 19 and they still command me around.” They had stopped walking and were back in the athletic court. Bubba wrung his hands silently to keep from losing control as he felt himself slipping slowly. Be that the outcome, however, he knew where the exits were, and planned to take advantage of them should he need to. Breathing as evenly as he could, he formed a coherent response while his heart hammered.

                “I suppose our guardians can be overbearing at times,” Bubba countered with a gasp, hoping to diffuse the situation, “but they only want what’s best.” Pinching his eyes shut, he hoped that would end it, and he would not have to write down another episode in his medical journal. He’d had nearly two months without a serious attack, and he very much did not want one now.

                “Good God,” the tone he used telling Bubba he’d been fighting a losing battle so he opened his eyes in horror, “I just want to throw them overboard sometimes!”

                 At that, Bubba felt the string that had wound itself around his heart tighten with a nearly unbearable constriction. Somehow, it cut off his wind supply as well as his heartbeat and Bubba was left choking for air. He couldn’t breathe, Glob, he couldn’t breathe! Clutching a hand to his shirtfront, he staggered backward to the surprise of his companion, and felt the blood pounding in his ears. Looking around everywhere for something or someone to help him remove the invisible binding, he kept backing up until a solid form stopped him.

                Connecting squarely, there was an added second of confusion in his mix of terror before Bubba could identify the wetness coating him. He looked back at the shocked face of the crew member before down at himself to see the whole pitcher of what he could now smell was lemonade had completely soaked him from the head down. He knew he should maybe feel a little peeved through the embarrassment and shock, but the look of panic on the server’s face quickly displaced that thought.

                Right now he was sticky, wet, and a complete mess in front of the crowd of strangers slowly forming. He straightened as much as he could and, after gasping out assurances to the server it was Bubba’s own fault for not paying attention to his surroundings, he left with a waved dismissal to Louis telling the other he was fine.

                But Bubba was far from fine.

                It took forever between trying to breathe _and_ focusing on where he was headed; and became even more embarrassing with every concerned bystander he stumbled past along the way reaching out to him, but he finally made it to their lodging.

                Once he was in the room he felt the shaking overcome him and he couldn’t stop the strangled sobs from falling out, nor did he have the energy to try. He closed his eyes and let everything wash over him. As Bubba ground the heel of his hands into his eyes and tried to breathe, a flash of Marshall Lee’s face flew through his mind. As long as he could, he clung to the image and felt himself come back slowly.

                When his breathing became normal again, he stood up from where he had collapsed and sat against the room door.                Part of the drink mixture had already dried and made the shirt Bubba wore stick to him as though it were melted sugar. Without any further thought, the shirt was discarded onto the floor, as well as his trousers. Normally he would be more mindful of where his soiled clothes were placed, namely into a hamper of some sort, but right now having just come back from a particularly bad episode, he couldn’t find it in him.

                 After grabbing a change of clothing, Bubba climbed into the shower and scrubbed away at the humiliation and sadness. He didn’t hear Peppermint come in, but wasn’t surprised to see her worried face once he was decent and had gone back to pick  up everything he had discarded in haste. He also wasn’t surprised to see his discarded articles already picked up and folded into a neat pile on the arm of a chair.

                “Bubba.” She looked at him, and he saw the concern and understanding on her features. This wasn’t the first time he’d lost his composure in public, but it was the first time on a ship in the middle of nowhere in front of old family friends who already pitied him. He picked up the garments and abruptly turned away, his ears burning, wondering how much she had seen.

                “Please Pepper, I can’t, not right now.” The shirt was crusty and he cringed at the texture beneath his clean fingers.

                “Bubba,” she said softly and he sighed. That was the tone she always used when gently trying to prod the truth out of him. Taking a second to breathe deeply and exhale, he turned around to face her. The worry lines on her face almost seemed to have deepened overnight.

                “Will you tell me what happened?” She asked, her stare pinning him to the spot. He hesitated, but then sat down in the vacant chair across from her.

                “Louis and I were discussing the actions our guardians feel necessary to make for our behalf,” Bubba felt his mouth pull up at the corner as he saw Peppermint’s do the same before it drooped and he continued with a sigh, “when he declared his welfare would be better suited should he throw his overboard.” Bubba knew he was trembling again and could feel his eyes trying to produce more tears. Stupid, he thought, I’ve already done this. Biting his lip, he looked up and saw a fierce look on his maid’s face.

                “That Louis never did consider others before speaking his thoughts.” She held a sour expression on her face and Bubba almost laughed. He would have too if he didn’t feel so at fault for the whole ordeal.

                “Pep, it’s not his fault.. I mean, those are horrible things to entertain one’s mind with, but I’m the one who caused such a scene. I.. I couldn’t breathe again, one of those attacks, and I ran into that server. It’s my fault really.” Bubba pursed his lips as he felt the truth of his statement land on his shoulders, that is until Peppermint mildly but firmly disagreed.

                “Bonnebeau Gumball, none of this is your fault. We’ve been aware of these episodes, yes, but they are not something you can control, or even choose to have for that matter! No one blames you for anything, understand?” Bubba nodded, but he knew as well as Pepper, he didn’t truly believe her words.

                “And furthermore, I think I should go have a discussion with the Percival’s son. Well, I have half a mind to do so…” Bubba licked his lips, he really rathered she wouldn’t, he was mortified enough as it was.

                “There’s no need to Pep, I’m sure Louis has already been thoroughly scolded.”

                “Nevertheless, I still have half a mind to say something. But,” she trailed off and looked at him thoughtfully, “right now, we should find something fun to do.” She smiled and he felt an ease fall over him.

                “Well, there was that orchestra we passed earlier…”

                “That sounds like a wonderful idea Bubba. Let’s!”

                     ●                                      ●                                           ●

 

                It was after a few hours of the different tunes mixing with the pleasant conversation of strangers later, and then a meal of well-prepared meat, potatoes, and green beans when they retired back to their room at about 6:30 that night. Peppermint asked Bubba if he was going to turn in for the night or stay up to read for a bit as she pulled out a paperback for herself.

                “Ermm, I was actually thinking a walk might clear my lungs and do a bit of good.” Peppermint stopped adjusting the lamp and looked at him curiously.

                “A walk?”

                “Yes. Just a short one, I believe.”

                “Well then, a walk does sound refreshing. I think I’ll grab my jacket and join you.”

                “Oh! Well, of course…” Bubba picked the bottom edge of his shirtsleeve, thinking of some way he could get Peppermint to stay behind or to have them run into Marshall without it seeming like anything more than a coincidence.

                “Unless you don’t want company tonight?” He met her eyes and saw a statement in them. He wasn’t quite sure what she was trying to express, but Bubba knew it was something.

                “You know I always enjoy your company Pepper, but yes. Some time alone in the open air to think is kind of what I was hoping for.” She nodded in understanding and Bubba turned to go, letting out a deep breath of relief when he was no longer facing her. What was a little white lie in the scheme of things? He’d be fine and she wouldn’t be the wiser. He reached out for his jacket where it hung on a hook, feeling excited.

                “Or perhaps you were meeting a mister Abadeer tonight, and that’s why you’d rather not have my company?” The smile that had been forming on his face faded as a trickle of guilt crept down his spine. Bubba’s ears burned red from the shame of lying _and_ being caught, so he lowered the garment to his side and readied himself for the tongue lashing he was sure to receive as soon as he turned to face his maid.

                When he did face her, he saw she had the paper from Marshall in her hand and knew there was no tiptoeing around the truth now.  It must have fallen out of his pockets earlier when he had hastily stripped and left them in the sitting area. That, or she had found it when she folded the soiled clothing. Either way, it was foolish he hadn’t thought to check for the note after his shower, or before pretending to go out for a solitary walk.

                “Yes, okay, yes Pepper, I was trying to slip away for a walk with Marshall.” He had meant it to come out clear and concisely, but darn it all if it still sounded like he wanted the approval of his most trusted friend. Her mouth thinned to an even smaller line and she hummed slightly in response. His confidence momentarily left him and he slumped, before standing back up tall and looking at her.

                “Last night, before you found us… he,” Bubba paused, unsure of just how much truth he should reveal to his maid, “he helped me with an episode. It was far worse than the one this morning, and he helped bring me back.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, Marshall had brought him back from a very near brink, but funny enough it had been nowhere near as bad as the one this morning. Bubba paused to let Peppermint absorb that story. Whether she believed him or not, the emotions were audible to his own ears. The sweet woman nodded, not looking directly at Bubba, but continued to listen.

                “So that’s why I invited him to breakfast, he helped me, and… and..” Bubba couldn’t think of the second part of his argument on why he needed to see Marshall again, but Peppermint hummed agreement anyway, surprising Bubba.

                “Alright, go ahead, but don’t be too late. Give my thanks to Mister Abadeer. But next time,” she looked pointedly at him, “do tell me the truth first.” Bubba stared at her for a bit before nodding and mumbling an apology, while she opened her book to read.

                “Goodnight Pepper, and thank you.” He said softly before slipping out the door, wondering to himself about how easy that had been, before feeling a bit of guilt at having successfully somewhat lied to his friend, again. Debating the ethics to himself about her knowing the whole truth, he headed to the top deck a few minutes early, hoping in the very back of his mind that Marshall had not been putting him on. After the day he’d had, he needed to catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Poor Bubba! I feel his pain, lately my anxiety has been higher than usual. I haven't had a panic attack in at least a month but I feel like I'm casually freaking out on the inside, at all times.. LOL Life, y'know? 
> 
> So anyway, not much history this week, but a definite longer chapter than usual! Which was prolly just because I'm not concise enough with my writing. I really wanted to get that attack across, and might have tried too hard?.. Oh well. More for you to read, right? :) Also, sorry bout that cliffhanger, but I'll give you a spoiler... Marshall shows up, so never fear! :)
> 
> Want to talk/send me a prompt/ or something else I didn't think to put here? Visit me on the [Tumblr!](http://sk3tchid.tumblr.com/) I post doodles and stuff every now and then, that might just be of interest to you. In fact, I put up a sketch of Peppermint Maid just last (maybe 2 last) week.
> 
> Also last but not least, if you enjoy this update and the story as a whole, do be sure to leave a Comment or Kudos. They brighten my day, like... by 1000%!  
> Now, go look in a mirror and remind yourself how awesome you are, and that you got this week, and I'll see you next Sunday!


	9. Fancy A Walk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None that I can think of! :)

**April 11, 1912**  
**350 Nautical Miles from Fastnet Rock, North Atlantic**  
**6:43 PM**

 

                It was still quarter to 7, but Marshall was already at the designated spot. He was leaning against the same railing the other had almost toppled over and was looking down at the dark surface of the water. It looked as if the ship were sailing through the darkened heavens, so silent and smooth that Marshall had to shake himself from the thought before it became too overly existential.

                Almost as soon as he had, the sounds of hesitant footsteps made a smile appear on his face regardless of his dark thoughts. He didn’t turn around to see if it was him, he just knew it was. The steps ended a few feet behind Marshall and silence filled the empty air.

                “Evening Bubba,” Marshall said before turning around, chuckling a little when he saw the other boy’s face redden.

                “H-Hello Marshall.” Marshall supposed he could give the guy some slack and took his back off the railing to close the gap between them. Bubba looked up in surprise, but seemed to relax now that he was looking right at Marshall instead of at Marshall surrounded by the open water. You didn’t have to be a genius to see the water freaked Bubba out. Which in reality, Marshall thought, was odd since they were on the largest ship in existence. But then again, maybe it helped being the largest ship in existence that also claimed to be ‘unsinkable’.

                “I’m glad your... keeper decided you could accompany me for a walk, unattended even!” Marshall spoke with a grin that only grew bigger when the other grimaced, confirming his theory she probably wasn’t aware this was even happening. “Ah, so it wasn’t completely with her undivided permission...” He quirked an eyebrow, but Bubba was looking down at his feet.

                The pair began walking, neither saying a word. Marshall was thinking about where to begin the conversation when Bubba spoke softly, breaking the gentle quietness.

                “I’m sorry she hasn’t.. warmed up to you like I would have li-, like she should have, considering how we met. She just has my best intentions in mind.” Marshall nodded, not necessarily agreeing, but understanding. They passed the spot where said maid had stared death stakes into Marshall earlier, but he shrugged it off. Bubba didn’t notice and they continued at a leisurely pace, each in their own thoughts.

                “So,” Marshall started after he got tired of the considerable silence “about how we met.” He stopped and leaned against a length rope that sectioned off an area just for the crew.

                “Yes, that.” The younger male ran a hand over the back of his neck and into his pink locks.

                “Do you want to talk about it?” Marshall asked, surprising himself the minute it left his mouth. He had intended to ask point blank what the beef was up with Bubba’s little stunt, but his brain apparently hadn’t gotten the message.

                “Not, not tonight, but maybe another time?” Bubba raised an eyebrow and looked at Marshall. Marshall wasn’t sure if it was to see if he even wanted to hear the story behind it, or to judge whether Marshall wanted to meet with Bubba again, or something entirely else.

                “Sure, another time… whenever.” He replied with an easy smile, and patted the wooden post securely holding the rope for Bubba to sit on. He hesitated, but under the assured gaze from Marshall, hopped onto the makeshift seat.

                “Alright,” Marshall said once Bubba was shifting around to find the most comfortable position, “there is one thing you’ve got to explain _right_ now,” Bubba froze and his eyes widened, “your hair.” Marshall held Bubba’s eye contact with a mockingly serious expression until he saw the sheepish smile come onto the other’s face, and couldn’t hold it any longer.

                “Oh, that’s actually pretty simple. I had a bit of trouble in the lab one day and, well,” he motioned to his hair and smiled. Marshall scrunched his eyebrows together in disbelief and then wholeheartedly laughed, the peals echoing in the empty air.

                “Okay, let me get this straight, you did this to yourself? And now you can’t reverse it? Pffft!!!” He held a fist to his mouth to stop the sound, but it didn’t help, it was just too funny. Bubba didn’t look put out though and chuckled with Marshall before going on.

                “Well… At first no, I couldn’t figure out what went wrong, but,” he bit his lip and shifted his eyes to the side before meeting Marshall’s again, “I may have found a solution to turn my hair back a few months ago and chose not to use it... I kind of prefer this color.” His admittance made his cheeks redden again and Marshall felt something stir in his chest.

                “And your maid?”

                “She may or may not still believe I am trying to find a solution, without any luck. Although she always knows when I’m lying, so maybe she doesn’t care about my hair color as long as it makes me happy.” Bubba shrugged thoughtfully and stared back at Marshall.

                “I just kept playing it over in my mind and decided it had to be a trick of the light. But then I saw you at breakfast today, and by Glob, you have pink hair!” Marshall laughed again and this time Bubba joined in.

                “I suppose it’s just my favorite color.”

                “So I guessed, especially with those duds you had on earlier..” Marshall let a hand trail up over the pink haired boy’s shoulder and gave a little tug on the collar of his current attire: a striped pink and white shirt covered by his dark maroon wool pea coat, “I mean I still see it with this outfit, but… pink huh?” He noticed how Bubba swallowed at the touch; his Adams apple dipping quickly and the blood that had left his face come back softly. Marshall extracted his hand and felt his own cheeks heat up.

                “Well, yes. Pink’s always been my favorite color.” He closed his eyes and seemed to be collecting himself. When they opened again, he was smiling comfortably and didn’t look as awkward as he had seconds before.

                 “As for my wardrobe, I had to change,” he looked down at his clothes and grabbed the lapel Marshall had touched, “I had a bit of a misadventure in the athletic courts.” He retold the embarrassing story of knocking the drinks everywhere, but skipped over the part where his anxiety kicked in and how his Maid had known about this little stroll. Marshall tried to hold his laughter in for the sake of his companion’s pride, but couldn’t. As much as he was sure Bubba wanted to slug him for it at first, he eventually joined in after a while.

                The topics flowed easily from there, ranging from interests in music, dominated mostly by Marshall, to scientific methods and discoveries, which Bubba knew more about. They talked briefly about world politics, since it seemed lately everyone was tense about the world’s situation. They stayed away from the more personal topics like family, and were having a great time. At least, Marshall was as he leaned in close to Bubba, learning everything he could about who the other was, before a light shone on them abruptly and they broke apart to look at the source.

                 Marshall stood up straight, pushing the long sleeves of his dark flannel up while Bubba hopped off the post and made sure his coat sleeves were equal lengths with the buttons perfectly done up. Marshall rolled his eyes at the gesture; it wasn’t like they’d been caught doing anything against the rules, maybe close to it, but definitely not breaking them. Not that Bubba would ever want to either, he sighed to himself, waiting for the newcomer to say something or turn off the bright light shining in their eyes.

                “’Ey! That’s a restricted area.” The guard came nearer and had a frown on his face, but did not lower his torch.

                “Hey, that’s fine officer. We were just admiring the architecture.” He placed his hand on the small of Bubba’s back to get him moving and felt him stiffen at the touch. Marshall tried not to read too much into that, or let the mixed feelings show on his face, but it must not have worked because he saw the guard’s eyes drift between both of their faces with a questioning look.

               “If there’s nothing else, we’ll be going on our way..” Marshall added, pressing the hand still placed on Bubba gently, to tell him to start walking. If there was one more thing Marshall didn’t need, apart from Bubba’s overbearing second-mother, it was a questioning guard who probably didn’t like the look of an able bodied third class passenger trying to steer a wiry, stumbling first class passenger somewhere else in the darkened night. The fewer questions, the better, Marshall thought.

                “Oh, um yes. We should be going,” Bubba snapped back to attention and took a stride forward, “the smokestacks are magnificent at this angle, but maybe we should retire for the night…One can only admire the jewel of our country’s hard work for so long, before the magnificence is lost in the details and darkness. Appreciation is better suited for the daytime hours. Sadly my companion is right, we best be off. Have a pleasant evening.” The authoritative voice that came from the pink clad youth made Marshall stop in his tracks as much as the guard. Once recovered though, he lowered his torch and let them continue on their way, only pausing to tell them to keep better track of the hour next time they should wish to admire the architecture again.

                Walking a few paces, until locating a door that took them inside, they kept going until they were on the grand staircase before they stopped. When they did, Marshall threw an arm over Bubba’s shoulder and steered them off to the side for a bit of privacy.

                “Where did _that_ come from? Good lord, that was…” adorable, sexy, making Marshall hot under the collar far more than it should, “unexpected.” Bubba looked confused and then laughed.

                “You know, I can be quite influential when I need to be. I was kind of brought up that way.” Bubba shrugged while Marshall studied him for the umpteenth time, realizing there were still many layers underneath the few already impressive ones he had seen.

                “Although,” Bubba said after catching the hour on a nearby clock, “looking at the time, I probably should get back to Pepper before she, well... before the hour is too inappropriate.” He worried his lip and looked down. Marshall tried to remain happy that Bubba had even met him tonight in the first place, instead of giving in to the dejection that the night was now over, but it was hard to keep the resentment out of his voice.

                “Yes, I wouldn’t want her to think I kidnapped you, at least not yet,” he added in a hushed tone. Marshall smiled at Bubba and then removed his arm, turning to go see if Fionna was still up and in the kitchen.

                “Marshall?” Bubba piped up, closing the gap before Marshall could get too far, “Um, tomorrow, if you would like to join me for breakfast, I would love to see you again.” Smiling, Marshall nodded his agreement, and Bubba broke into a full toothed grin.

                “Fantastic! It will be at the same time and place. I look forward to continuing our discussions.” He started to turn to go but paused, looking back at Marshall with determination in his eyes. He leaned in close until there were just inches in between their faces and Marshall felt his heart skip, keeping his eyes on the other’s, widened with surprise. Bubba opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, dropping his gaze to Marshall’s chest. He seemed hesitant in speaking, but remained where he was close to Marshall.

                “Thank you Marshall,” he finally said before looking up again, the nervousness slowly returning to his eyes. Marshall frowned until Bubba drew him into a tight hug. He froze for a second, unused to the friendly action before returning Bubba’s hug, letting a hand rub once over his back.

                “You… you’re welcome.” The elder whispered with sincerity into the ear of his trapped prey, before letting his arms drop and watching the happy goofball smile, heading back to his room. Marshall let out a low whistle once the coast was clear and headed straight for the kitchen. Fionna was going to love this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this kind of rounds out Day 2 aboard Titanic, for the most part. I don't really have too much extra for you this week either I'm afraid... Just some nice fluff.. :) And poor Marshall, thinking he was going to get a kiss. lol *Nervous he might get a kiss, more like. Honestly, writing these two.... but I suppose, they've got to figure out their feelings and junk on their own, right?  
>  Also, I hope it goes without saying that Marshall would NEVER laugh at Bubba's anxiety. So far, he knows his fear about the water, he doesn't realize Bubba got triggered into that attack by LSP. Ergo, he's not laughing at Bubba's fears, but his perceived clumsiness. Just saying, laughter at the expense of mental health issues, is not so funny. /endrant. 
> 
> :D With that out of the way and out of good segues...feel free to Kudos this work or Comment what you think about it so far! Reading them always make me so lumping happy! And as always, have a great Sunday (and rest of the days that follow), and I'll see you again on the 12th. Fingers crossed that I'll still have my sanity!


	10. Uncertainties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None I can think of!

**April 11, 1912  
North Atlantic **   
**11:40 PM**

                It was almost midnight by the time Bubba finally returned to his room. Pepper usually turned in to bed by ten, so he wasn’t particularly worried when he found her door closed and the light in his room left on for him. He smiled thinking of her caring concern, before shutting himself into his room.

               He felt like he should be pacing frantically, or even shouting at the top of his lungs with hands stuck crazily in his hair, but once he caught sight of his bed, the only thing running through his mind was how exhausted he was.

               If he were being honest, he usually retired before Peppermint at night, but with Marshall tonight he’d felt so alive and energized, he hadn’t been tired at all! Now, however, his verve was decidedly waning.

               He groggily pulled off his layers until he was standing in just his underthings. Bubba strode over to where one of his trunks sat open on a settee, and pulled out a soft two-piece pyjama set. Once his trousers were on, he turned to grab the top and caught sight of himself in the dresser mirror. He hadn’t been aware he’d been smiling, but the full toothed grin seemed to prove otherwise. Shaking his head, he pulled on the matching top and crawled under the blankets.

               Vaguely he wondered what Pepper would say when he informed her Marshall would once again be joining them for breakfast. But the yawn that tore itself from his mouth at the thought of breakfast effectively drained the rest of his reserves, pushing him over the side of consciousness.

               For the first time since he stepped aboard the Titanic, he was happy he had, giant watery fears be damned.

 

                                                *                                             *                                             *

 

**April 12, 1912  
North Atlantic **   
**7:45 AM**

 

                The rapping on his door was incessant and loud. Bubba flipped over to his other side and huffed, Pepper always let him sleep in when he wante- Oh! Sighing, Bubba got up from the warmth of his bed, and feeling more than a little silly forgetting they weren’t at home, unlocked the door. Pepper stood with a hand still raised to knock when he pulled the door fully open. She gave her young charge a glance-over and frowned. Bubba noted she was fully dressed and looked down at his own attire before his eyes landed on a clock. Once he did, she gave a small hum and walked over to the loveseat to wait for him.

                After closing his door, he sighed to himself and leaned against it. Bubba just hoped today would be better than yesterday’s breakfast disaster.

                Hastily rummaging through his shirts, he pulled out one he knew looked good with his rosy complexion based on compliments from past suitors. He hoped Marshall would think the same, as he buttoned the last fastening and finished dressing. Stepping out of his room, Bubba greeted Pepper and they were off.

                “You look quite nice today Bubba.” She began as their footsteps fell in synch down the hall.

                “Oh, well thank you.” Self-consciously he smoothed down the fabric hugging his waist while his stomach hid a little flip.

                “Any _particular_ reason?” She continued in a tone suggesting she already knew.

                “N-no, none particularly, but I did mean to mention… we’ll be having company for breakfast. I asked Marshall if he would dine with us again and he said yes.” Bubba swallowed out of nervousness and glanced at his, for all intents and purposes guardian, and waited to measure her response. Surprisingly, she smiled and then laughed.

                “Well, then we will have a full table! I invited the Percival’s to breakfast and they accepted as well.” Bubba took this information in stride and felt his face contort into a frown. Was Pepper still trying to, perhaps not set him up with a more suitable partner, but divest his attention away from Marshall?

                And then embarrassment reminded him the last time he and Louis had conversed, Bubba had had a panic attack and caused quite the scene before running away as fast as his legs allowed. Well, he thought, maybe with Marshall there he could manage to get through breakfast without any repeats of yesterday. Although with Marshall there… he might start hyperventilating for other reasons. Breakfast was bound to be interesting, either way.

                When they got to the small podium, Bubba was saddened to see the girl with the bunny ears nowhere around. Hopefully he would get to see her again, he wanted to thank her for delivering Marshall’s note. She certainly didn’t have to, but she had anyway, regardless of any reprimand it might have incurred. Bubba wished to thank her for her bravery.

                The host replacing her took them to the same table, and left without a word. Once seated, they didn’t have to wait long before any of their guests showed up. The Percival’s were the first to appear; Mr. and Mrs. Percival taking the seats next to Peppermint, with Louis sitting beside them, thankfully leaving the seat next to Bubba open. While he wasn’t spiteful at Louis and wouldn’t have minded if he sat next to him, knowing Marshall was coming, Bubba was feeling a touch selfish and wanted to be as close to the mysterious raven-haired man as he could be. If only, to eat breakfast.

                His stomach flipped at the thought. Of course just breakfast, he thought to himself, what else would I possibly… Bubba’s eyes flicked over to Peppermint’s face, but to his relief she was in deep conversation with their guests. If she had been watching him, he was sure she wouldn’t have missed the hot blush spreading over his cheeks like fire.

                Last night had been at the back of his mind, since waking late had made him rush to be decent and forced anything else out of his head. But now, now it was coming back to him, and where he had been eerily calm then, he was now progressively freaking out. With that close proximity, he’d seen up close just how attractive Marshall was. Bubba hadn’t wanted the other to let go of him when he did, and he most certainly hadn’t wanted Marshall to leave his sight. He had, decidedly, wanted to kiss Marshall.

                This revelation didn’t cause Bubba any distress, he figured out years ago he was not like many around him when it came to his affections. But those… feelings of infatuation had always died out shortly after being acknowledged. But with Marshall, it felt… different. Like now, even with the knowledge that he agreed to meet him at breakfast, Bubba felt uncharacteristically anxious about not seeing him. Was this something more than infatuation? Could this be… love?

                Glancing over at the Percival’s, who had been together for as long as he knew them, and thinking of his own parents, he wondered further at his and Marshall’s relationship. Could this thing between them be the start of something life-lasting? Such contemplation for an eighteen year old, Bubba thought while running a hand through his hair, sometimes he felt much older than he ought to.

                Bubba was still staring at the Percival’s with a frown when his eyes looked again to the entrance, immediately breaking into a smile when he saw Marshall Lee leaning in the doorway. Marshall grinned back when their eyes met and walked over to sit next to Bubba. He chanced a quick peek over at his maid, but she was passionately chatting about something baking related with the Percival’s.

                “Good morning Marshall,” Bubba said softly for only him to hear. Marshall put a hand on Bubba’s shoulder while he sat down and replied with his own warm greeting, leaning close enough for Bubba to smell his toothpaste. They were quietly sitting and smiling at each other when Pepper cleared her throat and Bubba realized the rest of the table’s occupants still existed and were probably waiting to be introduced to the newcomer. Bubba blushed and heard Marshall chuckle, noticing he didn’t look away from Bubba’s face.

                “Oh, my apologies. Mr. and Mrs. Percival, this is-”

                “Marshall Lee! Oh my glob, how have you been!?” Louis had been sitting idle, playing with his utensils when Bubba began to talk. When he looked up and recognized the pale man sitting next to Bubba he forgot anything about how rude it was to interrupt someone talking and jumped right into the conversation. Not that he cared about politely waiting anyway, but if he could have his parents not yell at him, that was always preferable.

                “LSP? Dude, it’s been a while! Good to see you Mr. and Mrs. Percival. How did your terms go?” Besides being flabbergasted the two parties seemingly knew each other already, and were on good terms, Bubba suddenly remembered why the Percival’s had moved. Both Louis’ parents had been prominent members of the government in their homeland but had left to pursue other ventures. They had gone back to their native land when their old positions opened up and the other officials had begged them to return to help revitalize the community. Well, things must have worked out fine if they were traveling again.

                 He glanced over at Pepper and saw her face mimicking the same confused look on his.

                “You already know each other?”

                “Oh yes, I remember mister Abadeer, he tried to teach Louis some musical craft, but Louis just isn’t the musical type. Or the patient type to sit down and focus on honing his skills.” For his part Louis rolled his eyes while his mother continued, “Marshall tried his best, however. He was only a young child himself, but so talented. Do tell me you still play dear, you’ve such a gift in you.” Bubba chuckled as Marshall looked unsure of what to do at the sudden praise, which earned Bubba a nudge none too gentle from the others foot.

                The rest of breakfast passed mildly and surprisingly well. Bubba wondered if Pepper might have hoped the Percival’s would be put off by Marshall and that their judgement might have pushed Bubba from his current trajectory. But as the universe would have it, the Percival’s adored Marshall and couldn’t sing his praise high enough. Which if that wasn’t strange enough already, Bubba found it surprising how oddly Marshall reacted when Louis brought up their past history together.

                It might have just been Bubba’s imagination, but Marshall seemed to get edgier than his typical self. Perhaps territorial was a better descriptor if that could be; Bubba blushed at what that implied but remained silent while Louis and Marshall discussed some popular tune in the states, something about a maple leaf…

                Bubba had brought up music as the most recent conversation piece when a topic concerning someone named Ashley had made Marshall clam up. Bubba thought the look of anguish on his face was ill suited, so he took action. He could be mistaken, but it seemed a small smile of thanks had been sent his way by Marshall at the swift subject change. When that too had dwindled down enough, Bubba was relieved when both Louis’ parents and Peppermint declared they should all start off the day otherwise someone might come round to see what they would like for dinner.

                The open air of the deck made Bubba shiver just as much as the view did. For whatever reason, Marshall moved them around to take the spot on his immediate left, making it so Bubba had to face his head away from the ocean to address him when he spoke. He let out a sigh of relief before he noticed Marshall studying him.

                “What?” Bubba asked, suddenly anxious.

                “Nothing, I was just thinking, that’s all.” Bubba frowned, but didn’t press further, he wasn’t sure he wanted or needed to know. He glanced behind them and saw Louis’ parents had stopped to marvel over some work of craftsmanship while his maid and their son were walking at a distance behind Bubba and Marshall, in discussion about something. Bubba figured he knew along the lines of what it could be by how uncomfortable Louis appeared.

                “Hey,” Bubba directed at Marshall, since they were strolling ahead of Louis and Peppermint at a distance sure to be out of their hearing range, “I think she’s warming up to you, really.” He heard Marshall snort and a smile formed on his face instantly.

                “Mhmm, it’s an off day when someone’s guardian doesn’t think I’m a perfect companion for their child in the first 48 hours. I was a little worried my charm might be fading.” The comedic sarcasm was not lost on Bubba and he laughed sweetly. The smile and laugh were short lived, however, when they reached a door and Marshall said he had to take his leave to head back to the third class area.

                “Well, I think she is, and-” he bit his lip; the morning had not lasted long enough and yet it was nearly noon. Bubba wanted more time with Marshall but did not want to appear too forward, since they hadn’t even mentioned what almost happened last night. Thinking quick, he sputtered out a response.

“Maybe I, she could get to know you better, over dinner? Tonight?”

                Marshall inclined his head to the side and studied him. Bubba wanted to look away while the other’s eyes seemed to be looking right through him and into his very soul, but found he couldn’t. In all, it was a bit disconcerting to say the least.

                “As much as I would love to, I’ll have to decline due to a previous engagement… but maybe we’ll bump into each other later.” Bubba tried not to let his disappointment color his voice and facial features, but he was sure it did anyway.

                “Oh, okay. Another time then, sure.” He frowned, that sounded pitiful even to his ears. He saw the smirk falter on the other man’s face for a second before returning to its usual demeanor.

                “Don’t worry Bubba,” he said smoothly, “we’ll meet again, sooner than later.” With a wink, Marshall disappeared through the doorway, leaving Bubba blushing furiously and trying to digest the dismay left in his stomach at Marshall’s departure.

                Really, it wasn’t as if he and Marshall were an item, indeed, for all Bubba knew the other was just a tactile person with a flirtatious personality. It was possible there were no mutual feelings of attraction whatsoever! And wouldn’t that just beat all?

                A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his head and he was surprised to see Louis standing next to him. Retracting his hand and pocketing it, Bubba looked back to see Peppermint now admiring the architecture with Louis’ parents. Turning back to Louis, Bubba saw the other didn’t seem to be able to look him in the eyes.

                “So,” he supplied after a beat of awkward silence, “your maid told me what happened to your parents and I feel like a real dingus for what I said yesterday. I didn’t know and I apologize, it was really skronked up of me to say what I did…”

                Bubba considered the young man in front of him, and realized although oddly phrased, this was a sincere and honest apology.

                “Thanks Louis, I appreciate that.”

                “So… are we cool?” He ventured to look up and Bubba smiled.

                “Yeah, we’re cool.”

                “Rad. So, what’re you doing the rest of the day?”

                “You know, I’m not really sure. Peppermint seemed to have scheduled our entire trip the moment we purchased our tickets. Only she knows for sure.”

                “What about Marshall?” They had been walking back toward their guardians when Bubba tripped over his feet but remained upright. At the mention, he glanced warily at Louis who hadn’t seemed to notice his stumble.

                “What about Marshall?”

                “You two seemed close at breakfast; I thought you might have plans for later.”

                “Oh umm, he’s not, I mean, we only met two days ago so we’re not really close.”

                “Hmmm… Guess I was wrong then, whatever. If you do make plans later you should totally come find me, honest to god I’m so lumping bored!”

               Bubba would have replied, probably with an embarrassing question of just what Louis thought he was wrong about, but they were already back to their guardians and headed in different directions. In fact Peppermint was saying something about their schedule and Bubba should have been paying attention, but couldn’t shake the thoughts of Marshall Lee out of his head. Pepper took it in stride and continued anyway, aware he wasn’t actively listening, but still walking alongside her and not wandering off.  

                He was pretty sure there was something between them. Marshall had said in more words or less, he wanted to see Bubba again. ‘Sooner than later,’ to be exact. Bubba sighed, but Peppermint was too engaged in her own speech to notice, thankfully.

                Bubba knew he was overthinking his current situation, as he almost always did. But this time, he didn’t have his lab set up or his friends around to distract him out of the destructive thought pattern. He pinched the bridge of his nose, but otherwise appeared calm. Maybe if he looked at just the facts.

                Alright then, fact one: Marshall had saved his life. Although his mind supplied, if he were in the same predicament, able to help someone, he would also lend support regardless of attraction or anything else; so that one didn’t really count.

                Fact two: Marshall had accepted invitations to breakfast twice, and showed up both times. Though he shouldn’t get ahead of himself on tomorrow, he was sure Marshall would show up again without fail. So that was something, Marshall appeared to want to spend time with him, even with Peppermint being unnecessarily rude to him. But not only that, he seemed genuinely sad when they had to part. Well, so was Bubba.

                But that was because Bubba really liked Marshall. Like, too much really. Which wasn’t the worst thing, his mind circled back to again, unless Marshall didn’t feel the same way...

 

                *                                             *                                             *

 

                Sighing, he was glad when Pepper asked if he was finished with his meal, it somehow blessedly being past eight already. It had been a long day, but if asked he wouldn’t be able to articulate a single thing they’d done since breakfast.

                “Facts” and “observations” had consumed him all day, and now that dinner was over, he only hoped his brain would give him a rest from the what-if’s long enough for a peaceful night of sleep. Really, it was silly how unfocused he’d been because of Marshall.

                They left the dining area in a dull sort of mood, Pepper only saying a sentence or two at a time, knowing he still wasn’t completely concentrating. Bubba knew the mood was due to him; theoretically questioning his connection to Marshall all day had left little room for him to partake in any actual conversation Peppermint might have tried to engage him in.

                Speaking of, he turned around to see her talking to an officer about some thing or another; he should wait up for her. He had been aware her voice had decreased in volume, but had thought that might have been him tuning her out for the umpteenth time today as they walked; him currently debating if facts 5 and 6 were actually just reiterations of facts 3 and 4 and shouldn’t be included in his data, and her unsure if he heard anything she’d said. But she really was thirty or so yards back, so he paused, waiting in the spot. He thought about walking back to stand beside her, when a hard shove nearly made him topple over.

                The bump effectively broke his thoughts and made him look back, to then blink in confusion as Marshall stood grinning in front of him. Bubba thought it might just be a figment of his imagination, having been thinking about Marshall nonstop all day, but then a real, solid hand reached out to steady his shoulder and all Bubba could do was gawk at him.

                “Uhh?” Marshall laughed and used the hand on his shoulder to give him a clap.

                “Cat got your tongue Bub?” Bubba closed his mouth to swallow hard, not really trusting himself to answer. Luckily, he was spared as his maid approached and noticed the newcomer.

                “Ah, Mr. Abadeer. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?” Her tone was cool, but if Marshall heard it, he shrugged it off.

                “Evening mum, I was hoping to borrow Bubba for a while. I was informed there would be exceptional conditions for stargazing tonight, but woefully know nothing about what to look for.” He shrugged his shoulders theatrically before continuing.

                “But then, I remembered Bonnebeau here is an avid stargazer, and I knew he’d know what to look for!” If Peppermint wasn’t there and he still wasn’t stunned by Marshall’s sudden appearance, Bubba would have laughed at how over the top his explanation was. He could see peppermint wasn’t buying his story but she nodded nonetheless before placing her attention on Bubba.

                “The only plans I had left for us were turn in for the night, so I suppose if you wanted to stargaze for a while its entirely your choice.”

                “Oh umm,” Bubba spluttered, amazed the decision was all his, “well it is a gorgeous night… Yes, a stroll and perhaps some stargazing sounds wonderful.”

                “Alright then, here,” she fished the extra key out of her handbag and handed it to Bubba with a quirk of her brow, “have a good time… looking at the stars. I’ll most likely not see you before morning, so goodnight Bubba, Marshall.”

                Bubba nodded soundlessly, letting out a heavy breath when it was just him and Marshall. He pocketed the small key and turned to see the other smirking.

                “Did you really want to look at the stars, or was that a ruse?”

                “If you’d like to, I guess we can, but I did have some other plans, yes.” Bubba thought over his words for a bit before taking a step forward.

                “I mean, we could try, but it’s actually a terrible night for that. Very poor visibility, too many clouds…” He moved to his side to gesture up at the sky and saw Marshall follow his hand. As Bubba said, there wasn’t a single star out and he saw Marshall blush in the dim light.

                “So… you both knew I was full of it then?”

                “Totally and completely.” He seemed to mull over that before looking back at Bubba with half smile.

                “Huh… maybe she is warming up to me.” Bubba smiled and bumped his shoulder into Marshall’s playfully.

                “So, now that your ruse was successful, what did you have in mind?”

                “Well,” Marshall nonchalantly said while slinging an arm over Bubba’s shoulders, “there was someone I thought you ought to meet… and y’know, maybe I just like spending time with you.” Bubba was glad for the steady arm on his shoulder, otherwise he was sure he would have fallen over.

                Fact seven: Marshall definitely wanted to and liked to spend time with him.

                Pushing the giddiness that gave him away, Bubba decided to play it cool. He wasn’t going to hide his emotions, but he certainly wasn’t going to rush into anything either. They did have the two full weeks aboard Titanic to get to know each other, after all.

                For now, he’d just enjoy the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEY! Woof, this was a looong chapter. Honestly this one gave me a bit of grief, Bubba feels a bit OOC to me, but maybe I've just been looking at it too long, who knows? And part of it got a bit rushed, but.... Idk, I'll come back another time to tweak it maybe.. Anywho, side note. I watched Stakes finally and went to look up some Peppermint butler/maid facts and was kinda shocked to find out Butterscotch butler is the gender swapped version of Pepbut? Like, what? I thought it was weird, but maybe because its a show for kiddos and they don't want parents complaining about maid outfits? I dunno. Regardless, it's still Peppermint Maid to me! XD
> 
> The tune about the maple leaf ML and LSP are talking about is actually the [Maple Leaf Rag](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMAtL7n_-rc), the start of jazz in America at the time. In case the original was a bit boring, here's a second version also taken from the Youtubes: [Two pianos, one man. Seriously, check it out!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKx_auLM-Zs)
> 
> Other than that, there's not too much else for me to say...Comment or Kudos if you wish, or find me on the Tumblr. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you next Sunday!! :)


	11. Proper Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None :)

**April 12, 1912**  
**North Atlantic**  
**9:27 PM**

 

                “Fionna, Bubba. Bubba, Fionna.” Marshall introduced his two friends to each other and laughed as Fionna punched Bubba in the shoulder when he moved to shake her hand. He rubbed his arm wearing a face that fell short of hiding his shock, when Marshall placed a hand on his back. The pink enthusiast seemed to melt into the touch, and forget he’d been over exaggerating the pain.

                “We’ve already met Marshall, duh. Or did you forget I’m the one who slipped him your note?” Fionna wiggled an eyebrow and went back to whipping something in a bowl that seemed to be three times the width of her. Marshall shrugged in defeat, to be honest he _had_ forgotten about the note; it seeming like a lifetime ago he’d sent it off with Fionna. Or maybe it was just being in Bubba’s presence without his falsely sweet chaperone badgering him had made his memory lapse.

                “Okay, you got me,” he said holding his hands up in mock defense. Bubba laughed beside him and Marshall felt his cheeks warm up. “So, what’re ya up to Fi?”

                “Dough. But I’m almost done,” she said throwing the wooden spoon into a nearby sink. She then took a light cloth out of a cabinet and covered the bowl, moving it on the counter and placing it in a dark corner of the room. “See? Done!” She clapped her hands together before using her apron to wipe the excess flour and dough away.

                “You guys want a snack?” She asked after hanging her apron on a hook for the next day. Marshall looked over at Bubba and shrugged. Fionna smiled at both of them and shook her head. She then walked over to a small cooler before going to the table with a container in her hands. Marshall followed suit and Bubba slid onto the bench beside him. Once they were all situated, she lifted the lid to reveal a carefully prepared tray of sweets.

                “Are these for tomorrow?” Bubba asked where he sat next to Marshall.

                “Nope, these are just for us! I made them today.” She said, popping a chocolate ball into her mouth. Marshall picked one up and bit into it hesitantly, but was pleasantly surprised when he got through the shell to the center.

               “Mmm Fi, these are good! Cherries?” She blushed at the praise but nodded nonetheless, scooping another one up.

                “Yup, I got the idea from some I had in England a few months back. The fellow who gave them to me said they were becoming quite the rage in New York. Of course, those tasted better… but you work with what you have.”

                “Why,” Bubba asked after eating one himself, “what was different?”

                “Well there was a liquid center, I mean it was still cherry, but liquid.”

                “Did you match the boiling points of the sugar and the cherries before mixing them? Of course if you let them cool too quickly before the melding point the viscosity would prevent the.. what?” Marshall and Fionna had stopped talking and chewing, respectively, and were each staring at Bubba open-mouthed.

                “You just… do you bake?” Marshall asked and his new favorite blush lit up Bubba’s face.

                “I, it’s a hobby, yes.” He held his head aloft and Marshall was impressed that Bubba wasn’t ashamed of admitting such a hobby. Then again… Marshall liked eating sweets, and he wasn’t ashamed of that, so why should someone be ashamed of making them? Hmmm, he thought, he would have to re-evaluate some of his ideas about gender roles later.

                “So the melding points…” Fionna led on and Bubba launched into a very detailed description on different boiling points of sugars and foods and the delicate balance one had to have with them to achieve certain consistencies.

                Marshall tuned in and out of the conversation, laughing occasionally when Bubba got too excited. He sat back when Bubba got up and started whipping something together as a demonstration and watched Fionna smile and hand him ingredients when he asked for them. When the final product was sitting to ‘rise’ or some junk like that, Marshall hadn’t been paying too much attention, he yawned loudly and stretched his arms out, catching the attention of the other two.

                “So that was… entertaining.” He smiled when Bubba blushed again and Fionna stuck her tongue out at him. Marshall just laughed happily. He shrugged in defeat and the other two joined him back at the table.

                “So how do you know all that stuff? You’re like… a baking genius!” Fionna asked with an obvious admiration in her tone.

                “Well, I wouldn’t go that far, it’s just a few things I’ve picked up here and there.”

              “Bubba, c’mon. It’s okay to tell your friends when you’ve been reincarnated from a baking deity, we’ll understand.” She kept a straight face the whole time and Bubba chuckled along with Marshall.

                “Really, it’s a bunch of little things. I owe most of my knowledge to Miss Mint, my maid. She taught me the basics, and then helped me to expand my knowledge base by trying new ingredients and recipes.” With the mention of his maid, Marshall took a glance at his pocket watch and saw the hour was going on later than he thought possible. He sighed, he didn’t want to return Bubba just yet, but he didn’t want the other to get in trouble either. He’d just have to take the lesser of two evils tonight…

                “Speaking of, I suppose I’d better get you back to your worrisome maid, otherwise she’ll sic the guards on me, right?” He was surprised to see the life seem to seep out of his friend at the mention of returning him to his room.

                “I mean she’ll worry,” he bit his lip and looked away from Marshall, “but, I told her I might be late coming in..” His brow furrowed and he looked like he was debating with himself.

                “Hey, you don’t have to go, I don’t want you to! I mean,” Marshall blinked rapidly after hearing himself, “we could do something else. We don’t have to, um.. Fionna?” He looked over at the blonde hoping she would rescue him from the blunder he’d just committed. She gave him a knowing smile before placing a hand on her chin in thought.

                 To his utter relief, Bubba turned to look at Fionna as if an idea would just materialize above her head. Marshall felt him lean into his side while they sat in the silent hum of the kitchen. Tempting the somewhat rocky familiarity that was there, Marshall gently started trailing his fingers over Bubba’s shoulder. The other boy melted even more into Marshall’s side as a reaction, and he saw Fionna’s smile upturn at the corner.

                 They were all in the same positions a few minutes later when Marshall noticed the small form of cake wandering into the room. The other two didn’t notice her until she rubbed against Bubba’s leg, making him jump almost all the way into Marshall’s lap. Grinning devilishly, he found himself quite glad he hadn’t pointed out the cat to the others.

                “Cake! What are you doing out here?” Fionna leant down to scoop up the feline while Bubba apologized and scooted back into his own space, adding a few inches in-between himself and Marshall.

                “Cake?” Bubba asked while extending a hand for the cat to sniff.

                “Yup, Cake.” Said cat started licking the offered hand and Bubba laughed. Marshall found he really enjoyed the sound and the picture, and saved that memory for himself, but was ready for them to do something fun. Especially since Bubba had put up an invisible wall between them.

                “Sooo,” he drew both of their attention back to him, “do we have a plan, or?” At the reminder, both Fionna and Bubba looked off into different directions, wearing similar faces of concentration. Likewise Marshall wracked his brain at what they could do.

                He had been thinking about grabbing his instrument and playing some songs for them both, but before he shared his music with Fionna, he kind of wanted to perform just for Bubba first. It might be selfish, but he wanted to see the look on Bubba’s face when it was just the two of them, no Fionna or anyone else to influence his reaction. Just thinking of Bubba’s cute blush and glittering eyes, a noise similar to a gasp snapped Marshall back to the here and now.

                “Oh, that’s perfect…” Fionna uttered after a minute of wearing a suspicious smile even by Marshall’s standards, “I know what we should do.” She explained the gist her plan and even Marshall couldn’t get the mischievous smile off his face as he nodded his approval. He looked over at the sweet boy by his side and rejoiced to see a similar if slightly less manic and more confused look on his face.

                “Let’s do it.” The princely male agreed after Fionna and Marshall had sat watching his reaction for too long.

                “That’s the spirit boys! But before we do, we’re missing someone. We can’t do this without him, so let’s go get him!” And with that, the girl bounced out of the kitchen pulling a guy with each hand out the door. Cake watched them go and shook her head, curling up in the box of spare cloths Fionna had made just for her. Humans were silly, sleep was definitely better than adventures right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Busy weekend guys, sorry this update it later than usual. Anywho, Bubba in his baking element and Fionna shipping all of the things. XD  
> So chocolate covered cherries, or [Cherry Cordials](http://www.candyfavorites.com/blog/a-history-of-cherry-cordials-for-valentines-day/) as they're perhaps more properly known have a long history, dating to the oldest ones being made back in 1864. I dunno, I thought that was interesting. Candy! :D For history, that's about it for this week..  
>  I hope you're enjoying the story thus far! Leave a Comment, Kudos, or whatever, they make me as happy as finding the last Popsicle in the freezer! Stay cool, stay safe, and I'll see you all next Sunday! <3


	12. Close(t) Proximity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None I can think of!

**April 12, 1912**  
**North Atlantic**  
**11:12 PM**

                “How is it we all know each other? That’s… algebraic!” Fionna whooped a bit too loudly for the current time of night and Bubba would have corrected her on the proper use of that noun; but he found right now he couldn’t care less about proper syntax or noise levels. For once, he was letting himself have a little fun without sweating the small stuff.

                “That,” he laughed, “is a great question.” They were walking away from the first class room the Percival’s had reserved for the voyage, and everyone was in high spirits. Even Louis seemed a bit more animated than his usual uninterested self.

                “Well,” started Fionna who slung an arm around Bubba’s shoulder, “I know Louis from serving him and his parents dinner the first night, plus he said he needed some help moving the furniture around in his room, so I offered. I like to help people,” she shrugged to his raised eyebrow.

                “Mhmm,” Marshall agreed on the other side of Bubba, “and I met Louis years back when I was first apprenticing in the music shop back home. Fionna and I bumped into each other the day we left Southampton. And you,” Marshall ruffled his pink hair before Bubba could push him away, “well, the same night actually.” Bubba blushed while rearranging his hair to a hopefully less rumpled look.

                “Louis and I knew each other when we were kids, we met informally yesterday, and you,” he turned to Marshall and felt a lump form in his throat, “the first night like you said.” Fionna and Louis didn’t seem to catch the way Bubba and Marshall were looking at each other, and Bubba was glad as he swiftly averted his eyes to make sure it stayed that way. He wasn’t 100% sure what he was feeling and he didn’t need anyone insinuating falsities. He thought Marshall felt similarly, but didn’t want to jump to any conclusions, not just yet. Marshall had been quite tactile earlier, but that could just be his personality.

                “I think it’s a sign!” Fionna declared, clapping her hands, “We’re meant to be best friends for the rest of our lives now!” Bubba laughed at the utter absurdity of her reasoning, but deep down, acknowledged how much he did want that to happen. Perhaps he could get addresses to send them post.

                “So,” he said after the laughter had settled a bit, “what exactly are we doing again?”

                “Ever hear of knock down ginger?” Bubba heard Marshall snicker and knew immediately he and Fionna were up to no good. Really, he should have known letting those two pick their activities tonight wasn’t the best idea. Glancing over, he saw Marshall look away from him, biting down on the giggle in his throat. Even Louis gave him a look that told Bubba he was in for a wild ride. In that moment it dawned on him Louis never had been the biggest stickler for obeying the rules…

                “Why do I get the feeling this won’t be something I like?” He hadn’t asked anyone in particular, but they all laughed the just same, each sharing the thought Bubba followed the rules too well for his own sake.

                “Relax Bubba, it’s nothing so serious an earnest apology couldn’t remedy.” Bubba hummed but decided as mischievous as Fionna could be, willing to get kicked off the Titanic for something foolhardy she was not.

                “Alright fine, I’ll trust your judgement. But can someone at least tell me what ‘knock down ginger’ is?” They continued to walk while Fionna explained the rules.

                 In theory, it was all very simple. They were going to find the door of someone Fionna had yet to announce, knock on said door repeatedly until the group was sure their victim would answer, and then run like the wind away from them. If someone got caught they lost. Bubba grimaced the whole time she talked but felt his mouth form into a smile when Marshall put a hand on the side of his waist and whispered in his ear.

                “Don’t worry Bubbs, I won’t let you get caught.” He was glad it was dark enough so the others couldn’t see the dark rush of red to his face.

                “Well,” Bubba finally stammered when he could form words again, “you had better not.” He slipped his own tentative hand on top of Marshall’s and squeezed. When he did he could have sworn he saw a slight blush spread across the other’s face too. It calmed Bubba to know he wasn’t the only one feeling this… connection. At least, he prayed to glob Marshall felt it too.

                “Okay,” Marshall barked out and startled everyone, “Bubba and I are a team!” Fionna started to object Marshall’s assertion, but he cut her off, “He’s never played this before and I _do_ need to make sure he gets back in approximately the same condition as he left.” Fionna pursed her lips before agreeing. She motioned everyone to slow down a little later, whispering a warning they were only a few doors away from their target.

                “Since we’re teams now, I’m changing the rules. The first team back to the galley wins, and we can’t take the same path.” A wicked smile appeared on her face and Bubba hoped Marshall knew the layout of the ship better than he did. He looked over at him and saw the same competitive gleam in his eyes that matched Fionna’s, making him wonder if maybe he shouldn’t insist on being teamed up with Louis instead who looked utterly bored and disinterested.

                “Deal!” Marshall threw out his hand and Fionna gave it a rough shake. After the agreement, they all rounded the corner and snuck up to the door. Though it was dark, Bubba could just make out the small name placard on the side of the frame: W. Murdoch. Murdoch, he thought as Marshall and Fionna both raised a hand in unison to bring down loudly and repeatedly, why does that sound familiar?

                “Wait,” he said as they both started hopping up and down excitedly, “isn’t Murdoch the first offi-” Bubba probably would have continued his thought had the first officer of the Titanic not opened his door with an angry face, stopping any intelligent thoughts in his brain. All Bubba could do was widen his eyes in response, but thanks to a quick tug from Marshall he found himself no longer rooted in front of the man and instead running like crazy down the deck.

                Bubba’s heart was pounding in his ears, when the sound of Marshall laughing freely made its way through the frantic terror of being caught and chastised. Looking over, the taller man was happily looking over at Bubba, his teeth shining in the darkness. Although he didn’t think it was possible amidst the fear and concern he felt, seeing Marshall that happy made him smile. Wait, no, he was laughing too! They were both laughing and running like maniacs in the night. Footsteps behind them made both their heads turn back, to see a single guard chasing after them. So they picked up their pace and kept going.

                Two seconds later Bubba looked behind them once more before Marshall tugged them into a side entrance and they were off the main deck. They took a few more twists, until they were passing by the staircase. Had someone not been following them, Bubba would have fallen to the floor with laughter at seeing Marshall slide down the banister on his behind and almost completely wind up on his rump when he dismounted. But now was not the time as the footsteps behind them still echoed.

                Marshall stopped in his tracks once they rounded the nearest corner and Bubba almost lost his balance from the sudden halt in speed. Swiftly opening a door, Marshall pulled the pink haired man into a tiny broom closet Bubba hadn’t even noticed was there and shut the door behind them.  
                “Shhh,” Marshall whispered when Bubba opened his mouth to say something. The little room was dark, but lights coming through the cracks in the doorway let in just enough for him to see Marshall clearly. His head was cocked to the side and his eyes were unfocused, as if channeling his other faculties into listening intently to the sounds on the other side of the door. From what Bubba could tell, the footsteps had slowed significantly and were slowly walking past each of the rooms, presumably looking for some hint to their hiding place. When he could no longer hear them, he gave up on listening and went back to observing the man he was in close proximity with. Which speaking of, Bubba hadn’t paid attention to how much their bodies were touching in the cramped space before, and immediately wished he could un-notice it.

                As it was, he was now _very_ aware of how Marshall’s hands were pressing against the wall while just resting on Bubba’s waist at the same time. His legs, meanwhile, were in wedged between both of Marshall’s.  Always the gentleman, or perhaps realizing how his body could betray him in this situation, he fidgeted to try and put a decent amount of distance between two people, but wound up just rubbing against him to Bubba’s embarrassment. Marshall broke out of his trance and looked at him with surprise before smirking and turning back to the door. To his relief, Marshall shifted his hips a little and Bubba let out a tiny breath of thanks when they were no longer pressed together so firmly.

                “I think he’s probably gone down to see if we kept running. If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather wait for him to come back through before we leave.” The smirk never faltered and Bubba noticed a little gleam reappear in the other’s eye. It could just be his imagination, but Bubba had a feeling Marshall was up to something.

                “That’s fine,” he weighed his words, “I wonder if the others made it back to the kitchen.” Marshall locked on to Bubba’s eyes for a few seconds longer than would have been accepted in normal company, as if searching for something, before turning them to the door.

                “Well even if they did,” he looked back with a soft smile, “I think I’m still considering myself the winner.” Bubba felt his cheeks heat up and peered down, which was a mistake as it only reminded him of how close they still were. The heat in his face suddenly surged down to his stomach and Bubba bit his lip, willing it not to travel anywhere else while he was trapped in such tiny quarters with Marshall Lee.

                “It’s too bad we have nothing to entertain ourselves with,” he tried to change the subject to anything else.

                “I’m sure we could think of something,” the pale man countered with a smile. One of his hands dropped from the wall and rested fully on Bubba’s hip, causing the younger man to shudder for a second. Agonizingly slow, Marshall starting rubbing little circles into the small hollow there.

                Meanwhile, Bubba was rapidly losing his composure, feeling both panicked and content. It was maddening, because as much as he wanted Marshall to continue, he also didn’t… this was all just going too fast, he needed a second to think. Placing one hand over Marshall’s, and the other on his chest, the ministrations stopped and Bubba could breathe evenly again.

                “Marshall Lee, I..” Bubba wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say. The man in front of him was brash, loud, and disrespectful, but equally intelligent, and beautiful, and, and when had Bubba’s thumb started to rub circles into Marshall’s hand?! Placing both hands over his face, Bubba sighed with frustration. Whatever this was, Bubba had not been properly trained for it.

                “Hey,” the other replied, nudging Bubba’s hands away from his features, “I’m sorry. That was.. very forward of me. Can you forgive me?” His eyes looked repentant so Bubba nodded before looking away. Even with regret his eyes were beautiful, and tempting. It was easier if Bubba didn’t look directly into them, not much, but some. The silence that followed wasn’t awkward per se, but it was not as easy as it had been the night before.

                When Marshall finally deemed it safe for them to exit, they did so in an orderly manner, careful not to touch each other more than was necessary. Bubba silently wondered if he might have ruined whatever it was they were forming, but before he could find the right way to phrase his concerns they were already outside his door.

                “Well,” Marshall looked from the door to Bubba, “here you are, safe and sound.” Bubba nodded and scrambled to think of something to say to ensure everything was alright between them; he did not want to lose Marshall. But when the quiet dragged on, Marshall nodded with a frown and turned to go back to his lodging.

                “Can I just?” Marshall turned back around when he spoke and Bubba gingerly grasped the side of his face before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Marshall’s lips. It lasted all of a second, but to Bubba if felt eons longer. Quickly looking down, Bubba missed the way the dark haired man’s complexion softened.

                “I wanted to do that yesterday… on the stairwell, and again in the closet just now, but I…” Bubba looked up with puzzlement in his eyes as Marshall carefully removed Bubba’s hand and stroked a soft line across the sweet man’s cheek.

                “I think I know. This, I.. I’m not very good with words sometimes, and feelings even less, but this thing between us… I don’t want to mess it up. Bubba Gumball, I…” He bit his lip and smiled softly, dropping his hand and stepping back. “I’ll see you for breakfast?”

                Bubba’s mind was not able to supply him with words, his head reeling with the possibility of what Marshall might have been about to say, so he simply nodded. Marshall gave him another small smile and then took off down the hallway. Once Bubba was in bed and changed into pyjamas, he found his voice again and softly told Marshall he’d better not get caught on his way to bed.

                He could still feel the coolness of the other’s lips on his own when he drifted off into a needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! Finally! I think this was my favorite chapter to write. Shenanigans, shenanigans everywhere! :D  
> Lol, anyway... [William Murdoch](http://www.williammurdoch.net/man-04_titanic.html) everyone, remember this guy. Real life first officer of the Titanic, and a cool dude. Also,[Knock Down Ginger](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knock,_Knock,_Ginger) , or perhaps more commonly known in the US as Ding-dong ditch, was a real thing too. This time period might have been when it all started, so prankers rejoice! Also also, I can't be the only one that wants to slide down that [staircase](http://hankeringforhistory.com/wp-content/uploads/Titanic-Grand-Staircase.jpg), right?! :)  
> So, sorry for a late update, but an update nonetheless! I hope you enjoy it. :D As always, Comment, Kudo, stalk me a bit on the Tumblr, and I'll see you next Sunday!


	13. The Maids Know Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: slight-Internalized Homophobia/ doubting the validity of one's sexual orientation

**April 13, 1912**  
**North Atlantic**  
**7:29 AM**

                She swore her eyes weren’t even halfway open before she began wondering if Bubba was in his room safely right now, or… well the alternatives were a bit too shocking to think of and her heart really couldn’t take _that_ kind of scare this early in the morning, or anytime for that matter. Using the water closet and dressing quickly in one of her favorite striped skirts, Peppermint walked into the shared space of their room and nibbled her lip a little less when she saw her charge’s door shut. She had left it open for him as she usually did, so she relaxed a bit seeing he had indeed made it back. At a proper hour, Peppermint thought as she none to gently rapped on the door for Bubba to wake, she had no idea.

                But surprising her, he opened the door immediately, already dressed for the day in a crisp button up. She knew it was silly, and was glad Bubba chose that moment to glance down at his shoes, but she couldn’t help how her eyes scanned the room for any sign of that troublemaker.

                Although she wondered if Bubba would believe her or not, though she rather hoped he would, it wasn’t the fact Marshall was a third class passenger that worried her. Glob knew she hadn’t been born into a first class family. Rather, Peppermint had some good breaks and a strong work ethic alongside her fierce loyalty that had put her in the position she currently was.

                No, in reality it was his type. She knew from previous experience people who dressed the way he did, and conducted themselves as he did in the public eye were bound to be trouble. Her sweet boy, and she did see him as her own ever since his parents had met their untimely death, was much too vulnerable. She also knew Marshall fell into the type of suitor Bubba might someday decide to be with, god willing, years down the road. He was still young, and had such a bright future; she just didn’t think he could take any more heart break if this relationship continued only to end badly.

                And yet, seeing him smiling and almost glowing in what seemed a few months’ time if not more, she wondered if she needed to reevaluate the situation. She wanted Bubba to be safe, and foremost, she wanted him to be happy.

                “Good morning Bubba,” she greeted him, and his smile only grew wider.

                “It is, isn’t it Pepper?” His tone was cheery, and since boarding Titanic, genuinely happy. Peppermint wasn’t a fool, she could see the open anxiety and raw nerves Bubba became whenever he had a view of the ocean. Could they have gone another way to America, she would have taken it in a heartbeat so he wouldn’t have to suffer so. But the timing had been important, and after much discussion with his physicians, it was agreed treating his hysteria head-on might be the best approach. She had thought so too, until the first night. Perhaps if it had been her to help him instead of Marshall.. but, she thought wistfully, fate had a funny way of playing out how it would regardless of what one wished.

               Truly, if she were honest with herself, she was starting to warm up to the crass lad. Although snarky to her at times, she saw how attentive and gentle he was with Bubba. The way he tried to be good. Peppermint mused on how the Percival’s had been fond of him; she knew they did not make decisions frivolously when it concerned their only son.

                “It is Bubba,” she acknowledged his earlier comment with a nod and a smile. He turned away from the doorway of his room and went back to rummaging through his propped open luggage.

                “Hey Pepper,” he asked reluctantly as she turned to give him some privacy back, “which tie do you think is more presentable?” Holding up two different fabrics; one a swirled pattern of varying shades of light pink, and the other a maroon based bow tie, the young man frowned between them in the mirror. Peppermint felt herself whisked back through memories of him asking similar questions; he always wanted to look his best when it was important and trusted her to help him with the details. The last time he had asked, she mused, had been for his parent’s funeral.

                Something big must have happened last night for Bubba to be uncertain in choosing a tie.

                “Hmm,” she said, watching him turn around so as not to miss any input, “the maroon one I think. It will look nicer with your hair.” She watched him consider this and then nod, turning back to the mirror to tie it correctly into a perfect bow. Something she had taught him a long time ago, she reflected, when he was still in primary school. When had her little prince grown up? The nostalgia left her wistful, and she watched as he finished the knot and swept his hair back into his signature look, unaware of her internal monologue.

                Once he was ready and they were out of the door, did she finally bring up Marshall Lee. It wasn’t as if she didn’t know he’d be joining them for breakfast, she’d realized how smitten Bubba was with the other even before yesterday night. She just wanted to see his reaction.

                “Well yes, I hope you don’t mind.” He fidgeted a little, which was commonplace by now.

                “Good, I’d like to learn some more about him actually.”

                “You would?”

                “Well, yes,” she said, weighing the rest of her words in her head before speaking them, “if you and him are going to be spending more time together, and I presume you are, then I want to know more about him, his background, his morals.” Peppermint hadn’t expected her young charge to stop walking, so when she turned to her side to address him again, she was slightly startled to see him several paces behind her.

                “Bubba?”

                “Do you.. approve?” He looked up at her and she saw the vulnerability in his eyes. It was as if he were eight years old again and trying to explain how the drapery caught fire next to his makeshift laboratory. Peppermint pursed her lips in thought.

                She didn’t full-heartedly approve of the black haired young man, but she didn’t hold as much disdain toward him as she had been the first night they’d met. Then again, she had thought he might have been trying to harm Bubba from the way neither of them gave her a complete answer that made sense, but since Bubba had divulged the truth on that she’d let it go. But now the question arose,  how much of that should she tell Bubba?

                “Let’s say I’m still deciding.” She turned to go, thinking that would be all they said but when she didn’t hear his footsteps next to her she once again stopped and looked at the thoughtful young man rooted in place. He was chewing his lip and looked a little ill.

                “Pep, am I… is something wrong with me?” She sighed softly taking in the confusion on his face. Going back to him, she hugged Bubba to her side and steered them to a nearby bench.

                “Why would you ever think that?” She asked gently and kept a hand on his shoulder.

                “Because… I mean I’m not,” he paused trying to collect his thoughts, “Marshall isn’t what you would call a typical suitor for… another man.” Ah, Peppermint thought, they were having this conversation.

                “Bubba Gumball you listen to me and you listen well,” she said firmly but lightly, “feeling love is nothing to ever be ashamed of. Your parents would be so proud of you, rest their souls, if they were here to see the man you have become. And while their feelings may or may not have differed from mine regarding Marshall, there is nothing in this world that could make any us think of you as wrong, different, or broken. You are perfect just as you are.”

                She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes, and looking down at her surrogate son could see some had already fallen from him. She cooed and produced a kerchief to dry his eyes. Bubba accepted the fabric and dabbed at the tear tracks. When he looked more like himself although slightly puffy-eyed, and she had regained her composure, he handed back the small square of fabric and they rose to continue to breakfast.

                “Thank you for that, Pep.” He offered his arm for her and she took it.

                “No thanks are needed Bubba, you know I only speak the truth.” Still, she couldn’t keep from smiling when she saw his.

                “I know.”

 

                 ●                            ●                           ●

 

                Breakfast was a subdued affair. They waited to order for Marshall till about quarter past when Bubba decided they had waited long enough, and should go on with their plans. Peppermint had been mentally shifting their schedule around to accommodate for another half hour of idleness, but seeing as he made the decision she decided to do as he wished. She ate slowly, perhaps mentally willing Marshall to show up before they were done, but time kept moving forward and Marshall failed to appear. Throughout the meal, Bubba’s dropping mood was evident with every bite. He had been positively glowing this morning, and now it was as if he’d been struck a fatal blow, his life-force slowly leaving him.

                Sipping the cup of tea she ordered for herself, Peppermint felt herself frown. This boy who had somehow gained her semi-approval, was losing points fast. She was about to suggest they leave a message for him on their way out in case he showed up, when she spotted an out of breath version of the man appear at the entrance. Recognition must have showed on her face, because Bubba turned around a millisecond later to look in that direction.

                They locked eyes, and Marshall made his way quickly over to their table while Peppermint watched the exchange like a third party. There was absolutely no doubt there was something between the two young men. The looks they gave each other, if not enough evidence, were nothing compared to the way Bubba reacted when Marshall placed a hand on his shoulder. She sat back and let the information mix with her sweet tea. They started talking but she wasn’t actively listening. Something indeed had changed between them, and that was going to make her have to rethink more than a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE Peppermint POV! :D A little different perspective but still moving things along. Which as things are going, will be picking up speed! Fluff, angst, repeat... or so I hear they say...  
> No history this week, just self doubting cinnamon rolls. BUT, if you got the chapter title's nod at The Princess Diaries then Kudos to You! 
> 
> As a personal note, I want to give a shout out this week to anyone who has or is going through hard times right now. NEVER be embarrassed of your feelings, Love is Love is Love! LGBTQ+ or not, You are valid, you matter, and you are loved.  
> Until next Sunday, have a beautiful week. :)


	14. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None

**April 13, 1912  
North Atlantic **  
**8:23 AM**

 

                Good glob, how could he oversleep! Marshall never overslept at home, so why did his body have to choose now to betray him, when making an appearance actually mattered! Rushing for the dining hall in a frenzy, he bumped into a couple who glared at him in return. He could hardly be bothered to care, they weren’t Bubba who would undoubtedly be anxious if Marshall didn’t show up, but he threw out an apology anyway. He smiled, realizing that had to be Bubba’s influence on him.

                Running around a few more corners and up some stairs, he was relieved to see Bubba and his maid still sitting where they had the last two mornings. Although their plates were empty, they were still there. Marshall could at least apologize for his lateness, and possibly ask Bubba on a sort-of date later that evening.

                As if he shouted the other’s name, Bubba turned around and they locked eyes. Marshall paused momentarily at the red-rimmed eyes, which suggested Bubba had cried sometime in the last half hour, before continuing. Cursing himself, he doubled his efforts to quickly make his way over to the two. His hand was already on Bubba’s shoulder; trying to reassure through gentle pressure he had no regret from last night, that he wanted to continue whatever this was and that he lov-, that he was sorry for being late when his actions caught up to him.

                Marshall took his hand away and felt his heart beat a little faster when Bubba shifted to keep the connection longer. He looked over at the younger man’s maid and saw her politely dabbing the corner of her mouth. She didn’t look as irritated as usual, but remained impassive. Marshall cleared his throat and found the words he needed.

                “Good, uhm, Good morning! I… seem to have overslept, but I still wanted to see you,” Marshall coughed, maybe he hadn’t quite found the words he needed, “before you started the day that is, because I’m sure you have plans.” He glanced over at Peppermint and she gave him a tiny nod before sipping her tea.

                “Right, so I was wondering if you, that is if you don’t have plans…”

                “Yes?” Bubba asked and Marshall was shaken out of his flustered state. His voice was perfect and curious and wanted him to continue.

                “Well, perhaps if you didn’t have dinner plans or any after-dinner plans for that matter, if you would join me for a… private dinner and company afterward.” He didn’t want to give away his plans, but he also didn’t want to come off as too forward with his maid sitting right there; ultimately holding the power to okay or veto the invitation. He needn’t have worried though, as Bubba answered him before he even finished speaking.

                “Yes Marshall, I would love too.” Marshall searched the others’ face but saw nothing beyond the happy smile plastered there. He gazed over at his maid and was a little unnerved to see her sitting back, apparently studying the ocean and _not_ their conversation. He had expected her to put a foot down or object to such unsavory company for Bubba, but she was serene and calm. She left the whole outcome to Bubba’s discretion.

                “Oh O-okay then, you’re sure? Of course you’re sure,” he stumbled when he realized the silence had gone on a bit too long while he dealt with his shock, “I’ll see you later then, I’ve got to get some things sorted. I’ll um, pick you up at your room around seven?” The pink haired boy smiled and nodded in answer, making Marshall’s heart thump even louder. “Okay then, I’ll uh… see you then.” He tried to speak as smoothly as he could and started backing away. If he ran into a few tables in his hasty retreat so be it, he had things to get done if he wanted everything to be perfect for Bubba later.

 

                “Fionna! He said yes, glob it all, he said yes!” Fionna smiled at the outburst and threw the potatoes she had been peeling back into a tub for later.

                “Well duh,” she said rolling her eyes, “did you really think he wouldn’t?” She stood with her hands on her hips and a smile stuck on her face. Marshall stopped and thought about everything leading up unto this point.

                “How long have you known?” He asked, sinking onto one of the chairs near the tiny table. Her grin widened and she sat on the tabletop, proceeding to punch him in the arm.

                “Dude, since like the first night. I mean,” she thought about it cocking her head, “how _couldn’t_ you see it, or did you think you were being subtle? And then you paired up for knock down ginger?” Her eyebrows wiggled and he couldn’t help the laugh that came from him. When she put it like that, it did seem quite obvious.

                “I think I’ve gone all in with this one,” Marshall admitted the thoughts out loud he had only previously allowed himself to consider the night before. He ran his hands through his loose hair while Fionna rolled her eyes and smiled.

                “I’d say you’re definitely head over heels,” she agreed before snapping her fingers, “so tonight huh? What time?”

                “Seven,” Marshall replied in a daze only an epiphany could produce. Fionna looked at a nearby clock and jumped out of her slouch.

                “Math, you’re going to need some help if you want to pull this off, c’mon,” she hopped off the table and pulled him with her, “we’ll need all the time we can get.” He couldn’t disagree with her there, to pull this off, he was glad to have Fionna aboard to help him.

 

                                    ●                             ●                               ●

 

**April 13, 1912  
North Atlantic **  
**6:56 PM**

                 Seven came much sooner than Marshall thought it had any right to, but everything was as ready as it was going to be, it had been for the last half hour. He knew in reality he shouldn’t be too nervous because it was just Bubba. Bubba, the wonderful pink haired man traveling first class with his stickler maid who undoubtedly judged every move he made…

                Well, he thought, she and Simone had that in common. Marshall might never be the best choice for anyone’s child, or in Simone’s case able to keep her together, but just maybe he could be what Bubba wanted. No, what Bubba _needed_.

                Checking his pocket watch, he saw he was a few minutes early for once and debated whether he should wait the extra two minutes or if he should get it over with and knock already, when the door swung open and Bubba stood on the other side beaming at him.

                He looked at the princely man and wished he had a photograph of the moment to keep forever. Although Bubba always appeared polished thanks no doubt to his strict upbringing, tonight he looked perfect.

               His hair was combed back and in place, his shirt a lovely dark fuchsia with a pretty pink bow tie that matched his hair, and his trousers looked like they might be a dark purple. He looked like the perfect prize from a box of cracker jacks. Marshall knew he was grinning like a fool, and was doubly glad Fionna had talked him into wearing some fancier albeit borrowed clothes. The girl definitely had connections as well as a head full of brilliant ideas, he could admit that.

                And even though the trousers were a bit scratchy and the button down hung on him just a smidge past his idea of acceptably loose, he knew the effort was not lost on Bubba. He could practically feel the other snapping the suspender straps with his eyes and Marshall couldn’t fight off his smirk even if he wanted to.

                “Evening Mr. Gumball.”

                “Evening Mr. Abadeer.” The other hadn’t stopped smiling since opening the door and the nervous clench in Marshall’s gut undid just a bit.

                “Are you ready for dinner?” Bubba opened his mouth to answer when a voice called out from behind him.

                “He is.” Bubba’s grin subdued a little, but remained on his face as he opened the door wider and motioned for Marshall to enter. Of course it wouldn’t be that easy, he thought slipping through the door and seeing Bubba’s maid sitting on one of the chairs. She motioned for him to take the opposite chair and Bubba excused himself to gather a coat for the night. He must have had to agree to this: let his maid give Marshall the talk before allowing her baby boy out with the big bad wolf.

                Marshall shrugged internally; he didn’t have much to hide. Well, there was _that,_ but he was going to tell Bubba everything later.

                They stared at each other for a good minute before either of them spoke, whether deciding if the other might lash out at the other, or if what was to be said wasn’t going to be said out loud, Marshall wasn’t sure. Either way, he knew this had to be a test of sorts.

                “How long will you be,” she eventually asked conversationally, sipping on a peppermint flavored tea.

                “I’m not sure. We’re having dinner once we reach our destination, I plan on conversation afterwards, and whether Bubba would like to walk or talk further I’m leaving up to him. I will have him back before the hour is too inappropriate for your liking, if that’s what you wish.” She hummed, but said nothing further and Marshall wondered if that would be it. He heard Bubba shut his door and was soon standing by Marshall’s side, virtually bouncing with excitement. Marshall smiled, this was going to be a good night.

                “I hope you have a nice time Bubba, and when you return is up to you. Do keep in mind we have plans tomorrow, so not too late of an hour please.” She may have been addressing Bubba, but her eyes slid to Marshall on that last comment and he nodded.

                “Oh, I know Pepp.” Bubba said in a serious manner as Marshall rose.

                “Well then, we best get going if we are to make the most of the evening.” Marshall offered his hand for Bubba which he took instantly, and led them out of the room. Just as Marshall was closing the door he heard Peppermint speak to the room at large, perhaps not intending for him to hear.

                “Do be safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Another busy weekend y'all, seeing friends from different countries, catching ALL the Pokemon, you know... typical Saturday/Sunday. Anywho! Now you know why Marsh was late, and that he's going to make up for that with a proper date. And who knows, maybe smexy times, *cough* in two chapters *cough*. Ha. But really, this chapter's just filler, more angsty/feely stuff in the next one I swear. And there's no real historical stuffs this week either...
> 
> Soooo, I guess without further ado: enjoy this update, Comment or Kudos if you wish, and I'll see you next Sunday!


	15. Hopeless Romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None that I know of!

**April 13, 1912**   
**North Atlantic**  
 **8:05 PM**

 

                “Marshall, how did you even do this?!” They had just finished the final course of their meal in a secluded corner of an empty terrace room,  both feeling content. The space was covered in windows; and because the darkness had consumed the last rays of light, effectively melding the ocean with the night sky, every blind was up with a few portholes even open to allow a refreshing breeze. There was a candle on their table and it provided just enough light for a romantic feel. All in all, Marshall thought everything had turned out more than alright.

                “Well,” Marshall offered, glancing out the nearest window, “I did have a little, okay a lot, of help from Fionna. She may have suggested this spot for us, and made sure it would not be occupied tonight.” He looked back at Bubba and grinned.

                “Well then, Fionna will be my top priority to repay once we dock in America.” Marshall silently agreed, he owed her big time. Without a word, he got up and cleared their plates away, putting them onto a cart also procured by Fionna, and found their last item of consumption. Marshall smiled, putting the bowl in the center of the table and watched Bubba’s eyes grow large.

                “Are these?” He reached out a tentative hand and held one of the small chocolate orbs in his hand before taking a small bite of it. It wasn’t a second later when the rest of it disappeared as well. Marshall let him savor the flavor before eating one as well.

                “Goodness! These cherries are excellent!”

                “They are,” Marshall agreed, “ aren’t they.

                “How did you find the time? Wait, Fionna?”

                “Fionna,” Marshall confirmed, “Believe it or not, she took it upon herself to make these the night we played knock down ginger, said she had a feeling we might want something a little sweet one of these days.” Bubba raised an eyebrow and Marshall chuckled.

                “She said she thought we were an item from the very first night. Can you believe that?” Bubba blushed, but smiled in response.

                “Feminine intuition perhaps, but she is very astute of her surroundings.” Shrugging, he took another sweet from the bowl and ate it slowly.

                “I’m glad she was right.” Now it was Marshall’s turn to blush and duck his head.

                When the cherries too disappeared and they were both feeling on the wrong side of overfull, Marshall suggested they move to the cushioned nook in the corner of the room. Bubba assented, not showing any signs of inhibition. Marshall didn't know if it was from the darkened out water or from the one glass of alcohol.

                Turning his back to Bubba, Marshall took his instrument from where it was stashed underneath the cart and moved to join him on the plush seat.

               The blood-red patina was a stunning contrast to the darkness outside the window, and even more so against his pale complexion, which might be what made it so beautiful. It was probably Marshall’s most prized item. He had made several violins in the shop back in Southampton, but this one had been special before he even started construction. Just from selecting the wood, he knew it would be his own instrument once it was completed.

               Working with a skilled artist, he had commissioned the small axes and human skull to be carved so precisely in a way where the strings would lie perfect, with no interruption to spoil the natural sound. It hadn’t been cheap, but once the final string was tuned and Marshall had drug a bow across the waiting cords, it felt like destiny found Marshall.

              Music had always come easily to Marshall, but with this instrument, it was a constant tap of creativity. Music and lyrics flowed out of him, just from gazing on it. It helped him through the occasional music-less times, and where Simone was concerned, was his unequivocal coping mechanism. Honestly, there was no other way to describe it than liberating from the ordinary world. Looking at the other man, though, he wondered if he might have found another source of joy.

               Bubba had been leaning against a window with his eyes shut, but feeling the dip in the seat, had opened them and began to stare at Marshall. He smiled at the younger man and arranged himself to be closer, running a thumb over the strings softly before readying his bow. He played a simple tune he knew Bubba would recognize, while said man watched him play.

                Every now and then his head would nod to the beat but otherwise stayed still. The smile he had from seeing Marshall play, however, never left his face. Marshall felt himself relax as the tunes blended, morphing seamlessly together, and looked up to see Bubba had closed his eyes at some point. Taking a chance, Marshall’s hands changed the melody again and played the song inspired by the muse in front of him.

                “Hmmm,” Bubba hummed after the final chord died down, “I liked that last one.” Marshall smiled at the comment before answering.

                “You do huh?” Bubba nodded, his eyes still closed, “Good, I wrote it for you.” At that Bubba opened his violet irises to see the teal ones studying him.

                “You wrote that for me?”

                “Well, I didn’t exactly write it for you,” Marshall said off-handedly, “but I did write it because of you, you inspired it. I um, well I saw you the day we left Southampton.” Marshall looked away, wondering if that was a bit distasteful or creepy for the pink tinged man, but Bubba just chuckled. Marshall looked up in confusion and the other’s features softened.

                “I saw you too Marshall; you were down on the docks.” He gestured to the instrument in his hands, “you were playing I think, I couldn’t really hear you though.”

                “Huh.” Marshall leaned back against his own pillar of wall and stared at the blushing boy looking back at him. “Well then, I guess we’re just meant to be.”  Bubba laughed at the rash and unscientific conclusion.

                “I guess so.” Scooting closer, Bubba was only a few inches away, and when Marshall offered a hand to hold, he hesitantly took it. Gaining more confidence with their fingers laced together, he raised them to his mouth and laid a soft kiss on Marshall’s cool skin before leaning against him. It was quite possibly the sweetest thing Marshall had ever been a part of.

                His mind went away from him and projected them into the future; hugging, being close, being real close…. Until he came back to the present and remembered the conversation he wanted to have with Bubba before they went anywhere else. He brought his free hand up and brushed a loose piece of pink hair back into place before speaking.

                “Bubba,” he began, but trailed off when that smart and trusting face looked up at him. He looked away and Bubba sat up, seeking that eye contact.

                “What is it Marshall?”

                “I, well I haven’t been completely honest with you Bubba, and I need to tell you the truth if we are to continue… this.” He saw Bubba swallow hard and slowly sit back away from Marshall, releasing their hands.

                “It’s nothing bad! Nothing terrible, I just, I promise you nothing bad.” Taking a deep breath he launched into the least likely to scare off his, well, whatever Bubba was to him now.

                “So I’m like, first off, probably rich enough to be a king.” Bubba scrunched up his face in confusion.

                “Excuse me?”

                “I mean, I’m not as destitute as I appear. I could have been in first class if I’d wanted to be. I’m not really a third class rank, well I kind of am, but-”

                “Wait,” the other interrupted and cut Marshall off, “are you saying you have the funds to travel and live like a first class passenger, but chose not to?”

                “… basically?” Bubba shook his head in a sort of awe.

                “Why on Earth are you riding in the third class when you could have been in the first class with me and right down the hall for glob’s sake!?” Marshall laughed at Bubba’s line of thought and then shrugged.

                “The best stories and creative people are down in the third class. I’ve actually learned some different styles of music just from walking through the halls.” Bubba seemed to think about that and then nod, accepting his excuse.

                “Of course if I’m ever traveling again and I know you are too,” he teased, poking Bubba on the chest, “we will not be separated through something as silly classes.”

                “So,” Bubba said after another beat, “you’re not really third class?”

                “Nope, I mean I did come from humble beginnings, but I really am pretty talented with the whole music thing. I’ve been saving for most of my life, and when I heard about the Titanic I knew I had to leave London and take a chance. I had to be aboard this ship.” Bubba nodded and went back to leaning against Marshall, putting out his own hand for Marshall to take, which he did.

                “So you’re a self-made man who knows how to keep track of your finances. That’ll please Pepper. Although I honestly think she’s coming around to you. This morning I…”

                “Oh my glob,” Marshall interjected, “can I formally apologize again? I am so sorry I was late. I, I could tell you cried and I,” But Bubba let out a strangled sound from his throat and Marshall stopped mid apology to figure out if he had caused it.

                “How embarrassing! I had a small moment of weakness this morning before we left for breakfast and you were late. Suffice it to say, Peppermint is a saint.” Since he didn’t elaborate on it, Marshall decided for both of their sakes he would leave the matter be. They sat in silence for awhile until Bubba spoke again.

                “So is that it?” Marshall frowned, but knew he had to go on. He sighed.

                “No. There’s more. I, I’ve got a lot of baggage Bubba. I’m not a very good person, but for you I want to try to be. My… guardian, Simone..”

                “Hey,” Bubba interjected, “it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me everything if you don’t want to. Lord knows we all have baggage, I certainly do as I’m sure you’re aware. But as far as you being a good person, I’m not sure anything you tell me could change how I already feel about you.” Marshall wanted to believe him, really he did, but Bubba was still so young and naïve. He was vulnerable. So Marshall just nodded.

                “I’ll consider your opinion,” he said, “and entertain the idea you could be right. But the chances I’ll truly believe you are still pretty low. However,” Marshall said and grabbed back one of the thin hands, placing a kiss on it, “thank you.”

                He knew Bubba could hear the resignation in his voice, but he couldn’t help it. It was going to take time for him to change, providing he even could. This time when Bubba pulled away, Marshall felt his heart ache faintly. He watched Bubba search his stormy eyes, but he didn’t know what Bubba was looking for.

                “Will you do something for me? It’s, well, a tad juvenile…” That piqued Marshall’s interest, so of course he smirked.

                “You, juvenile? Never.”

                “You say that now, but you’ve only known me a few days.” Truly, Marshall had forgotten again they had only just met, it felt like they’d know each other for years. How was it they had fallen so in synch, so quickly? Or perhaps, he thought, not so in synch, as Bubba glowered at his quip. Marshall dropped all traces of mockery and reached out a hand, ready to be as open minded as Bubba needed.

                “I apologize, that was rude. What do you need?” Bubba took the hand and smiled. Gosh, when had Marshall become such a pushover?

                “A promise.”

                “A promise?”

                “Yeah, a true and honest promise. A uh, royal promise if you will.” Marshall studied him quietly. There was no doubt in his mind, this ‘royal promise’ or whatever was a big thing for Bubba. It was a definite piece of him, or he wouldn’t be so nervous about bringing it up.

                “Alright. Just what does a royal promise consist of?”

                “Well,” Bubba started, twisting their hands about until just their pinkies were locked together, “it’s a lot like a regular promise, but between just two people connected like this. And they cannot break their promise. My parents, they…” Bubba’s eyes got a little misty and he looked away.

                “Hey,” Marshall said softly, raising their connected digits, “this, you and I here? I’m in. What are we promising?” His crooked smile and sincere words were enough to bring Bubba back from whatever memory he’d stumbled into, as the other met Marshall’s smile with one of his own.

                “I know you’ve said you’re trying to be better, for me, for… us.” He seemed to test that out but continued, “What I was hoping you’d promise me now… is that you’d continue to better yourself regardless of us being together or not, and that you’ll try to accept and believe the good things people say about you.”

                Marshall bit his lip, but didn’t break their eye contact. That was… a big thing to promise. It wouldn’t be easy, but he could try… if this was the first thing Bubba was asking him to promise even after he admitted he hadn’t been completely honest, well…

                His eyes shifted out of his thoughts and back to Bubba’s face. It was carefully composed, ready should Marshall decline the gesture. He didn’t like seeing that, how easily he could hurt the other by being his usual selfish sort. And yet, with all of the pros and cons and possible loopholes of such a promise, that schooled look of being ready for disappointment settled everything. Lord help him, he never stood a chance against that handsome face.

                “Okay,” he said slowly, watching a spark flash behind Bubba’s practiced façade, “okay. I will try to keep that promise, I royally promise to try my best. But,” he continued after Bubba broke into a toothy grin and went to draw his hand away, “you have to promise me something back.” Now Bubba looked nervous, grin dropping but nodding in solemn agreement for Marshall to continue.

                “You wonderfully practical goob, you need to promise me you’ll cut loose every now and then. I get there’s a time and place where properness must be observed, but I never want there to be a time you’ll put your happiness on hold to save face with others or with me; you’re so smart, but sometimes you gotta think with your heart, with your soul, and not your brain about what _you_ need most.”

                The moment ticked by and Marshall grew antsier by the second. He watched Bubba nibble his lip and let out a breath in a huff. Marshall hadn’t noticed before, but tears had started to fall from Bubba’s eyes so he absentmindedly reached his free hand up to wipe them away. Bubba caught it and pressed it to his cheek, letting his blush warm Marshall’s skin. Slowly but surely, his grin returned.

                “Marshall Lee Abadeer, I royally promise to uphold your request the best I can, though I suspect it will also take some getting used to. But I will try.

                Happier than he probably had any right to be, (Marshall what did you just promise!) or rather happier than he had felt in some time, he couldn’t help himself from lunging forward to capture Bubba’s lips with his own. At first the other stiffened, but after a beat, reciprocated in full, seemingly just as touch starved as Marshall. Really, he thought, it was kind of perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH!! So hey, sorry for missing an entire week there folks!! I was away at camp, and busy with friends I only see once a year. Such is life, right? I dunno, I just didn't have time to edit it to where it needed to be and didn't want to put out an inferior update. Anywho.... this chapter... it's kinda all over and has loads of stuff. Marshall's rich? Royal Promises! Smut in the next chapter!!! All of the above! Originally this chapter was part of the last one, but it got too large and I had to split it up. Which could be why it feels kind of haphazard. Eh..
> 
> Anyway, my normal schedule should be back on track now! I don't foresee anything that would prevent me from posting as usual. If something does, maybe I'll make a temporary note/chapter? Okay, enough from me. Comment, Kudos, or send me metaphorical bowls of Ice cream here or via the Tumblr. :) See you next Sunday, and have a great week!


	16. Consider Me Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None. It is BoyxBoy, but I assume at this point those who aren't into that have already left the story. However, if smexy times aren't your jam, no worries. There's really no plot here, so you wont miss much if you do choose to skip.

**April 13, 1912**  
**North Atlantic**  
**10:50 PM**

 

                This, Bubba decided, was much better than their first tentative kiss shared outside his room. Both their breaths were hot and neither yielded in their advances. Sometime during the exchange, Bubba’s hands had tangled themselves in Marshall’s soft black hair. The other didn’t seem to notice, or perhaps he didn’t mind, as his own hands had snaked around Bubba’s waist to draw him closer. Although he hated to, Bubba broke the connection to lean back for air, but kept his eyes locked with Marshall who also appeared to be panting lightly.

                “I think,” Marshall said with a voice deeper than anything Bubba had heard so far, “if we are going to continue our activities, we may want to relocate ourselves.” Bubba’s brain reinforced Marshall’s statement. It reminded him they were still in the room Fionna had reserved for their evening and a guilty blush crept on his face. Suppose they made a mess, or worse, Fionna were to walk in on their debauchery? He looked back at Marshall from where his gaze had drifted to the door, and saw his eyes were still as hungry his own. With a confidence coursing through him he hadn’t felt in some time, he lifted Marshall’s chin and swiped a thumb over parted lips.

                “Then why are we still here?” The older male smiled predatorily at Bubba, and the latter saw sharp canines gleam over his delicious-looking bottom lip. Standing abruptly, Marshall more or less offered a hand to Bubba before grabbing his violin with the other and whisking them away. Thinking quick, Bubba blew out the candle on their way as Marshall dragged him along.

                They got a few feet from the door before the next logical question formed itself in Bubba’s mind.

                “Where are we going?” Marshall stopped in his tracks and swore. Bubba knew they couldn’t go back to Marshall’s chambers because of the bunk mates there, and while they could just stay where they were and hope for the best, they _could_ go back to Bubba’s room….

                But, he wasn’t sure which would be worse: Fionna accidently walking in, or Peppermint. But after a beat of indecision, they settled on Bubba’s room. Better to ask forgiveness from the experienced than scar the blissfully ignorant Marshall reasoned, making Bubba blush.

                The walk back was in record time, and thankfully done without incident. Once at the room, Bubba silently slipped them both into the shared space, before pushing the lanky musician into his chamber and quickly locking the door. Finally done, he let out a sigh of relief they hadn’t been caught by his guardian and turned around to see Marshall still staring at him with a look that sent shivers down Bubba’s frame.

                Luckily Marshall broke their electric eye contact to slowly walk around the room, letting Bubba catch his breath and racing heart. He watched as Marshall set his instrument on top of the wooden chest of drawers and let his fingers run over the soft set of pyjamas Bubba had laid out for the evening. Slowly, ever so slowly, Bubba watched him peel off his suit jacket and drape it over a chair in the corner.

                Bubba bit his lip, barely containing the moan trying to bubble over his tongue. How could someone be so erotic without even trying? Distraction himself, he turned around and took off his own jacket, draping it over a second chair. Or he would have, had strong hands not wrapped around his waist, making him drop his coat on the floor and miss the target completely.

                His breath hitched as the same hands slid down his front to dip below his waistline. As a knee-jerk reaction, Bubba’s hands flew up to rest on top of Marshall’s, stilling the others movements. Marshall almost seemed to purr and buried his face in the crook of Bubba’s neck.

                “Shh, Bubba relax.” Slowly, Bubba felt himself follow Marshall’s orders and moved his hands to lightly wrap around the others wrists. The steady rhythm of his pulse helped Bubba breath in time. As he relaxed, Marshall’s hands stayed where they were, but started to massage the hollows of his hips. Bubba felt himself melting at the touch, and felt content instead of anxiety when Marshall started to untuck his shirt for better access to Bubba’s skin.

                Once the fabric was out of the way, he felt Marshall’s fingers strumming some sort of sequence into his skin and couldn’t help but think of those talented digits touching every part of him. A shiver went through Bubba again and this time Marshall paused to withdraw his hands and turn him around to check his face.

                And Bubba just couldn’t resist, not with the concern in Marshall’s eyes and the blush dusting his pale skin… his body lunged forward while his mouth claimed the lips previously out of reach from behind. The relief was short lived, however, when he heard Marshall let out a grunt as his back collided with the dresser. Really, that was why he never ‘winged’ it, something always went wrong.

                Immediately, Bubba let go and covered his mouth with trembling hands from embarrassment. But Marshall let out a chuckle before unlatching Bubba’s hands and leading him to the queen-sized mattress nearby. Assuring Bubba he was fine, Marshall sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Bubba down to sit on his lap, knees straddling both hips. Bubba let out a small moan at the friction he felt when his hard member rubbed against Marshall’s through their clothing. It was pure ecstasy, and judging by the look on Marshall’s face, he had felt it too.

                Chasing that sensation, Bubba rutted his hips and the movement sent sparks tingling down his spine. Another un-prince like sound fell out of his mouth and Bubba blushed, but couldn’t deny the pure need he felt. He saw Marshall smirk at his reaction before joining their mouths in a messy kiss.

                Bubba’s mouth parted and he felt the alien touch of Marshall’s tongue roving with his own. He was about to break the kiss and ask Marshall what he intended for them when a roll of the other’s hips made him shudder and moan again. Flipping them around, Bubba found himself lying on his back with Marshall leaning above him, maintaining the pressure of their groins. Kissing deeply again, it was a few minutes before they parted, each breathing heavy. Marshall touched their foreheads together, and closed his eyes. Bubba seized the opportunity and allowed one of his hands to wander upward, slipping under the other’s suspenders to rest on Marshall’s chest. Balancing with one arm, Marshall placed his other hand over Bubba’s to hold over his heart.

                Feeling brave, Bubba used his free hand to slide Marshall’s suspenders down one shoulder, and looked up to see him smirk.

                “Eager are we?”

                “I, I…” Bubba felt his face heat up again and dropped his hands to his face, parting the fingers over his eyes so he could look out.

                “Is it bad if I say yes?” It took a moment for the muffled voice to filter into words for Marshall, but when they did he chuckled lightly without malice.

                “No, definitely no. I’m sorry I interrupted you, but,” he bit his lip making Bubba lower his hands to see his face better, “if you don’t slow down just a bit with the touching and grinding I’m going to come in my pants before we’re even naked.”

                The silent ‘oh’ of surprise on Bubba’s face made Marshall blush from his honest comment. So Bubba wasn’t the only one fighting these urges to remain in control _and_ go all the way, that was comforting. But that wasn’t what stuck in his mind.

                “You want to see me naked?” This time Marshall laughed brightly, sitting back on Bubba’s thighs while his hands landed on Bubba’s stomach for balance.

                “I mean, I thought that was a little obvious given the prominent bulge in my trousers, but allow me to draw you a picture.” Marshall said with a naughty smile, sliding his hands up Bubba’s chest and when he reached his collar bones sliding them down again. He repeated the motion, speaking in a tone that made Bubba shudder.

                “First thing I want to do is get you out of these clothes. I want to see just how far that delicious pink blush of yours goes. Then once the wrapping’s gone, I want to taste every single inch of you to find out if the rest of your skin is as sweet as your mouth. Then, when you don’t think you can take any more, I’m going to swallow you whole.”

                Bubba gave a short yelp, mixed with surprise and pleasure when Marshall shifted his hips to press against Bubba’s again.

                “I might even mph-,” Marshall looked quickly from Bubba’s hand on his mouth to Bubba’s face, raising an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

                “Glob help me, I want all of that,” he let out in a shaky breath, “but about that whole coming in our pants issue?” Taking the hint, Marshall eased backward with sheepish eyes. Bubba almost whined at the loss, but knew the spasms building in the base of his spine would have been the end of him had Marshall continued.

                “I think,” Marshall stated matter of factly, “we’ve had enough foreplay.”

                Bubba wasn’t sure what he meant by that exactly, but if it meant the fruitless teasing was done that was just fine by him. If all they were going to do was get off by rubbing against each other then fine, he wouldn’t try to hold back anymore. But this promise of _more_ that Marshall held in his eyes had Bubba waiting, and wanting.

                “May I?” Marshall asked fingering the lapel of Bubba’s shirt, his eyes blown wide with lust. Looking away, Bubba nodded, but Marshall brought a hand to his face, bringing it back to lock eyes with him. “We don’t have to do anything. You know that right?” Bubba smiled at the concern and brought a shaking hand up to the collar button of his shirt, undoing the button himself.

                “I know.” Once two more were undone, Bubba found his hands being moved away and colder hands continuing where his left off.

                No one had ever undressed him before, well perhaps Pepper when he was young, but never with such salacious intentions. That being said, he wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself besides watch as Marshall’s eyes undressed him as much as his hands did. He was so gentle, so caring. It was almost comical how careful Marshall was being. After all, Bubba wasn’t some fragile bubble disposed to popping. Yet, by the way he moved his hands and pushed the fabric out of his way, it was as if Bubba were something precious, something as indispensable as air that one unintentional move could screw up. Which, all people were irreplaceable to someone, but to have Marshall look at _him_ like that… well, the pressure in his gut wasn’t just from pleasure. Deeper, more sincere emotions lie there too.

                “You’re beautiful, you know,” Marshall murmured absentmindedly, ghosting a breath over Bubba’s neck before kissing down his sternum. The tender comment made the younger man shudder, bringing acute awareness back from his inner thoughts to how uncomfortably tight his trousers were. But then a wet tongue licking over a nipple caused his hips to buck once again, drawing a gasp from him and rekindling the heat in his belly. Marshall chuckled, gazing down at Bubba fondly, before looking down past his stomach.

                “These are going, now!” Bubba hummed, trying not to buck again when Marshall took to his waistband and fly.  Working quickly, Marshall peeled back Bubba’s trousers and pants in one fluid movement.  Bubba inhaled sharply at the cool air, but then choked on it when he felt Marshall’s long fingers wrap around his sensitive area almost immediately.

                “So beautiful, glob..” He looked back at Bubba with affection and then, licking his lips, back down to his prick. Following his eyes, Bubba watched as Marshall’s hand languidly pumped up and down along his pink manhood. A drop of pre-come beaded on his tip, and his hands grasped at the sheets when a confident thumb swiped at it roughly. He was aware his body was reacting too quickly for any sort of extended time, and understood when Marshall took his hand away although it did nothing to stop the whine in his throat from the loss of contact. They both wanted this to last as long as possible, but didn’t want to go slow.

                Standing up casually, Marshall slid the remaining suspender down and slowly stripped himself of his clothes. Bubba watched greedily, wishing his hands were the ones touching Marshall, but he was still trying to keep from hyperventilating at the sight in front of him. Soon, he made a note in his head, definitely soon. Once all of his clothing was off, and his own cock sprung free, Bubba took another startled breath in.

                Marshall was gorgeous. He stood at the end of the bed and as Bubba watched, took himself in hand and started to stroke his own erection. Bubba’s twitched from the display and he moaned. Where he was thicker, Marshall was longer, and had a slight curve. Bubba wished to know how deeply he could take Marshall and he shivered at the thought. He was just so very… large.

                Too slowly for Bubba’s liking, Marshall walked back to the bed and crawled to where he had been leaning over Bubba before. He resumed his marking of Bubba’s body before staying true to his word and kissing down the length of his skin. All the while, Bubba was finding it harder and harder to stay in control of himself.

                Finally Marshall paused, poised between Bubba’s thighs, with his face inches from his cock. His breath was much more even than Bubba’s, he noticed, but didn’t care too much about why. All that mattered right now was the two of them, so intimately close.

                “If it’s too much I can stop, like, at any time. I don’t want to push you.” Marshall said with eyes gleaming, looking for one more affirmation of consent. Bubba shakily nodded to show he understood.

                “I, I can do this. I want to do this. With you. I trust you.” He saw Marshall smile before he felt a soft kiss on his inner thigh.

               “Oh gummy, you don’t know how much I’ve wanted to do this to you.” Before Bubba could question the nickname, his mind was lost to the overwhelming pleasure that consumed it.

                Warm, wet heat surrounded his manhood and though he struggled to form intelligible sounds, nothing intelligible came out as he looked down and saw the beautiful mouth of Marshall Lee currently wrapped around his member. Cussing, he threw his head back onto his pillow and gave in to the wanton feelings. Any thoughts of reprimand were shoved from his mind when Marshall began bobbing, and dear god, humming around his cock. He could feel all of it and glob was it good!

               One of his hands found its way into Marshall’s raven locks and stayed tight, gripped in delirium as the pleasure built. But if the heat pooling in his stomach were any indication, he knew he was close to the edge. While Bubba Gumball was well-mannered and educated, he was also curiously human. He had, though he would never admit to Peppermint or any other living soul should they ask, conducted his own research on his body’s erogenous zones during his leisure time. He was no stranger to coming.

                And yet, never ever like this. Bubba needed to tell Marhsall how close he was to spilling over, but all he could manage were the soft grunts and mewls that were being pulled out of him by Marshall. He could almost feel himself short-circuiting.

                As if the sweet torture couldn’t get any worse, he felt the muscles in Marshall’s throat constrict from swallowing and it sent him over the edge completely.

                Bubba’s vision went white from the force of his orgasm, and when he could see again, it was to the sight of Marshall licking him clean. If he didn’t already know the limits of male physiology, he would have sworn he could orgasm again just from that image. Marshall met his eyes and smirked, with his tongue still on the head of Bubba’s penis.

                Weakly, Bubba tried to swat Marshall away from the overstimulation he was feeling, but only managed to let his hand fall from Marshall’s hair and groan. The other seemed to get the message, however, as he pulled away with a raspy chuckle. Bubba didn’t think it was possible, but he was still riding out the aftershocks as Marshall sat down next to him. Eventually though, his breathing started to slow down, and the tremors were all but gone. He felt a carding motion, and opened his eyes when he heard his name moaned sweetly.

                With one hand Marshall was pushing Bubba’s sweaty bangs out of his face, and with the other he was stroking his own hard member.

                Bubba sat up on his elbows and watched, blushing when Marshall hung his head down and moaned again. Bubba cleared his throat, and the other man slowed his actions, looking questioningly at him.

                “I, I could take care of that.” And in reality Bubba ached to, after what Marshall had just done for him, he wanted to do everything and more to Marshall. But Marshall looked at him in a way that made Bubba fall silent. There was affection there, Bubba was sure of it, but confliction too.

                “You don’t have to, I mean, I hope you don’t feel like you owe me.” Marshall said evenly trying for nonchalance, but Bubba saw the way he moved, being slow and subtle, most likely to avoid the agonizing friction of his own skin contact. Bubba smiled before sitting up and pushing Marshall against the head board and letting his fingers trail over the elder’s chest.

                “I know, and I don’t. I _want_ to. Just,” he bit his lip in embarrassment, “perhaps not like you did, not yet. For now I, may I touch you?”  He thought he might have seen Marshall roll his eyes, but the small warm smile showed otherwise.

                “Whatever you wish Bubba, consider me yours.” Marshall kissed him again, and Bubba smiled. Snuggling up to him on his side, Bubba leaned into Marshall’s chest, liking the way he could feel his heart beat as wildly as his own. Using his hand, Bubba wrapped each rosy digit around Marshall’s length and felt it twitch under his touch. Squeezing lightly, he twisted and pulled, dragging his soft hand over Marshall, again and again.

                He listened to the way Marshall’s breathing hitched, not quite able to take his eyes off his hand, and felt his heart match the erratic pattern. He could feel Marshall tensing and knew he’d come soon. Feeling mischievous, he crooked his head to the side and whispered into the waiting ear.

                “Come for me Marshall.”

                With a cry Bubba knew he should be concerned about the volume of, Marshall came hard. His semen shot out in hot spurts and seemed to last forever. Bubba continued to stroke him through it until Marshall physically stopped him with his own hand.

                Both finally spent, they sat panting, each in their own blissed out head space.

                When a few minutes passed and Marshall was muttering something about sleep and leaning more heavily on him, Bubba sighed and got up from the bed. The other whined at the loss but Bubba promised a speedy return. Although there wasn’t much for Bubba to clean of his own mess, he wanted to get Marshall cleaned before they each passed out.

                It turned out the cloth sponge-bath took less time than it did to convince Marshall to put some clothes back on, but soon enough they were each clean and decently clothed for Bubba’s tired standards. Marshall was already lightly dozing when Bubba got the blankets over them and his pillows just right.

                He settled in with a content sigh, looking forward to breakfast, regardless of what Peppermint may have to say. And when Marshall’s hand found his underneath the heaps of blankets, Bubba gladly took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! So truly, my first attempt at smut (and probably my last)! I mean, I think it turned out okay? More fluff than smut, but kinda smutty? I don't know... I tried hard, but it still feels weird to me. So I apologize if anyone was reading the story JUST for this chapter.. unless you liked it, then... you're welcome! ^.^ But eh.. It's what it is. I might try again with a one shot after this story is finished, but I might just leave the smut to the more experienced writers, and stick with my fluff. :) (For real though, like I wasn't even sure I was going to keep this chapter in because of how uneasy it feels...*internal screaming* But, I digress.)  
> Like I said with the top note, no big plot here, so no real eastery eggs for you this week either... and I guess that's about it. Comments and Kudos brighten my day, or if you wanna stalk me on the [Tumblr](http://sk3tchid.tumblr.com/) there's always that option. Otherwise I hope everyone has a nice Sunday, and I'll see you next week!  
> P.S. if you're one of my real life friends reading this, I did warn you didn't I? And yet here you are, reading this... But for reals, text me, we should catch up! (and forget you read this) XD


	17. Turbulence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic Attacks described. 
> 
> Also, if you skipped the last chapter... they took the date to the bedroom, had some fun and then fell asleep. Two cuties feeling safe, and in love with each other. Okay, RESUME.

**April 14, 1912  
North Atlantic **  
**2:03 AM**

 

                Turbulent seas pulled Bubba back and forth, tossing him roughly. How had he gotten into the water? He didn’t remember jumping, or falling for that matter. Bubba tried to look around in the weightlessness to see anything; Pepper or even Marshall for that matter, when he suddenly felt a constrictive force tighten around his shoulders and midsection. He looked down and saw a thick rope wrapped around him. Instantly he tried to free himself, but thrashing harder only seemed to make it bind tighter. In his frenzied state he thought he could almost make out a voice calling his name through the surging waters. But he couldn’t concentrate; he was gasping for air and struggling against the ropes that were pulling him under.

                Again though, he heard his name, and this time looked in the direction he thought it came from, what seemed to be an upward area. There was light filtering down through the water, so for all Bubba was worth, he kicked. The harder he kicked and struggled, although tightening the ropes around him, brought him closer to the weird wavering light above him, but he knew if he could reach it he’d be able to breathe.

                Finally breaking through, Bubba’s eyes flew open from the too realistic nightmare and he drew a ragged breath in. The strong ropes were still holding him he realized, so wiggling a little less violently than before, he loosened himself from what turned out to be Marshall’s strong arms holding him. Once free, Bubba moved to the edge of the plush bed and held his head in his hands to focus on slowing his air intake. He felt Marshall shift on the bed behind him, but sighed with relief when he did not try to touch him. Bubba needed the space to breathe and collect himself, and whether Marshall knew it or not, giving him room right now was the best thing he could do.

                When his breathing evened out again and he didn’t feel like his heart might burst out of his chest, Bubba sighed and crawled back into the bed. He leaned his shoulders against the headboard and avoided eye contact with Marshall, who for his part just waited patiently. After some time of Bubba sitting dejectedly and Marshall waiting, the latter pulled himself close to Bubba until they were shoulder to shoulder and he offered his pale hand for support. Bubba took the proffered hand and leaned onto Marshall’s chest, listening for the quiet beat of the others heart.

                “My parents… I lost them a few years back when their ship was lost to sea. They were coming back from business in America… for my birthday. They weren’t going to originally, but I threw a fit until they promised to come back for it. Had they waited…” He broke off with a sad sigh and Marshall squeezed him lightly.

                “I just, ever since I’m always on edge when I’m near a large body of water, or ship, or just anything to do with the ocean I suppose, I just can’t seem to let it go...”

                “Makes sense, if I lost Sim- someone I loved to something, I’d probably avoid it too.”

                “Well, it’s not just avoiding things… I, it’s kind of full on terror, even when I know its not real. Like, just now, that nightmare. It felt so real… but I also knew it wasn’t? I just, I can’t breathe when it happens and my heart feels like it might erupt out of my chest. It’s really just exhausting, I wish I didn’t have to deal with that on top of my already long list of responsibilities, you know?” Marshall nodded and Bubba leaned further into the paler man.

                 “Does that happen a lot,” Marshall asked moments later, rubbing soothing circles into Bubba’s back with his free hand.

                 “Yes,” the pink boy admitted, feeling spent. Marshall hummed and continued to soothe Bubba. He was rapidly falling back into a drowsy state, aided by Marshall’s presence.

                 “It almost happened the night we met,” Bubba whispered softly, “because I had to be a darn fool and try to face all my fears at once! It did happen before our walk..” His eyes had closed a while ago, happy and feeling content with the closeness of his, well… friend didn’t seem quite like the right noun after their intimacies, but they had time to figure out the logistics later. He was just about back to sleep when the gentle touch stopped.

                 “It wasn’t… because of me, was it?” The vulnerability in his voice made Bubba smile and he opened his eyes to look at Marshall.

                 “No love, it wasn’t you.” He yawned, “Louis doesn’t have the greatest filter between his brain and his mouth. He said some triggering things, but it’s all okay.” He saw Marshall’s mouth form into a tight frown, and before he could second question himself, leaned up and kissed him. It seemed to shake Marshall out of whatever thought he’d been harboring as he smiled and returned a kiss onto the crown of Bubba’s head.

                  They sat like that for awhile before Bubba thought he might fall asleep in that position, having long thought Marshall had already drifted off when the other spoke again in a curious tone.

                  “Am I really your love?” Bubba smiled and took Marshall’s hand in both of his, kissing each digit before speaking.

                  “For as long as you want, although I hope it’ll last far into America.” Marshall hummed and hugged Bubba closer. The last thing Bubba would be able to recall for certain, was Marshall replying with an answer of forever.

 

  * ● ●



 

 **April 14, 1912  
North Atlantic **  
**6:55 AM**

 

                A loud rapping on the door startled Bubba awake. The first thing he saw when his eyes focused, was an equally bleary-eyed Marshall staring back at him. Bubba couldn’t help the smile that spread across his features and placed a kiss onto Marshall’s worrying brow.

                “Stay in bed, I’ll tell Pep to go to breakfast without us.” Marshall smiled in response and nodded, stretching like a cat in the bed. The knocking, curiously, had only grown more incessant to the point where Bubba raised his voice with mild annoyance.

                “Enough Pepper, I’m coming!”

                “Bubba! Please-” Whatever she had been about to say was interrupted by the two uniformed men who stormed into his room after he opened the door. Bubba watched in horror as the two shoved past him and bee lined for the bed where Marshall had sat up trying to rouse himself, and aggressively yanked him off and out of the room.

                When Bubba could think again from the shocking wake up and realized Marshall had been forcibly taken from him, he sprang into action. Although he was still in his nightclothes, he strode into the adjoining space intent on getting some explanations only to pause in his step at the sight of another officer and Peppermint Maid arguing. Her eyes told him to stop, so against his strong urge to shout and demand an answer, he bit his tongue and tried not to fidget too much while he waited for the man to explain things or leave so Peppermint would tell him just what the hell was happening.

                He tried listening attentively to what was being said, he even caught something about missing money back in Southampton and there were questions directed to Bubba and Pepper to see if anything was amiss, but he couldn’t connect the lines that were being handed to him. Something was hideously wrong, Bubba could feel it in the pit of his gut.

                When their unwelcome guest finally left, he could no longer keep his silence.

                “What the Hell is going on Pepper?” He didn’t realize he was going to yell at her and felt instant guilt when he saw her flinch before turning to face him.

                “Bubba,” she said carefully like he was a caged animal that might snap, “sit down.” He hadn’t realized he was pacing again, and though he didn’t want to do something as inactive as _sitting_ right now, he did as he was told and sat atop his hands to keep from further fiddling.

                “Please tell me what’s going on, honestly?” He asked, slumping back on the chair as he felt some of his adrenaline leave him.

                “It seems,” Peppermint said after gauging his person for a minute before sitting across from him, “that word has come from Southampton Marshall Lee Abadeer is wanted by the authorities in connection to a large sum of cash found to be missing from his guardian, Miss Simone Petrikov.” Bubba listened, and felt his hands fighting to form into fists. That couldn’t be right, what Marshall had said..

                “It’s a lie.” He said quietly, not intending to speak at the moment, but the words came out anyway.

                “Bubb-”

                “No.” He said and calmly took in a large breath, holding it for a beat before slowly exhaling. “That is not who Marshall is. I know you don’t fully approve of him, but I do believe with my deepest, most logical and character assessing part of myself, that _that_ is a heinous lie. It’s not because I have strong feelings for Marshall, though I do, but because he told me things last night and I can tell when people are lying, and he,” Bubba hesitated, “and because he royally promised me.”

                He didn’t need to say anything else, he saw the enormity of his confession in her eyes. Each knew how much water a royal promise held for Bubba. Ever since he was little, it became his highest form of honor. His parents taught him keeping one’s word was one of the utmost important duties in life. Should you break your word, you would in essence break your whole character. So at an early age, when something was very important Bubba would make a royal promise. Nothing was above the Queen save God, but there was just more weight on a royal promise than a heavenly one. Heavenly made it sound as if you didn’t keep your word in this life, perhaps you would be spared in the next, and that was not what his parents had meant. What good was one’s word when they were dead? Or so, that’s how seven year old Bubba had interpreted it.

                “Well,” Pepper said after a few minutes and nodding, “that changes things. Get dressed quickly and we’ll go see if we can make this right.” When she spoke it was with conviction and Bubba blinked at the realization of how much she trusted his judgements and was on his side. But who was he kidding, Pepper was always on his side.

                He followed her direction and headed to his room. This time he didn’t bother coordinating his outfit with a certain color scheme. He dressed swiftly and at the last minute threw Marshall’s left behind shirt on over his undershirt. It still held the scent of him and Bubba felt his nerves settle a bit at the comforting scent. If Peppermint was dissatisfied by his dressing choices she didn’t let on and they left the room in a dull fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... y'all make it through the cheesy romance of last week's update? :) Good! Now have some angst and action! Muahahaha!! No historical stuffs since it's mostly just about them and dealing with each other. Other than that, I haven't got much else. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a nice Sunday, and I'll see you next week. (Also if you do want to Comment or Kudos this story, please do! As well as anything on the Tumblr. I've been known to reply... eventually!) ;)


	18. Bad Little Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None I can think of.

**April 14, 1912  
North Atlantic **  
**8:45 AM**

                This just figured. The one time Marshall might have found love and Simone had somehow managed to throw a wrench into the situation, and she wasn’t even remotely near them. In fact, she was thousands of miles away. Yet here she was, driving a wedge between him and Bubba, and that damn maid who probably believed whatever story Simone had told the officials aboard Titanic who in turn told the Gumballs. Flipping great.

                He hung his head in embarrassment as the workers continued to bustle around him. There had been no plans for prisoner containment aboard the Titanic, and really why would there be? This was a passenger ship, not Scotland Yard.

                But they made do with the lack of a proper space, having cuffed him to a pipe in the back of a large workroom. From where he sat Marshall could see workers running messages around and handling the switchboards; and for the most part not paying any attention to him. Which, was nice of them, but disconcerting at the same time. For the past few months, if not the last year or two he had had the same treatment. Perhaps not so much ignored, but forgotten.

                He hadn’t wanted to dwell on her; was he not on his way to becoming his own man without her in his life? But there she was, continuously following him and making his life difficult. Life, man… just why did he have to have a heart again?

                A bustling to his left made him look up and watch one of the officers walk over to him. He gave Marshall a stern nod before pinning a slip of paper onto the cork board to his right. He strained his eyes, and could vaguely make out something about ice before he noticed someone else watching him closely so he ducked his head again. That wasn’t like him, being bashful and shy around authority. But if he wanted to get out of here, sooner than later, being a good little prisoner instead of a bad little boy might just help.

                Lord knew he didn’t look saintly, especially now with only an untucked undershirt and trousers that weren’t his own. That, and being found in the bed of the sole heir of the Gumball family who Marshall thought might be underage certainly didn’t help his case. Of course they hadn’t done anything Bubba didn’t want to do, but no one asked what Marshall had to say. And he was sure, contrary to what Bubba thought, that maid wasn’t doing him any favors either. For the first time in a long time, Marshall felt terribly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! So short chapter is short... Sorry everybody, but this had to happen. For plot and history reasons, it had to be here. Also I like the last couple of weeks no real history... I took artistic liberty to put the whole crew in like, a weird bullpen/cubicle kind of thing, so that is probably unlikely. But the ship did receive notice of the ice bergs early on. Ranging from a few, 'hey saw some ice guys!' to "Holy crap, are y'all seriously heading into that?!' More or less... But uhhh, yeah.  
> So like always see you next week, and have a happy (what's left of your) Sunday!


	19. Judge and Jury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Nope! I mean, maybe slight homophobic judgement, but it's quite minimal.

**April 14, 1912**  
North Atlantic   
**1:12 PM**

 

                It had been hours. Breakfast came and went and still Pepper and Bubba were waiting. Waiting to talk to someone in charge, waiting for answers, waiting for… anything really. They were currently sitting in the little café, each with uneaten portions in front of them. After the first few hours, they’d finally been informed they would be able to talk to someone in the helms room about Marshall around two. But until then, all they could do was wait. Rubbing at the hickey Bubba found on his collarbone, he wished time could hurry itself up.

                Bubba sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time, and he could see Pepper struggling to refrain from reprimanding him. She looked as wrung out as Bubba felt, if that were possible. Although he didn’t mean to, he sighed again, his mind circling back to why they had been waiting all day: Marshall.

               “Bubba,” Peppermint said jolting him from his self-deprecating thoughts.

               “I think,” she declared, “once we have this sorted, perhaps you should let him know how deeply your feelings run and see if his reciprocate.” Bubba sat up in his chair and met the honest unjudging gaze of his maid.

                “I know Pepper. To be honest I’m still trying to figure out my feelings, although I thought I made myself clear. But… we will talk.” She nodded at his words and they both let it go to the back burner for the time being. Glancing at his watch, he saw they had nearly half an hour until their meeting, but asked Peppermint if she would mind them arriving early. She gave her assent and they left the café.

                The walk took them all of eight minutes to Bubba’s dismay, but a friendly officer let them into a commanding officer’s station until the latter was free to talk with them. They were, after all, early so it came as no surprise they had to wait a bit longer. If it was between waiting in the café and in here, well waiting was waiting and at least here was a bit closer to getting some sort of answer.

                They endured the slow passage of time first in silence, and then in curious musing once Peppermint pointed to one of the maps hung on the wall. She was in the middle of a particularly interesting tale of how some sea got its name when the port door opened. Two men were talking; one saying something about several messages waiting to be addressed when the other spoke.

                Bubba looked up at the sound of the second voice and nearly fell out of his seat. First Officer William Murdoch stood next to the door, dismissing the man with his messages before walking over to sit down at the table across from them. Bubba swallowed hard and noticed Pepper look at him oddly. He shook his head to show he was fine, and hoped she would chalk it up to his nerves now they were finally getting to talk to someone about Marshall. He just prayed Murdoch wouldn’t recognize him from the other night before he got some answers.

                Thinking of the worst, the room seemed to grow smaller, so Bubba focused on his breathing. If he was here to speak on the behalf of Marshall, to express just how good the other was, it really wouldn’t help either of them if Murdoch remembered them as the hooligans who tricked him in knock down ginger. A hand rose to his face before he realized it and started rubbing his forehead. Looking up, Bubba saw the other man studying him, so he willed his hand back down to his side and told himself to act natural. Glob, he thought, this might be harder than he thought.

                “Right,” Murdoch said, pulling Bubba from his spiraling thoughts, “what exactly is this about? I was told you had some information regarding mister Abadeer?” Bubba gulped and nodded, not sure where his voice had run off to, rendering him speechless. Thankfully, Pepper was not so tongue-tied.

                “You were told correct. We are acquaintances of Marshall Lee Abadeer and have come to inquire about his sudden detention.” Murdoch listened carefully, sitting with his back flush against the chair. He nodded.

                “Just acquaintances?”  His question was directed at Peppermint, but Bubba caught the swift glance in his direction and he felt his cheeks warm. Pepper hadn’t missed it either. Her tone became curt, but still polite.

                “Quite.” Murdoch took a moment to just sit there, his head resting on the knuckles of his left hand while he studied the two of them. It was a tense silence to Bubba, but he rationed that could be leftover guilt from their late night shenanigans, instead of the insinuations coming from the officer now.

                “Alright,” he finally sighed, “then tell me, what is it you think I should know?” Bubba looked over to Peppermint for encouragement and found it.

                “Whatever crime he has been accused of, is entirely false in nature. Marshall is innocent of everything besides, perhaps, his slight mischievous view of the world. Even then, no malice is ever intended…”Bubba bit his tongue; he should have stopped while he was ahead. But if Murdoch was leaning in either direction, he had yet to show it on his impassive face.

                “I see. Is there anything else?” Bubba’s mouth gaped open in an uncharacteristic manner, but he couldn’t help it. Murdoch didn’t believe him. Peppermint intervened while Bubba tried to compose himself.

                “Sir, I really must impress upon you how much we believe in his innocence, and were we asked to testify in a court of law, we would unerringly back him.” He seemed to consider her words, lacing his own fingers together over his stomach.

                “I assure you, we do not take accusations lightly and…” he paused, matching both Bubba’s and Peppermint’s eyes, weighing some internal decision. He let out a short sigh before talking again, “And, to be completely honest with you, there doesn’t seem to be much supporting the claims besides some frantic words, against Mr. Abadeer.”

                Just like that, Bubba could breathe normally. He hadn’t realized how compressed his chest had felt, like being encased in an ever-shrinking cube of ice, but with the confession from Murdoch he found his frame unrestricted.

                “Furthermore, I had a chat with Marshall, and already came to a decision before this meeting. I-,” With a thud, the door to the little room crashed open and Bubba heard another familiar voice begin an apology.

                “Sorry sir! I thought you might like some tea and, _oh_!” Fionna stopped short when she caught sight of Bubba. Her mouth opened in question with a fierce determination on her face to do something, but he shook his head, willing her not to. Now was definitely not the time for her to do something heroic, no matter how sweet the notion was.

                “But you know what, this isn’t tea!” Nervously she laughed, and Bubba used everything he had in him to stop the groan in his throat. “No no, it’s um,” she looked down at the cup and floundered, “dishwater... Yeah! Sorry, this is just dishwater. I’ll be going then!” She quickly turned on her heel and shut the door, leaving the occupants in the room a bit dumbfounded. Bubba wasn’t sure if all that had actually happened, or if he was just so relieved his imagination had gotten away from him; but then Murdoch was apologizing for the bizarre interruption and continuing the conversation where he left off.

                “As I was about to say, I’ve found nothing amiss on board, so this will only become a case should something else happen in the presence of the Abadeer lad, or more legitimate evidence can be procured against him. This is a ship, not the stockades, and as it happens I have more important matters that need my attention.” Bubba could hardly believe it, after spending most of the day scared out of his wits that he might lose someone else he loved, he didn’t know what to say.

                “Thank you,” it was whispered and he wasn’t sure if he had heard him, but a small smile on Murdoch’s face proved otherwise.

                “There’s nothing to thank me for when I’m just doing my job. Marshall was released some thirty minutes ago and is probably back where they dragged him out of this morning. Now I don’t mean to be brusque, but,” he gestured to the door and Bubba was quick to hop out of his seat and hold the door for Peppermint who took a bit longer to make herself appear more composed. She was out the door and Bubba moved to follow when Murdoch’s voice stopped him.

                “And Mr. Gumball,” the tone was light but full of authority, “I trust you to keep Mr. Abadeer and yourself out of any further trouble while you’re aboard, especially of the nighttime variety. I know how it is to be young, as I was once, but not everyone will be so cheerful when their door is knocked upon and the hour is late.” Bubba caught his breath and froze, before hastily nodding and uttering some sort of assurance to the man who was doing him a major favor. Cocking an eyebrow, Murdoch looked from the door and back to him, and Bubba caught the hint. Shutting it tightly, he turned to an inquiring Pepper and after a shared smile, they took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHA! Double Feature y'all!!! You guys didn't really think I'd leave you hanging after a 500 word update, did you? Boom. So, Marshall is free and roaming about... Murdoch has 'more important things to do' *cough ice warnings cough* and Fionna.... I just love her, y'know? She's a good person. :) Anyway, we are now about T-24 hours until Titanic sinks. This is kind of getting close to the end folks, probably about 10K left that hasn't been published for you. *fingers crossed for some epic storytelling*  
> In all seriousness, I apologize for late updates. They suck. But I was gone all weekend at a geocaching event and didn't have the energy in me to edit yesterday after the long drive back. Which is kinda why you get two updates, but mostly because the one before this one is sooo short. Anywho.. Enjoy the rest of your week, and stay awesome everybody! Also, Kudos or Comment if you wish. They make my day! :)


	20. Creature of Habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None. :)

**April 14, 1912  
North Atlantic **  
**11:00 AM**

 

                To Bubba’s disappointment, Marshall was not where Murdoch had guessed he would be, not that the latter would know that fact until later. Marshall, upon being released after an exasperating but fair chat with the first officer who seemed to know something about him he wasn’t saying, was in a bit of a haze. They had talked for an hour, a whole hour. And after hearing him out and talking to someone back in London, Murdoch simply unlocked the cuffs and let him go.

                Maybe he was just used to being in the cell longer, but it all felt a little too easy to Marshall. It wasn’t like this was the first time he’d been detained by the authority, albeit never aboard a ship… Murdoch just seemed to have bigger things on his mind and didn’t care to have his time wasted by this. As was a pretty good summation of what he actually said, which was just fine for Marshall. Because if he was free to go, he could go and… well, do something. Being outside the cage was always preferable to being caught in it.

                Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and thought of what to do first. He would have to talk with Bubba, if his maid even allowed it at this point. He figured she’d have to, at least to let him apologize and say goodbye. How stupid had Marshall been for actually believing they could make something work?

                He started to head that way before he remembered the indecent amount of clothing he currently had on. Steering himself in the other direction, he walked to his room to put on something from his suitcase stashed there. Maybe once he had his own clothing and not this failed costume on, he’d feel like he could actually handle the important social interactions that awaited him. Adding to his poor luck, however, one of his bunkmates was in and looked to be in a talking mood. Marshall walked in without even trying to hide his embarrassment as Tonio let out a low whistle.

                “Someone had an interesting night.” Marshall let out a mirthless chuckle while he hoisted his case down from above.

                “That’s one way to put it,” he grabbed a crumpled flannel shirt and threw it over an undershirt. Kicking off the borrowed trousers, he found a comfortable pair of his own and pulled them on. The familiar cut and tightness made him feel a little more in control. He was rolling up the ankles before he realized the other man was talking again.

                “Well, whatever it was, you missed out on the fun last night. Everyone was wondering where you were with your fiddle.” Marshall smirked, enjoying the thought of people he barely knew wanting to hear him play. He reached over to grab said instrument when he remembered it was still in Bubba’s room. Well, it seemed they would have to eventually cross paths then…

                He wasn’t actively avoiding the boy he’d been found in bed with that morning, per se, who no doubt had a maid in searing rage at him this very moment…. Okay, so maybe he was avoiding him. What could he say, commitment and embarrassment had never affected him before, so it wasn’t like he had a large base for comparison on what to do now. He could go ask Fionna, he supposed. But then he ran through that conversation in his head and didn’t really want to have it again. Fionna would most likely be angry. All girls eventually got angry at him. After all, he was just a liar and a bad person trying to be something he wasn’t. No, right now he needed to think this through on his own.

                “Hey?” His roommate was talking again.

                “Sorry, what?”

                “I said,” after he was sure Marshall was listening this time, “that a few of us are going to mess around on top deck for a while. You want to come?” Marshall shook his head and thanked the lord for giving him a break.

                “Nah, I need to recoup after last night, but thanks. I’ll see you later though.” The other man nodded and left the room to Marshall and his thoughts. He hadn’t thought he’d be able to nor did he have any intentions to, but he fell asleep after his bunkmate had gone. Call it the extra stress he’d had lately, but when Marshall woke up half the day later, his body felt fully restored. His mind, on the other hand, was still a roiling mess. Since he was so entirely awake, he thought he’d figure out just what to say to Bubba, but an hour later kept in the small space, he was still no further in figuring anything out and even more worked up.

                Marshall had thought holing up in his room would help clear his head and make things easier, but if anything, it put him back in that cramped room with his hands cuffed together. It was stifling. He got up and decided to roam; he wasn’t ready to talk to Bubba yet, in truth he half wanted to avoid him the rest of the trip, but he wouldn’t do that to Bubba. He just needed to find some courage first. In truth it confused him why he couldn’t find the words he needed, it wasn’t like him.

                Rounding a corner, he bumped into someone and gave a half apology. Another wonder there, he never used to apologize to anyone before he met Bub-”

                “Marshall LEE!!” Surprised, he turned around to look at his victim and had to slap a hand over his face once he recognized the bunny eared hat.

                “Oh beef, we’ve gotta stop meeting like this.” He thought it was a funny joke but when he saw the scowl remain on her face he felt shame rise on his own. She must know, oh glob, Bubba must have told her how he got carted from his room…. She hated Marshall now, that had to be it. And really he knew she would eventually, he could see through everybody’s kind façade to the truth of humanities biggest flaws; pretense. They pretended to care, but when things got too hard, they revealed their true selves and didn’t pretend anymore. It happened before, with Ashley, with Simone, with his real mother…

                “Hey!” Fionna was waving a hand in front of his face and he realized she was still in front of him. His composure came back and he pretended not to care either.

                “Yeah, what?” Okay, maybe he wasn’t as composed as he thought. Judging by the shaky tenor of his voice and the flash of pity he saw in Fionna’s eyes. She took a step forward and Marshall closed his eyes. He’d been slapped by Simone of course, when she wasn’t thinking straight, but he hadn’t wanted to feel that anger from Fionna. He waited a few seconds before he felt it, except what he got wasn’t what he expected at all.

                Her arms were wrapped around him when he opened his eyes, and he could see the tears starting to well up in her eyes. A hug. She was giving him a hug. Surprised, he raised his arms and let them hover in the air for a second, unsure what to do. Eventually though, he pulled Fionna close and they just stood like that.

                “You goob! Do you know how worried we’ve all been? How worried Bubba was, _is_?” She pulled away and Marshall let her. He hung his head in shame.

                “Right… I, don’t know if that’s-” he began but stopped when she punched him in the arm.

                “How dense are you man? He like, loves you and junk. Of course he’s worried.” Confused by her words, Marshall stared back. It had been a long time since someone had said they loved him. Bubba had said something along those lines last night, but Marshall had written it off to lust and the blowjob. These people actually cared about him? Suddenly Marshall felt a new form of guilt crushing him, as things snapped into place and he saw everything as it actually was. And to think, he had kept Bubba waiting all day when Marshall knew how much anxiety the other probably had right now. His mind flashed to Bubba curled in on himself trying to breathe and his heart leapt.

                “Listen Fi you’re right, I’m an idiot and I need to go. Bubba-” He didn’t need to finish as he saw her nod.

                “Yeah you do! But listen, we’re not done either, kay? When you’re done with Bubba, meet me on the top deck. I’ll be there at like 11:30, and if you don’t show up, so help me!” He knew her threats were empty, but he put his hands up defensively. She laughed and told him to scram, so he did. Fionna, he decided, would always keep him straight, glob willing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYYY!!! Finally. Like, you all don't even know how frustrating this computer shop stuff has been. Anyway... I only have to go back one more time to get a part I pre-ordered, then I'll be done with them. To the story!!
> 
> It's progressing! Dang it Marshall, don't say that, remember what you promised Bubba! Yeesh.. Anyway, it's getting close to the finale.. I know, I know, I've already said that.. I dunno, I was just reading ahead/working on the next chapter and it's just... so fast to me I guess. I'm just really excited to see what you all think about it I think. That, and I need to finish off the epilogue! But yes, things be happening. No real extras this week... no, wait! Here's a [link](http://allday.com/post/8448-filets-in-first-gruel-in-third-what-class-differences-looked-like-on-the-titanic/pages/5/) to what a third class room would have looked like, plus the cafe Bubba and pepper were at! So now you can imagine Marshall and Tonio chatting in their actual room, if you want. :)  
> Okie doke then! Comment or Kudos, or go chat me up on the Tumblr. I hope you all have a better and less frustrating rest of your week than I am, and I'll see you on Sunday!!


	21. Heartsick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Nope! :)

**April 14, 1912  
North Atlantic **  
**7:25 PM**

 

                Bubba was not freaking out. No, why would he? It had only been hours since Murdoch said Marshall was released and yet he hadn’t seen or heard from him. So why should his heart be beating a little fast and his nerves strung tight?

                Marshall was special to him, even before their intimate encounter, but if he admitted just how much he loved the other in such a short amount of time… well, Marshall didn’t seem too keen on the idea of commitment. Bubba had meant it when he called Marshall his love, but the other hadn’t said it back and seeing as he was nowhere to be found now... Bubba was pacing and he hated that, but if he stopped moving he’d probably cry or have an attack.

                A knock on the door made him look up and pause in his steps. The clock read around half past seven, so Bubba supposed Pepper might be coming back from the dinner he had been too upset to go eat. What if Marshall showed up? He had to be here to… well, what exactly he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t going to yell at him, it wasn’t Marshall’s fault his adoptive mother had lost her senses and accused him of theft. He might have words with him for not seeking Bubba immediately, but then that was a little selfish of him wasn’t it? Ugh… what was he going to do? Another knock sounded and Bubba jumped. It must not be Pepper, she had a key and all, and had never knocked to enter the room before anyway. It was probably Fionna then.

                She stopped earlier to see if Marshall had shown up and to see what First Officer Murdoch said about the whole thing. She hadn’t seen Marshall either to both parties’ dismay, even with all her connections. Bubba feared he might be hiding.

                Strolling to the door on the off chance Fionna had some news, he didn’t expect to see his very problem standing sheepishly on the other side of the doorway. Surprising both of them, he pulled Marshall into the room and after slamming the door, grabbed Marshall’s face with both hands before kissing the breath out of him. When they broke apart, Bubba let Marshall embrace him and steer them to the loveseat.

                Bubba couldn’t help the way his body shook but Marshall started rubbing circles into his back. It helped. Breathing in deeply, he looked up at Marshall and saw his face was a mixture of worry and guilt. He was glad he’d changed into his own clothes before he came back. Wearing Marshall’s shirt and breaking down in front of him would have made Bubba feel more pathetic than he already did.

                “I...” Bubba closed his eyes tightly before beginning again, “You’re okay?” His tone was weary, but he didn’t feel like trying to hide how worried he’d been that something awful might’ve happened to Marshall.

                “I am.” He replied after some time. Bubba nodded in relief.

                “Good. I was, wor- concerned.” He saw Marshall nod.

                “I know. I’m… sorry.” Bubba sighed and leaned back into Marshall to let the moment be.

                “I can tell.” The silence that followed wasn’t quite comfortable, but it was edging away from awkward uncertainness. After a bit, Marshall broke it with a sigh.

                “I couldn’t come back right away, I wasn’t sure you would still… want me. I thought I needed to figure some things out, but I think I may have overthought it.” Bubba laughed, happy to have an explanation that didn’t center around any disgust over Bubba, but then frowned. Why would he think Bubba wouldn’t want him?

                “Marshall… I don’t think I’ll ever _not_ want you. Be it now or, 200 years from now, you are who I want to spend forever with… if that isn’t too forward.” Marshall laughed and squeezed Bubba closer to him in deference of the dark blush of his own self-consciousness.

                “I hope you know just what you’re getting yourself into Gummy, because I am no cake walk.” Despite the teasing, Bubba giggled.

                “Did you just call me Gummy, again?”

                “I sure did Gummy, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” Bubba shook his head and smiled.

                “You’re batty, you know that right?” Marshall chuckled deeply and Bubba felt his heart flutter. “And as far as what I’m getting myself into, I don’t care. As long as it’s with you, that’s all I need.”

                “My Gummy,” Marshall hummed, placing a kiss on the crown of Bubba’s head, “so sweet.” Bubba thought the moment might have lasted longer had Pepper not chose that moment to return back. Looking at the two of them sitting so closely, she didn’t seem surprised. In fact she smiled.

                “Ah, Mister Abadeer. I’m glad to see you are doing well, and might I add my apologies for this morning’s rude awakening.”

                “O- oh, um sure, thanks.” Bubba heard the uncertainty in his voice and couldn’t help the smile he shared with Pepper before his nose caught the whiff of food. Glancing at the container in her hands, he felt his mouth water and his stomach rumbled as if on cue.

                “Very good.” She nodded before setting a bagged version of dinner on the coffee table. “I had the fortune to run into that tenacious Fionna, and she prepared some dinner for the both of you when I told her you were waiting for Marshall.” Her eyes flicked over to Marshall and Bubba felt his own cheeks redden and Marshall slump a little more in on himself behind him. He hadn’t planned on telling Marshall he’d spent all day waiting for him, but supposed he would have found out eventually.

                “Thank you Pep, was there, was there anything else?” She smiled as he tried and failed to not be obvious about wanting time alone with Marshall. When was he going to learn, she always saw right through him.

                “No Bubba, that’s all. I’m going to retire early, so if you’ll excuse my departure. Have a good rest of your evening. And,” she added as her door was just about to close, “not too late boys. We have much to do tomorrow. Good night.” They both managed to say good night before letting out the respective breaths they were each holding.

                Bubba looked at Marshall who seemed to be a little taken aback at the sudden acceptance from his oldest friend. Taking out the food, he explained.

                “Pepper knows everything you know.”

                “And she doesn’t mind?”

                “No, not at all. Well… she approves of your company, but should we wish to continue she probably does expect you to spend a decent amount of time courting me once we get to America.” He took a bite of the lamb dinner and let the flavor draw him in. It was wonderful and Fionna was a saint. He looked over and saw Marshall was enjoying the food packed for him too, some tomato-based pasta dish.

                “Well then,” he said between slurps, “I suppose I’ll have to purchase better courting clothes, maybe get a haircut… and set up shop near your residence. I can’t be too far away should the whimsy to call on you overcome me.” Bubba smiled and wiped a smudge of sauce off Marshall’s face. They continued eating, until Marshall was scraping against the bottom of his dish. Bubba knew it was getting late so, putting the dishes back into the sack they came from and making a note to return them to Fionna, he led Marshall back to his room.

                After such a stressful day, Bubba could barely keep his eyes open. He yawned approximately 12 times before changing into pyjamas and falling into bed. Marshall lay next to him and gently played with his hair. They were both happy with this, just being close to each other. When Marshall could hear the light breaths signaling Bubba was asleep, he smiled. Carefully pulling himself out from under him, he kissed him on the cheek and left a note for when Bubba woke up.

                Then, being one with the night, slipped out of the room with the shadows and went to meet Fionna. He was even running on time, he thought, it was only twenty five after eleven. Even with the terrible start, this had turned out to be a good day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! :D Fluffiness for all! Right before the terrible heart wrenching sh*t storm that's about to go down... ahh....like, for real, this is when that music starts playing in the show where you KNOW something bad is about to happen.. but anyway..  
> Marshall! At least he's starting to get it, right? That people love him, for him? Ugh... these two... Yeahhh, I've not got much else for you this week, so hopefully y'all weren't jonesing for some historical facts. Dunno... maybe next week, def. next week.   
> As always, have a great rest of your Sunday/week. If you're headed back to school this week, good luck! And happy Labor day weekend amiright!?! J/K I have to work.... but if you have it off enjoy it! :D I'll see you back next week!


	22. "Iceberg, Right Ahead!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None that I know of.

**April 14, 1912  
North Atlantic **  
**11:30 PM**

 

                “Hey, Fionna!” This time he saw the hug coming and returned it without hesitation.

                “Lee, you actually showed up. Like on time and everything!” He chuckled and pulled her into a loose head lock, messing up her hatted-hair with his knuckles. She laughed and sent an elbow playfully into his ribs. When both were in a fit of laughter, he slung an arm over her shoulder and they started walking along the deck.

                “So, everything is fine with you two?” She asked between the last of her giggles.

                “Yeah, you were right… as usual.” She smirked and threw her shoulders in a pose.

                “Mhmm, I figured.” Marshall smiled.

                “Fionna,” he asked seriously after a minute, “what are you going to do once we land in America? I mean, are you staying aboard?” He tried to hide some of his desperation of needing to know, but knew he hadn’t succeeded.

                “Well, I do love it on Titanic!” Marshall’s heart dropped from her words until Fionna continued, “but if I don’t get off in New York, who is going to keep you boys in line. Miss Peppermint tries, but she’s gonna need some help with you.” His grip tightened and he pulled her closer to his fluttering chest.

                “You’re right, what would we do without you?” Marshall commented in a teasing tone, but felt nothing besides warmth and affection for the young girl. She had indeed done so much for them already, and he did not want to lose her friendship. Long distance things never worked well for him.

                Interrupting their moment, a ringing sound met their ears and they both looked up at the guard tower. The men up there were pointing in front of the ship when the ground shifted under them. Keeping his balance by grabbing onto a nearby pipe, Marshall held Fionna upright as a deafening screech met their ears.

                The grating lasted less than ten seconds, Marshall was fairly certain of that, but in the moment being completely surrounded by it… It seemed forever. But then it was gone as fast as it came and there was an impenetrable silence for 30 seconds where he and Fionna just held each other’s eyes, making sure the other was okay. Then the commotion started.

                Looking up at the crow’s nest, Marshall could tell the two men were in distress. So much so, they were vacating it as fast as they could, scrambling down the ladder and running to the helm.

                “What the beef?” Fionna’s voice made Marshall snap his eyes in the direction she was looking but had to admit he was just as confused at what they were looking at. Fifty or so steps from them was a chunk of ice as big as a loaf of bread sitting on deck. Looking beyond it, he saw another group of people gathered around a similar piece and kicking it about as if playing a game. But then a massive shape passed by, capturing their attention. Marshall and Fionna were helpless to do anything but stare slack-jawed as the giant iceberg drifted silently past them.

                “Did we just?”

                “I think so…”

                “So… should we do something?” Fionna bit her lip as Marshall watched; no doubt going through the training she must have received for any trouble while aboard.

                “I mean… none of the alarms are going off, so it mustn’t be as terrible as… besides, the Titanic can’t sink! We could… let’s go check with the other staff,” she said with a sudden nod, “if they don’t know what to do, no one will! The staff know everything!” Marshall could tell she was slightly freaked out underneath her calm façade, but if the Titanic was still afloat after ramming that overgrown popsicle then it _must_ be unsinkable. At least, that’s what he told himself.  And yet, he couldn’t shake the feeling in his gut something was definitely wrong. But he nodded anyway and they went down to the galley to see what Fionna’s peers knew.

                The kitchen offered no clues, however, and no one at all to ask if they knew what was happening. They stayed there, waiting for anyone to come through, but the minutes dragged on and no one walked past the doorway let alone into the kitchen. Sometime during their waiting, Fionna began pacing, kind of muttering nonsense. Marshall had tried to pause her walking once already, but that had only lasted a short time before she took it up again and he let her. If that’s what kept her from going into shock, then he supposed he could ignore the nervous energy.

                No sooner had he turned to rub shaking hands over his eyes did she let out a yell behind him, followed by a heavy thud. Marshall turned around to see a shocked Fionna standing over the body of a young man covered in soot, and soaking wet. Recovering mildly, she offered him a hand and helped him to his feet before barraging him with questions.

                “Firenze? What are you doing up here? You can’t!- What’s happening?!” Fionna looked like she was going to start hyperventilating, so Marshall gave her a squeeze on the shoulder to ground her. She blinked hard and then smiled in thanks at Marshall. Regaining her composure, she once again turned back to the boiler room worker who Marshall noticed was trembling.

                “Doors, doors ‘r shut. Jus’ ma’it trew.” He sneezed several times before he could continue, in which Fionna grabbed a spare chef coat from the wall to warm up the shivering lad. “Fi, w’ter, w’ sink’n!” That stilled her motion for a second, but she finished getting him into the fabric regardless.

                “What do you mean we’re sinking? That’s impossible!”

                “W’ter FI! Ev’where!” Marshall looked between the two of them, waiting for some sort of plan to be said aloud. When minutes passed and one was not offered up, he took matters into his own hands.

                “Right,” he clapped bringing both of them out of their stupor, “what’s the course of action then? Surely, there’s an emergency plan?” Fionna blinked a few times before running out into the hall and pulled open a cupboard to reveal two life jackets.

                “These, we should put these on and, um… go back to the top deck, see if Captain Smith is on the bridge and giving orders.” Marshall read her face, and knew instantly she was making this plan up on the fly. Which meant, Marshall’s stomach dropped, no one had arranged a plan should, god forbid, the Titanic actually sink. What Firenze said and even how he looked left little to imagine that ‘unsinkable’ might have been overstated. But there was still hope he was wrong! He could barely speak English anyway, maybe he was just confused? Marshall eyed the dripping boy again, and felt his gut clench tight from his attempt at denial. This was going to be a long night.

                “Okay… Okay! You two put those on, and we’ll do that. Okay..” He watched them tie the strings in place and, once they were tied in, pushed them toward the door.

                “Wait!” Fionna shrieked and Marshall halted, unsure of what could possibly make her stop now. Bent down, he saw her pick up the small form of Cake with her apron. Good timing kitty cat, he thought to himself, if she’d wandered in any later she might have… Well he didn’t want to dwell on that. Wrapping the little kitten up, she put the bundle safely inside her life preserver and then met Marshall’s eyes and nodded. Stepping quickly and carefully, they met up with a group of people Fionna knew in the next hallway also heading up. The congestion wasn’t bad, but grew worse once they were on the top deck.

                Scanning the area, they saw people everywhere. Not all of them had life preservers on, but that didn’t seem too strange. Marshall had insisted his two companions wear the ones Fionna found, so he wasn’t wearing one either. What was curious were the life boats. They were filling them, or at least starting to. Seeing the others also confused, he went to the nearest ship hand to ask what they were doing.

                “Hey,” Marshall started to shout over the voices of the crowd, “hey, what’s going on?” The deck hand looked at Marshall with frantic annoyance and shoved him backward, away from the ropes he was detangling the craft from. Hearing Marshall let out a yelp as he almost fell, the other male stopped in his motions to run a hand through his hair nervously. His breath came out in a harsh exhale before he looked back up to address Marshall.

                “Captain gave the orders not ten minutes ago, the Titanic… she’s lost!” He shook his head in disbelief and went back to his work. Marshall, dumbfounded, allowed himself to be pushed back to the group.

                “Well?” Fionna asked, subconsciously rubbing a hand over the place where cake was tucked away. Her face couldn’t hide the concern they were all feeling.

                “Smith gave the order. Titanic’s… Titanic is done for.” Marshall looked around at the mounting panic and hesitated. Fionna should be on one of those boats, but he also needed to find Bubba and make sure he got to safety. If only he could get himself together enough to focus. A bright light cut through the air distracting him from his rambling thoughts and he heard the crowd go silent as well. Trailing down from the heavens, the red tail shone down, illuminating the scene.

                “No,” Fionna gasped, “the distress rockets?” Marshall heard her, and saw the meaning of what her words meant spark in Firenze’s eyes. If they seemed concerned before, now it was palpable. His eyes were still glued to the brilliant red color of the rockets and he watched the end of the streaks fall down past the edge of the ship, which had it always been that low to the water? But then Marshall saw a familiar outline about 100 yards away and he forgot everything else he was thinking about.

                “Fi! Bubba’s maid is over there, we, I need to go there!” Fionna looked back at him and nodded, her eyes also watching the faded streaks of light. They headed in the direction Marshall pointed to when the three of them passed a group struggling with the ropes holding one of the lifeboats in place. Firenze caught Fionna’s hand and he gave her a meaningful look before smiling and nudging her on. She smiled back and told him to catch up to her later. He stayed to help them untangle the ropes while Marshall and Fionna went on. He felt a tiny bit of guilt at leaving him but shoot, Marshall figured, if he had made it out of the boiler room alive, then what was this in comparison? He could make it, they all would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! We're there. Titanic has been struck and they've got hours left until she is no more. Alright, where to start? One thing, Popsicles... I know, first it was chocolate cherries, then it was cracker jacks... but popsicles. Did you know they were invented by an 11 year old kiddo in 1905? Well, did ya? Now you do! Click [here](http://www.npr.org/sections/thesalt/2015/07/22/425294957/how-an-11-year-old-boy-invented-the-popsicle) to read that story... otherwise, I think the only other thing I'm going to leave this week is a [timeline](http://www.titanicstory.com/timeline.htm) for you to read through. You'll notice this chapter just starts it off, but the next few will be happening like dialogue every five minutes alongside details of things happening during the sinking. I'll prolly include the link next week as well. OH! Here's a little ditty on [Frederick Fleet](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frederick_Fleet), the lookout aboard who also spotted the berg that would cause the damage. Speaking of, the [berg](http://thumbpress.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/cool-iceberg-Titanic-photographed-19121.jpg) in question, probably... Lol, but anyway. HISTORY!! *waves hands in rainbow formation* :D  
> So... I guess that's it then. hah! I hope y'all have a good rest of your week/Sunday! As always comment, kudos, drop a line on the Tumblr. Or not. :P Either way, see ya next week!


	23. Not Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None I can think of.

**April 15, 1912  
North Atlantic **  
**12:30 AM**

 

                The bed hardly swayed but it still woke Bubba instantly, who up until then had been sleeping the best he had in months. His hand reached out to catch Marshall, but came back with just sheets, making him open his eyes to see why.

                In the dark haired man’s place was a small slip of paper with his elegant script taking up a small portion of the page. It read ‘I hope you sleep well love. I’ll see you at breakfast, as always. Yours, Marshall’. Bubba smiled and rubbed a hand through his hair. How much luckier could he be?

                Stretching, he looked at the clock and yawned in confusion. It was only a quarter to midnight? Curious... Bubba heard a shuffling from their communal room, and even though sleep was still within reach, he shook it form his head and found a dressing gown to wear out. Peppermint met him with surprised eyes.

                “Oh, Bubba, I’m sorry if I woke you with my pacing, I just had to walk a bit.” Had her tone been the normal carefree one she usually had, he would have just nodded and gone back to bed, but something in her tone made him look at her closely.

                Her curls usually held tight during the night had been taken out and her hair hung down. But it was messy, like she’d been raking her fingers through it. And her arms were crossed over her chest, tight enough that Bubba could see her knuckles starting to lose their pinkness and go white. All in all, she seemed extremely nervous and now, he did too. Perhaps it was his imagination getting the better of him, but maybe there was something in the air, something… forbidding. He crossed his own arms and tried to keep the cold dread out of his being.

                “Why are you up Pep?” He sat down on the couch and waited for her answer.

                “Well… I’m not sure. I woke up about ten minutes ago with, well, an odd feeling in my stomach.” She frowned and looked to him, a dose of déjà vu hitting them both. The night his parents died… had been eerily similar to this. They hadn’t known it at the time, but the exact moment she had busied herself fixing them both a glass of late night cocoa had been around the same time his parents had gone down with their ship. This wasn’t the same, no, but he still felt the goosebumps raise under his long sleeves regardless.  Bubba gulped down some air before looking back up at her. She met his gaze and after a beat, nodded, deciding their next course of action.

                “Alright then, seeing as we’re both up, why don’t we pop up on top deck for a bit of air and stretch our legs? It has been a trying day, perhaps this would give us both a bit of closure on things beyond our control?” Agreeing silently, Bubba went back to his room and dressed quickly in black trousers and a violet button down. He saw Pepper appear in a plain blue shirt and red striped skirt under her jacket. Her hair was pulled back simply as well, no hat or pins sweeping the cowlicks and frizzles away. He smiled, why couldn’t they always dress so casually? The thought reminded him of Marshall and he frowned, pausing as he shut their door. But Marshall was most likely fast asleep himself, so Bubba let it go.

                Once on top deck, Bubba let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Next to him, Pepper did the same thing. Everyone around them seemed to be just fine, milling about with an air of excitement if anything. They watched as a few couples started kicking around a chunk of something over to their left. When the object skittered close enough to identify, Bubba felt his brow furrow; it was a piece of ice. Why did they have a chunk of ice, he wondered, suddenly feeling the chill of the evening through his thin shirt.

                “Pep… I’m not sure how I feel about this..” He barely finished his statement when an alarm started sounding from the steering room. They both turned toward the outburst but had to wait for it to travel like a game of telephone until the message finally reached their ears. When it did, Bubba clutched fast to one of Peppermint’s hands subconsciously and felt himself be pulled to her side. Somehow the Titanic was flooding, and they were going to start filling the lifeboats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know... But that happens sometimes when you have to break up the bigger ones so they're not so cluttered. Also, I know the time at the start says 12:30 but like the first paragraph says it's 11:45. The time stamp is more for later in the chapter, like when they've gotten on deck. I.E. Captain Smith didn't give the orders until 12:25 for the lifeboats. But Bubba was woken by the berg. If that's confusing, just pay them no heed.. ANYWAY.. not too much else for hidden stuff.. I mean, you have the timeline, so you know what's gonna happen soon.  
> In other news, I was doing some scheduling, and it looks like this fic will be officially done in October. Can you believe that? Like legit, this has been a 6 month journey, just for uploading. Whew.. I guess I could finally start something new, or finish one of the many I have underway... musicians musicians... guess we'll see come October. :)
> 
> As always drop a comment, or kudos if you wish. Come chat on the Tumblr, or send me a prompt (those are always fun!). I'll see you soon and hope you have a good rest of your Sunday/week.


	24. Exposing Priorities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Bit of violence, one of the main trio gets punched unconscious.

**April 15, 1912**  
**North Atlantic**  
**12:50 AM**

                Peppermint stepped into the small craft, careful not to snag her clothing on anything. Once aboard, she turned back to offer a hand to Bubba but saw he made no move to join her. Instead, she saw, he looked resolutely rooted to the spot, nervously glancing around the growing crowd. Her heart jumped to her throat; she could see it in his eyes he wasn’t going to join her, at least not yet.

                “Bubba?”

                “Pepper, I… I can’t join you, not without Marshall… I have to go get him.” Everything in her being protested the idea, her gut clenching against the feeling of dread that settled there. Her intuition told her if she let him go, she was very likely not to see him again.

                Locking their gazes, Peppermint saw how his eyes were set with determination and she knew instantly reasoning wouldn’t work with him, but she’d be damned if she didn’t try something! How could she go on if she just agreed to let him traipse into certain peril for a boy and didn’t try to talk sense into him first? True, he had royally promised Bubba... And she had supported them, to get Marshall out, unquestionably. But this, this was too much to ask of her.

                “Bubba, what if you can’t find him? He could be anywhere, I won’t let you get stranded!”

                “I can’t just leave him, I need to at least try.” Her lips frowned, but his posture remained adamant.

                “What if you don’t find him? What if you get trapped and…” The rest of her thought was too terrible to put to words but she knew he understood. Fiercely he shook his head and let out a sigh, speaking softer to his worrying maid.

                “It doesn’t matter! I have to try! Pepper I think, no, I _know_ I love him.” She looked at his face where often she had heard that he loved something. Whether science or his parents or the staff, it was always heartfelt and shone in his eyes. Looking at Bubba in this moment, she realized as he spoke not only did his eyes shine, the rest of him seemed to glow as well. And she knew suddenly, while she had tried her hardest to keep the sweet boy’s heart safe over the years from others lest it be broken, Bubba had willingly given it away three days ago. Marshall Lee Abadeer _was_ Bubba’s heart now.

                She was loathe to do it, but she bit back the bile in her throat and nodded, telling him to go and be swift. She would be there on the top deck waiting for him, for _them,_ when they got back. But that had been ten minutes ago, and now she was sitting in a lifeboat nervously holding a hand to her chin, still waiting. Had she done the right thing? Glob forgive her if she didn’t…

                The light parting the sky drew her attention away from the direction Bubba had left. Such a wonder of twinkling white was dazzling, beautiful even, had the circumstances been different. Bubba would have been able to explain the science behind the brilliant lights she thought, had he been sitting alongside her. An outline making its way rapidly toward her snapped her focus back into place, but it wasn’t who she expected.

                 “Mister Abadeer! What are you doing here? Where’s Bubba?” Looking sharply, she hoped somehow she had just missed Bubba hiding behind Marshall and that curious girl, but to her dismay he was not among their group.

                “What do you mean? Why isn’t he with you?”

                “Marshall,” she sighed, rubbing a worried hand down her face, “he went back to get you!”

 

                 Marshall let out a growl and punched the side of the lifeboat. Dammit! He crained his neck searching the scared faces of the crowd nearby, but his favorite pink haired man was nowhere to be seen. Damn it all!

                “Alright, okay, that’s fine! I’ll uh, I’ll just go find him.” Marshall looked around and because of their proximity to the side, could see the water was almost to the nameplate. Holy hell, this was really happening! He turned away from the two women quickly and planned the fastest route to his room where Bubba most likely went looking for Marshall, but Fionna’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

                “Fi, what’re you doing?” Rolling her eyes, she threw one hand to her hip before replying.

                “Well I’m coming with you obviously,” she said with an annoyed tone, while cake shifted around in her preserver enough to stick her little face out. He knew she was trying to be tough and show no fear, but Marshall could see the way her eyes darted a bit too frantically, and how her lip would tremble every now and then. She was scared, and she had every right to be. Glob, Marshall thought, she looked even younger than she usually did. But his mind was wandering, and Marshall knew he was running out of options with every passing second. He looked to Peppermint for help, but she looked as lost as he felt. Running a hand through his hair he made a snap decision and locked eyes with Fionna.

                “I’m doing this because I care about you. Remember that.” He could see her wheels turning to figure out what he meant when he kissed her on the temple sweetly, making her lids close. And then, with as much grace and delicacy as he could manage, Marshall knocked her out with a right hook.

                He was sorry it came to that and felt a little guilty, as he handed the now unconscious girl over to Peppermint. But he knew there was no other way she would have gotten into the lifeboat, and judging by the expression on the maid’s face, she knew it too.

                “If she comes to before you launch...”

                “She will not be leaving this lifeboat, rest assured.” He nodded, glad they were on the same page for once. He once again turned to scan the crowd before looking back to address her. She wore a grim frown, also searching.

                “If I don’t make it back..”

                “Mr. Abadeer.” She said cutting him off, “I know. Now go find Bubba and BOTH of you come back safely!” Her frankness cut through his nervous brain and he nodded. Find Bubba, and get their butts back here. He could do that. Glob he hoped he could do that.

                “Rest your stripes mum, we’ll be back in a flash, I hope.” And with his parting comment, Marshall darted into the fluctuating crowd and Pepper lost him completely. Tsking, she said a small prayer for both his and Bubba’s sake and cursed she couldn’t be any more use to them. When the boat lurched again a few minutes later, the crew gave the order and number 8 descended into the water leaving Peppermint unable to do anything but watch the destruction unfold helplessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late sunday, sorry folks! I got back home today from a good friend's out of town wedding and had stuffs to do before I could sit down for this. But let's get to it! On this week's fact corner... I'm pretty sure I've cut the part, but the reason I went with lifeboat 8 for Fionna and Peppermint! This was one of like 3(?) boats that people even considered going back for survivors. Three of the occupants agreed, but the rest of the boat vetoed the plan so they ended up not going back. But I like to think with both Peppermint and Fionna, they would have been all for going back. Plus I read somewhere that a cook was on board 8 and thought that'd be a good parallel for Fionna. [Boat 8](http://titanic.wikia.com/wiki/Lifeboat_8) had some interesting people in it if you wanna read about it.. ALSO, have some rendered [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emO6JaZH_P8) of what those distress signals looked like. :)  
> So.. I guess that's it this week. Have a good Sunday/week! Comment or hit me up on the Tumblr. I enjoy social interaction! ALso... it's my birthday Tuesday. :3 So ya'll might get a special treat! Just saying... ;)


	25. Most Prized Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None that I see.

**April 15, 1912**  
**North Atlantic**  
**1:30 AM**

 

                Jesus Christ was the water cold! It was already to his knees, and Marshall wasn’t even two-thirds down to his room yet. He rounded a corner and a wide-eyed group of people rushed to get past him. He grabbed out and managed to land a hold of his roommate he noticed on the edge of the fray.

                “Dude,” he yelled over the frantic sounds echoing around, “Hey! What’s happening? Why are you all running?” Tonio looked at him with crazed eyes and twisted hard to get out of his hands.

                “Let me go!! We got to get out of here quick man, the whole floor’s flooded. We’re gonna drown, we gotta go,” he twisted harder and Marshall gave him a shake to straighten him up a bit.

                “What do you mean flooded?!”

                “Flooded man, it’s full of water. They sealed it off like they’re gonna seal this floor if we don’t get outta here.” His eyes were on the door and Marshall couldn’t blame him, if what he said was true.

                “Hey, hey I’ll let you go, but was there a guy in our room? Pink hair?” Marshall was frantically trying to keep a grip on him to focus but they were both shaking now and he was still trying his best to get away.

                “Maybe? No, I don’t know man, someone said something about your fiddle? C’mon, just let me go!” And Marshall released him, blown away. Abandoning his route to the third class area, Marshall ducked into another hallway and started climbing. Because his instrument wasn’t in his room, it was still in Bubba’s.

                Knowing how smart Bubba was, Marshall prayed that on seeing he wasn’t in the room, Bubba had doubled back to his own. Bubba was smart, he would do that, Marshall countered, slogging through the wet hallways upward until the carpets became dry again. The floor lurched unexpectedly and Marshall was thrown off balance into a wall.

                He cursed and rubbed his arm, before fighting past the heavily slanted floor to kick open the door to Bubba’s room. Sitting on the floor and rubbing his head sat Bubba, his other hand clutching Marshall’s violin to his chest with a death grip. While he knew they were still in danger, Marshall felt a large glob of anxiety melt away at finding him safe.

                “You have got to be the dumbest smart person I know,” he said lovingly, kneeling down to cup Bubba’s face with a cold hand. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you.”

                “Same,” Bubba said, wrapping his hand around Marshall’s wrist. Another lurching of the ship reminded Marshall of their immediate proximity to danger and he hauled them both to their feet.

                Marshall pulled the life jackets out from under the bed in the room and handed one to Bubba, taking the violin from his hands. They put them on quickly, tying the knots snugly. Marshall added a few loops around the neck of his instrument, not entirely caring if it stayed connected to him or not at this point. If it did great, if it didn’t, he’d just make another. Right now, he only had one concern and it was much bigger than a piece of wood with strings, regardless of its sentimental value. Looking over into fearful violet orbs, he decided there was only one thing he now held as his most prized possession, and it wasn’t a _thing_ at all.

                He threw out his hand and Bubba took it eagerly. They ran out of the room and saw the floor was slanted even more than it had been a minute ago. Marshall cursed under his breath. It was undeniably true; the great ‘unsinkable’ ship was going down, and instinct told him to get as high as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, mini updates are fun! Plus it's my birthday, so... :) Sidenote; this is also the last of the short(erish) chapters. The rest of them are all over 1500 words, plus the rad epilouge I'm almost done with! Here's a link to see what [life vests were like on Titanic](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/91/61/28/916128f7589e0fbb432af0c5cc86284a.jpg), in case you want to visualize them. Or appreciate how they've evolved since 1912.. 
> 
> Also, about the prized possession thing.. I know, Hambo. But hambo, like a LOT of other little things just didn't fit in with the story. I wanted to have him in there, but it just wasn't going to work.. I guess for all intents and purposes we can just say Marshall left him behind with Simone in the sanitarium. So, if you were wondering, Hambo's back in Southampton. 
> 
> So I hope everyone's Tuesday is going well, and I'll see you this Sunday!


	26. Sink or Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death/Destruction (i.e. lives lost/sinking ship, but not of our favorite characters.)

**April 15, 1912  
North Atlantic **  
**2:05 AM**

                The sound of rushing water seemed to be coming from everywhere, but Bubba figured he was just projecting that, the water had only lapped at his ankles in reality. The people, however, were all over, Bubba noticed. He and Peppermint had woken to the shifting of their bedding, and because of that had been dressed in their night clothes. But they had changed their attire when they decided to get some air.

                Looking at those around him, he saw some were dressed in their nightclothes, although many had changed back into their day clothes like Peppermint and himself. Bubba tried not to think too hard about the life jackets each person adorned over their clothes, and after a bit found it best to ignore them completely. But the water…

                The water that had been nowhere near his room, _was_ in the hallway and stairwells, and soaked into the other’s clothing. It was starting to seep through his own clothing, through his shoes, and he felt the chill of it on Marshall. Marshall! Looking at him, Bubba knew he had to be cold, but he was hiding it well.

                “Did you see Peppermint?” He asked, his brain reminding him to think of his travel companion now that he remembered Marshall was okay.

                “Yeah,” he shouted over his shoulder to Bubba above the noisy crowd, “she and Fionna were in a lifeboat when I left them.” Bubba smiled, Marshall could argue as much as he wanted about how uncaring and cruel he was, but when it came down to it, Bubba knew the truth.

                “Good, thank you!” Marshall looked back and then matched his smile.

                “Don’t thank me yet Gummy, we’ve still got to make it outta here first!” But with the fast pace of the crowd and their own fleet footsteps, Bubba was sure they would be to their destination very soon. Then again, time seemed irrelevant at this point as everything appeared to move too fast _and_ inexplicably slow with the chaos around them. It was quite the phenomenon Bubba thought.  When they did make it to the deck a few moments later, he heard Marshall swear under his breath.

                “What is it?” He asked, fearing the response.

                “The boat, they’re gone… Fi and your maid are gone.” Bubba looked in the direction Marshall stared, but like he said there was nothing left to see. Hopefully, it was for the better.

                His eyes looking further down from their position, Bubba saw with shock how the bow of the ship was almost completely submerged with the water starting to lap at the bridge deck. Panic seizing his with earnest, he grabbed Marshall’s hand blindly and couldn’t help squeezing tightly. The reinforcing grip calmed his nerves slightly and Bubba let out a breath, his wits returning to him. Marshall started tugging them in another direction but soon stopped again.

                “Damn,” he muttered, “Firenze too…”

                “Firenze?” Bubba asked, unsure if he wanted to know what or maybe who that was.

                “Fionna’s friend, boiler room worker. He got out and we ran into him in the galley. He’s the one who told us there was trouble.” Bubba nodded even though Marshall wasn’t looking at him. Faintly, he noted they were headed to the stern of the ship, which made sense his brain said, it was the highest point right now. And man was it steep, Bubba thought. Pushing with the crowd, Bubba was panting when Marshall had them stop to rest against the railing. This was more physical activity than he’d had in some time and appreciated the break, but Bubba knew they couldn’t rest for long. Because it wasn’t just the legwork making his heart beat doubly fast, Titanic was still disappearing underfoot.

                “There!” Bubba looked in the direction Marshall was pointing and found himself huffing out a breath of disbelief. Further up, they saw a crowd gathered around a collapsible lifeboat. Bubba looked back to Marshall and nodded, taking off toward it. With almost a tinge of relief, Bubba could see one of the officers lowering it was Murdoch. But as they got closer, Bubba could tell something wasn’t right.

 The ramps they set underneath to lower it were all wrong, appearing improvised and un-sturdy. As if on cue to his thoughts, a cracking sound met their ears and made them stall in their steps to watch the canvassed lifeline crash through the makeshift boards and land on the deck _hard_ , before the scared surging crowd rushed forward.

                Marshall placed a hand on Bubba’s shoulder as they watched the mayhem unfold. Both were unsure if they should take their chances with the mad shuffle when two gunshots cut through the air and everyone looked for the source. When the crowd quieted down the source showed itself to be another deck hand, the one assisting Murdoch, who had fired the warning shots. The people around the craft found their sense again, and it looked like order might reign once more. Placing a hand over Marshall’s, Bubba half smiled and half grimaced as the elder met his eyes.

                “We should at least try, right?” Marshall seemed hesitant to get nearer, but after a second acquiesced. Bubba was right, they didn’t have much to lose in trying. When they were perhaps twenty paces back, another cracking pierced Bubba’s ears and he jerked away from it, pulling Marshall with him. The sound seemed to reverberate throughout everything and Bubba could swear his teeth were rattling along with the awful keening of metal ripping itself apart. Looking over their shoulders, the sight of the brilliant forward funnel they had sat under during their second night aboard met their eyes.

                But the sight before them now was not one of beauty and craftsmanship. It was hellish and grim, full of anguished shouts and tears. Had the slanting floors and rising water levels not already petrified him of how dire the situation was, this certainly would have. The giant column was falling, protesting its self-demise loudly, and he could not take his eyes off of it.

                Falling due to the compromised structure and pull of gravity would probably be the official report Bubba supposed, but watching it rip apart from its holding was terrifying and looked more like the doing of a wrathful god than the explainable physics. The screeching was loud from the metal, wood, and cables giving way, and as Bubba’s eyes followed it’s destructive path he felt sick to his stomach. People, lifeboats, and water all lay underfoot. He watched wide-eyed as it crashed down, crushing anything and everything in its way. The screams of its victims were only barely audible over the grating protests of bending metal.

                A sharp cuss from Marshall tore his attention away from the horror of the funnel’s destruction and back to their situation. The overturned lifeboat they had been making their way toward was no longer there. Scanning past the ship’s edge, Bubba saw it calmly floating out to sea. Well, shit…

                Bubba turned to Marshall to assure him they would be okay, that somehow they’d find another raft when the lights flickered around them, before cutting out completely and leaving them in darkness.

                “Bubba?”

                “Right here,” he replied, slipping a hand back into Marshall’s.

                “We gotta move.” Bubba’s eyes were rapidly adjusting to the light, thankfully supplied by the brightly shining stars, so he nodded wordlessly.

                Aided by the metal railing and Marshall’s strong grip, they picked their way along, getting closer to what was now the highest point. They weren’t the only ones heading to the stern, Bubba saw. Around them people were scrabbling for purchase and handholds, trying not to slip backward.

                “What exactly is the plan?” Bubba shouted, after making the mistake of letting his eyes watch a woman fall several stories and disappear in the water below.

                “We need to stay on the ship. I mean, we’re sinking, but the Titanic is still afloat, so as long as we can stay on the highest and driest part we can wait for help. I don’t know if you’ve noticed how cold the water is, but it could probably kill us with its chill. As long as we’re up and Titanic’s up, we’ll be okay.

                Okay, okay Bubba thought, good plan. Stay on the ship, they could do that. They were almost to the stern too, so maybe things would be okay! He hummed to himself as they climbed. Marshall turned to look at him and smiled, he must have heard Bubba humming the melody he wrote. The smile faltered though, as he looked down at the floor.

                Bubba felt himself frown as he also glanced down at the groundwork. It wasn’t visible, but through his shoes, Bubba could feel tremors start to shake underfoot. Good glob, how was it even possible for things to get any worse?!

                And yet, if Bubba had thought the funnel falling had been horrific, the cracks and snaps now were no comparison. Hugging himself and Marshall to the railing, he held on for dear life. He heard Marshall gasp, and though he knew he shouldn’t, he looked back to see the damage.

                It was as if watching the Earth break in two. There was an explosion and the floor burst open. The wooded deck split, spewing boards and broken metal pieces into the air. But it was fast, groaning with the speed it used to break in half. Bubba shut his eyes, he had seen enough. A rush of air caused him to open his eyes a moment later. Disorientated, he recognized first the floor was no longer vertical, and second Marshall was talking to him.

                “…not over yet Bubba. Bubba?”

                “What?”

                “I said we can’t stop moving, we’ve stopped sinking but we should keep going to the stern. It’s still the highest point. We’re gonna stay on as long as it takes for help to come, but it’ll be safer for us there.”

                “Alright… alright, let’s do that.” Nodding, he let Marshall loosen his grip on the railing and once more lead them forward the last 100 feet or so.

                Reaching the very edge of the stern, Bubba let out a breath he was holding and chuckled when he heard Marshall do likewise. For the moment, it looked like they had a reprieve. If all they had to do now was wait, well he could do that. At least he thought he could, but then his traitorous legs gave way and his knees hit the deck hard, causing him to loose a curse.

                “Hey, hey we got this. S’gonna be okay.” Faster than he could blink, Marshall was down on his own knees in front of Bubba, holding a hand to his cheek. He let out a sigh and put his head on Marshall’s available shoulder, keeping the connection as long as he could. Closing his eyes, he let the horrors of the night go and listened to Marshall’s pulse match his own.

                It was a steady calming thrum amidst the chaos, and it made Bubba smile.

                “Bubba,” Marshall said, through a thick wave of semi-consciousness.

                “Bubba-” Bubba frowned. The tone he used first had been sweet, this one was sharp and disappointed, almost upset that Bubba would choose now to slouch backward into a semblance of resting his eyes. Wait, how could he be slouching if he’d been leaning forward onto Marshall?

                Bubba thought it might be his dwindling adrenaline and suppressed exhaustion playing a trick on him, but when he felt Marshall’s grip grow almost painful on his arm, he knew that slanting backward feeling wasn’t just his mind. Wearily, he took his face out of Marshall’s shoulder. Following the other’s gaze once more that evening, he saw the bottom half of what was left of the Titanic start to slip below the waterline.

                It was impossible, but it seemed the universe was determined. The ship had already broken in half but was once more starting to rise into the air. Bubba stared wide-eyed over at Marshall who was still gaping at the engulfing water.

                “Alright,” he said still staring, “new plan. We still stay on for as long as possible, but when she goes down and this time she will, we swim like madmen until we find something to float on and wait for rescue. Deal?” Now he did swing his teal eyes over to Bubba who could see the frantic uncertainty of everything reflected there. Uncaring of who might see, he reached out with both hands and kissed Marshall deeply before breaking it with a determined sigh.

                “Deal. But I’ll have you know, I’m not above using you as a flotation device.” The smile that slowly stretched over Marshall’s face was worth it.

                “Only a gumwad would say something like that!” But still he got to his feet to move again and offered a hand to Bubba, pulling him along in their urgency to get on the other side of the railing. The floor tilted once more, sending those with too smooth of soles sliding down the wooden deck into the water. There were still screams and wails everywhere around them, but Bubba focused on the strength of their interlaced hands and the snarky comments from Marshall to tune the rest out.

                Carefully they climbed onto the very back of the ship one at a time. Marshall eased over first, balancing with his legs as he helped pull Bubba up. Once they were as steady as they could be, perched on their hands and knees on the slippery railing, they each watched in silence as the churning got closer.

                This was it, time to sink or swim. Bubba remembered their connected hands and looked over at Marshall to see him looking back. They both smiled and their grips tightened, a promise to not let go.

                “3…” Marshall began and Bubba thought he could already feel the chill of the water spraying him in the face. He nodded.

                “2…” Sending a prayer to his parents, any god that would listen, and to his own feet not to fail him, Bubba joined the countdown. He saw Marshall’s stance change; his legs ready to spring and mimicked how the other was perched. Gosh he wished he hadn’t stopped swimming years ago.

                “1!”

                         ●                         ●                               ●

 

                Far away from the grave of the ill-named ‘unsinkable’ ship, Peppermint sat in shock as she watched the after image of the Titanic being dragged to the depths of the ocean. Next to her side, she felt Fionna stir before hearing the young girl groan.

                “Ugh, glob. That JERK! Marshall Lee, you’d better-” Peppermint pulled her eyes away from where the ship had been and looked down at the very confused and uncharacteristically silent Fionna. Her eyes were scanning the boat and when they couldn’t find their target, had taken to looking around the lifeboat.  

                Poor girl, Peppermint thought sadly. Through she had been spared the visual horrors, Fionna had no idea how extensive and final the destruction was. But even she couldn’t comprehend the damage as isolated as they were, the nearest life raft at least a kilometer or two away. But she wasn’t sure about that either, the little lights were scattered everywhere and screams were still ringing across the open water causing further disorientation. Taking in a deep breath, she counted to ten before letting it go and doing what she could at the moment.. With her mind refocused on Fionna, she saw the girl was staring at her and clutching a cat tightly to her chest, waiting for Peppermint to tell her what was happening.

                “W- Wha, Where is everyone. The Titanic?” Her eyes were so large and vulnerable, Peppermint hated she would be the one to break the news. She inhaled deeply again before telling the girl what she knew to be true: the ice berg that struck the Titanic had managed to cause her to sink, and their raft had been deployed before Marshall or Bubba made it back. Her heart broken, she allowed herself to weep quietly while hugging Fionna to her side, commiserating the day they decided to embark on this adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERMAGERHD! It has happened. *bites fingernail at that cliffhanger* I told you it would be a wild ride when we eventually got here.  
> Alright, so to start it off, the [collapsible boat B](http://titanic.wikia.com/wiki/Collapsible_B). Although I think it was actually closer to the front, but I digress. I believe in the movie this is the one that fell, and then they showed Murdoch shooting some dude who tried to get into it before it was down. Which was wrong, as James Cameron later apologized for (besmirching Murdoch's name and character for the sake of his film...) I dunno, I just wanted to include it somehow. Also, I don't know if I said it or not, but the fourth funnel was actually a ruse, as in, a fake. They only had three working funnels, but the fourth one was tacked on for aesthetics. So no, it wasn't the first to break, but I just thought that was cool. Here's the clip from Titanic [showing the funnel fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5CMokgHd9Q), and I think some people on collapsible B. 
> 
> Alright... so that's all I have right now. TBH I usually have Saturday's off and that is when I do my editing, but I had to work today, and tomorrow. SO, if you see mistakes, that's why. I'll prolly go through it again Monday, but until then this will have to do! :) As always have a great Sunday, and I'll see you next week! Also anyone else uber excited for autumn?! :D


	27. End of the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major background death, but not our boys.

**April 15, 1912  
North Atlantic **  
**3:15 AM**

                The first thing Bubba’s brain supplied was to breathe. He wanted to comply, dear glob did he want to breathe, but the water was everywhere.

                The force of suction tugging Bubba down with Titanic was immense; no matter how hard he kicked and twisted in the water it continued to pull on him. Subconsciously, he was aware of Marshall’s hand being ripped from his, but with the tumbling and tossing about he had no idea in the moment. In truth he had no idea if he would even survive this, but Bonnebeau Gumball was nothing if not disciplined, so he kept pumping his legs and arms, not ready to give up. Aiding him, he could feel the buoyancy of his life jacket grow stronger the further he got from the sinking ship.

                Gratefully, Bubba broke the surface of the cold hell from his nightmares and took a stuttering breath into his burning lungs. Greedily gulping down as much air as he could, Bubba made his eyes focus on everything around him. It was tough between the surging water crashing everywhere and the disorienting voices, but slowly the scene came into balance.

                Large pieces of the ship were floating everywhere, and more than once almost knocked into Bubba as he was dazedly treading water. To his left he saw a couple trying to crawl aboard a door to stay afloat, to his right someone held onto a crate for survival. But these things didn’t matter to Bubba as he cast them from his thoughts; they weren’t who he was looking for.

               “Marshall! Marshall Lee!” Bobbing around, Bubba tried to focus his eyes to find Marshall, but the constant waves of cold water washing over him kept getting in his eyes and mouth, making it nearly impossible to let the other know where he was. And with his teeth clattering so uncontrollably, it was a wonder he was able to form any audible sounds at all. Turning around in circles, someone surfaced close to him and appeared to be struggling worse than Bubba with the deathly chill. It could be his eyes, but the man looked like he was starting to tinge blue.

               “Bubba!” The smooth voice was higher than usual and had a bit of shakiness to it, but Bubba’s eyes locked onto the source immediately. Further than he had been looking and to his left, Marshall was treading the water. He looked not too worse for wear from his initial distance, but once Bubba splashed himself close enough, his concern grew. There was a small but trickling cut on Marshall’s neck, and an unhealthy pallor to his skin; he must have gotten nicked by some of the floating debris. Bubba knew this temperature wasn’t conducive for anything, but the way Marshall was shivering made him ache to wrap him in an embrace until the tremors subsided, and then keep holding him.

                “M-Marshall! Oh thank g-g-glob, we made it! How the h-hell did we make it?!”

                “S-Sheer stubbornness, I imag-g-gine.” Bubba grinned with his chattering teeth and put their foreheads together. Only slightly warmer than their submerged bodies, Bubba could start to feel their hair freezing in place.

                “I d-didn’t think we’d make it p-past the pu-ull there for a second. Then I couldn’t f-find you…” He paused, trying to save his energy and keep the happy tears from falling and freezing on his cheeks.

                “Sh-sh-shhhh Bubba, I k-know. Besides, love you t-too m-much to leave you.” He let Marshall’s words warm him on the inside before breaking their contact and looking around them. As far as he could see, there were just people like them splashing about in the water or clinging to objects to stay upright, but none of the lifeboats they’d seen earlier were around . He wasn’t entirely surprised, had the crafts been too close they surely would have been pulled down along with the drag.

                 But now the Titanic was gone, and it was just passengers and the wreckage dotting the ocean. Surely, wherever the lifeboats had gone, they could see the imminent danger was gone and would be coming back to gather those thrown to the sea. The noise alone should be clue enough to send help.

                 “I t-think the hard p-part is over. We’ve j-just got to wait n-now for rescue.” He heard Marshall bark out a laugh and turned to look at him.

                 “S-so what d-do we do n-now?” Bubba thought on his question while a slight tremor ran through him.

                 “S’pose w-we could plan our next d-date.” He saw Marshall smile.

                 “W-why Bubba, are you a-asking me out?”

                 “I b-b-believe I am M-mister Abadeer.”

                 “Well w-what did you have in m-mind?” Bubba smiled and told Marshall about the gardens his mother’s family kept in America, year round. How they were on their way to becoming a national landmark for their state, and that Bubba was definitely a romantic that way. A yawn broke his stream of thought and he let it linger on his lips.

                 “Why’d y-you stop,” Marshall asked. Bubba let out another small yawn before answering.

                 “I thought I might b-be boring you, plus I y-yawned.”

                 “N-never boring Gummy. I like y-your v-voice, it too quiet now.” He thought about it and frowned. Bubba hadn’t noticed, but once Marshall pointed it out, he had to agree. The sound of thrashing water and shouts had dropped dramatically, and now it was only the occasional whimper or cry that could be heard over the churning water. It made his heart beat a little harder as he again wondered where the lifeboats were. They had to be coming back for the survivors, didn’t they?

                 Pepper would make them, Bubba thought, or Fionna. He didn’t know he’d been talking out loud, but Marshall chuckled lowly and far too faintly for Bubba’s liking. Looking back at the dark haired man, Bubba saw his lids were drooping along with his head. Bubba was reminded of a scientific journal he had read on the effects of Hypothermia, and reached out a hand to shake Marshall by the shoulder of his life vest.

                “Marshall Lee Abadeer! Don’t you d-dare fall asleep on me! You he-ear me?” As he spoke, Bubba could see Marshall fighting for awareness through unfocused eyes.  Placing a hand on each side of his face, Bubba wiped some bloody hair out of Marshall’s eyes. “Please Marshall, I just found you! I c-c-can’t lose you!” Marshall smiled at that and seemed to nod his head, but he still looked like he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

                 And it was awful dark out so it could be a trick of the light, but wait, when did that…. Jerking up, Bubba fought against his own eyelids and dropped a hand to find Marshall’s in the water. Squeezing as tightly as he could, although he wasn’t sure how strong it even was due to the numbing temperatures, he felt relief course through him when an equally faint squeeze was returned.

                 “Hold on Marshall, just a bit longer..” his voice had reduced to a whisper, and Bubba watched in shocked interest at how his breath fogged almost immediately now. That was frightening, but helpful he thought as he watched Marshall’s shallow breathing continue. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched the stranger from before float silently by them and decided after a few seconds not to dwell on the fact he didn’t have any fog coming from his mouth.

                 “Mm- Bubs..” The barely there voice caught him off guard but he answered quickly with a squeeze. “So sleepy.. ‘n cold..” Bubba ran a thumb over the skin on Marshall’s hand and heard him sigh.

                 “I know love, but we have to.. st-stay awake.” It was funny, he thought, how easily he had accepted his fate a few days ago. But now that he had Marshall Lee in his life, well, damn it all if he wasn’t greedy to have more time with him!

                 “J-just for you then..” Marshall’s lips twitched and Bubba guessed that was the best smile he could manage. “Mmm tired though, talk to m-me?” Bubba was sure his heart was melting, even though the water was freezing. Bubba nodded his head even though Marshall’s eyes were shut at the moment.

                 “’kay, w-what about? W-wanna hear more ‘bout the g-gardens?” His breath hitched as a shiver wracked him and he made a mental note of thanks that he could still feel any changes in temperature, even if the downside _was_ feeling it.

                 “Mmm,” Marshall replied after a pause, “o-our breath. W-why can we see it?” Bubba wondered if Marshall asked him that because he saw Bubba studying his breath or if that was just the first scientific thing he could think of, and knew how much he loved science.

                 “The air is colder than, than our breath. S-so the water vapor condenses instantl-l-ly into tiny droplets of liquid w-water and ice when exhaled…” Bubba wasn’t even sure if Marshall was listening or not, but he went on regardless, talking about science and body temperature. He was almost certain they were dead now anyway; a light he saw a while ago was suddenly on him, glaring into his half lidded eyes. He was sad the lifeboats hadn’t come back after all, but was glad he had Marshall at his side in the end.  

                  Well, time to introduce Marshall to his parents, he thought. Smiling as well as he could in the cold, he waved one hand while holding his and Marshall’s clasped ones up into the air. He felt a quick squeeze around his hand and shoulders and then weightlessness, before a warmth surrounded him. The adventure in boarding Titanic, he decided in his final moments, had been entirely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT! I know, late chapter is still late... but it was a heckuva day y'all. Do you know what a Tough Mudder is? Because I did one of those today and it was tiring, then I had to drive back home, plus I may have had a food allergy? I dunno.. I wanted to have it ready to go Saturday, but I had to work and thus hadn't time to edit... SORRY! But hey, this is the last chapter, can you believe that! I sure cant (considering I'm still writing/editing the epilogue). Anywho..  
> If you caught that nod to Rose and Jack grabbing some door to float on, 10 points to you! XD Oh, and sorry if I overdid the cold stuttering.. I thought I kept it to a minimal but acceptable level... but I may have gotten carried away. Not sure.  
> Also, if'n you like this ending where it is, where presumably Hypothermia takes them both, feel free not to read what comes after. But if your fluffy heart is like mine and craves that happy ending, good news! You'll be very happy next Sunday! I think that's it this week... OH! The lovely user TheShippingFeather made some fan art inspired from this fic! *SQUEEE* Go check it out [HERE](http://drawingchallenge.tumblr.com/image/149984849551)! Honest to glob it made my entire week! :3  
> As the usual, comment or Kudo or go find me on the Tumblr. Have a great week and see you next Sunday for the finale to this story!


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None I can think of. :)

**May 5, 1912**  
**New York**  
**2:00 PM**

 

                “I hope you’re both decent in there!” Fionna shouted through the closed door to Bubba’s room, causing both of its current inhabitants to look up from their quiet activities. Bubba’s cheeks turned a light pink when his eyes traveled from the scientific journals on his desk to the man stretched out casually on the bed. Marshall smiled as the blush deepened and felt his heart thrum happily at the sight.

                The door opened a few seconds later before they could answer, and Fionna bounded into the room practically bouncing off the walls before jumping on the bed to sit cross-legged next to Marshall. He smiled at her excitement and re-positioned himself to be sitting beside her.

                Whatever news she had to share had her physically vibrating in place. Marshall noticed her place a bag at the end of the bed and wondered if her excitement was linked to its contents.

                “I take it your day with Firenze went well?” Marshall let his head rest on his fist and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

                After they’d been fished out of the drink, most of which time he really couldn’t recall because of the hypothermia, life for both Bubba and him had changed rapidly. Heck, for Fionna as well. As soon as they did make it to New York, a huge part in due to the Carpathia picking up the survivors, Peppermint wasted no time in securing Fionna as a new hire. Legally, Marshall knew her official title was that of ‘Assistant’ to the owner of Gumball Sweets, one Bonnebeau Gumball. Her duties included, but were not limited to working in the shop itself, helping with promotional ventures, and generally being a type of errand girl for the successful business.

                But, unofficially, she was just Bubba and Marshall’s closest friend, keeping everyone on their toes and where they needed to be. And being their personal heroine on more than one occasion when some New Yorker was less than accepting of the two male’s relationship. He was overjoyed to be able to claim her as a friend, and glad when she so quickly forgave him for the black eye.

                “Haha Marshall, but you know he’s still not back.” That was true, Marshall knew Firenze had gone back to Europe to finish out his contract through White Star Lines by working at a land-based factory. If he remembered right, it should only be a month or two more.

                “Alright, so what’s got you so hopped up then? Gossiping with Louis?” Fionna blushed and punched him in the arm which in turn made Bubba laugh from his position a few feet away.

                “I mean, I did run into him today, but that’s not anything above and beyond the usual.”

                “Marshall Lee, don’t be rude,” Bubba cut in as Marshall opened his mouth to make some sort of protest about being punched for his earlier remark. But instead he just gave Bubba a narrowed eye roll and let it go.

                “Ignore him Fionna, _did_ you have some news?”

                 “I usually do!” She laughed before gently patting Marshall’s shoulder. “To answer your question, a letter came in the post yesterday from White Star Lines, saying some of your and Miss Peppermint’s items had been recovered and were waiting to be picked up.”

                “Really,” Bubba asked with a raised brow, “I thought everything went down with the ship.”

                “Most everything did, but some of it was just bobbing around I guess, and a few deckhands brought back what they could salvage. You had a bag labeled.” Out of the large bag, she pulled a small parcel wrapped in butcher’s paper and tossed it to Bubba.

                Marshall watched Bubba take the object curiously, as confused to what the contents could be as Marshall. Using a finger, he slid the digit under the tight wrapping to tear it away. Once the paper was out of the way and he undid the paper box he let out a small laugh.

                “Of all the things,” he paused to hold up the items inside and together the room burst into laughter.

                “Oh thank glob,” Marshall cried, “what would we have done if your bow ties had been lost to the watery deep?” Bubba shot him a look and then none too gentleman-like, threw a wadded up tie and hit Marshall square in the face.

                “Luckily we won’t have to find out.” Bubba said seriously although there was a twinkle in his eyes. Marshall got up to return the other’s ammo, and when he was close enough, used it to pull Bubba to him for a quick kiss before returning to his spot on the bed. He laughed as Bubba turned a shade of red Marshall found particularly delicious, and turned back to Fionna who was smiling at their exchange.

                “So was that all they had for him?” He made to lay across Fionna, but she pushed him off of her and laughed. He pouted but sat back up.

                “Nope, there were a few things for Miss Mint as well, but I dropped those off at her room first. And then..” She paused, apparently going over what exactly she wanted to say, “well, they had something for you too. I may have lied a little in saying I was the assistant to both Gumball Sweets and King Music, but y’know it had to be done.” Now he and Bubba chuckled.

                “Alright, well I hope it was worth it. I think the only thing I had worth something might’ve been my pocket watch, but I’m pretty sure the crustaceans are enjoying that now.”

                “I’m pretty sure this is better than your watch.” She said, slowly turning back to the large bag she had brought in and pulling it up to sit between Marshall and herself. The item wasn’t too big, nor did it look too heavy judging by how she held it with one hand and discarded the bag with the other. She was, however, acting as though it were the most delicate thing ever, and he was more than a bit amused to see the normally brusque girl be so dainty.

                She handed over the parcel and the playful smile fell from his face as soon as he felt the weight of it. Whatever playful quip had been on the tip of his tongue had turned into a thick glue, as everything seemed to stick in his throat. He quickly glanced up to see Bubba rising from his desk to look at him with concern, while Fionna stared with encouragement.

                Setting the package down, he slowly allowed himself to open it, clamping down any hopes he had in case the object inside was not what he thought it was. It could just be something else of the exact weight his hands had long since committed to memory from countless hours of playing.

                Yet, as his shaky fingers pried at the covering, he could feel his subconscious yelling at him to move faster. He took in a deep breath and felt Bubba’s comforting hand on his shoulder. Lifting the box lid, he heard the other gasp.

                There, inside the cheap wrapping, was Marshall’s violin sitting as pristine as the day he had called it finished. Sure, a string or two had broken and Marshall could detect a faint smell of seawater, but given everything Marshall knew it had been through and then some… it was miraculous just how perfect it looked.

                Lifting it for further inspection, he could see no cracks in the wood, or any water damage either. He set it back in the box and once again met the other’s gazes. He could see Fionna had let a few tears free and Bubba looked as watery-eyed as he felt. But seeing his friends care so much about him… it was threatening to push him over the edge, if he didn’t have tear tracks down his face already. And he’d be damned if he was going to become an emotional mess today.

                “Well let’s not get so sentimental,” he sniffed with a voice that gave him away entirely, “it’s only a piece of wood with some strings.”

                He heard Fionna let out a laughing sob before lunging and tackling him in a hug. A second later he felt Bubba add his weight. He let himself enjoy the moment before coughing dramatically and begging for air.

 

 ●●●

 

                When the letter from Southampton arrived a few weeks later, Marshall was not surprised… at first. Through word of mouth and telegram, word was spreading around New York of King Music. And, back in England, as his clientele there slowly learned he had survived the sinking and was back in the industry.

                This letter, however, gave him pause. Not only was it from Southampton, but he noted with a lump in his throat, it was from the institution Simone had been at. Fearing the worst, he waited all of that day: tuning instruments and giving vocal lessons, with it burning a patch into his heart until he closed shop and met up with Bubba for their date.

                Why Marshall tried to pretend nothing was bothering him he had no idea, but Bubba saw right through him as usual and had cancelled their reservations for a quiet night in instead, whether it be joyous or solemn. His Bubba, always the optimist..

                But maybe Marshall had something to learn. When he finally found the courage to read the letter once, and then a few more times, he scrubbed at his eyes and read it a final time before handing it over for Bubba to inspect. The information took less time for Bubba to digest, and soon his sweet prince was holding Marshall’s face and kissing him. On his forehead, on the cheek, and as soon as Marshall realized what was happening on his mouth too. Maybe, a small irrational part of him wanted to believe, his coming to America was the cure he’d been hoping to find once he got here.  Not that he wanted to believe Simone really needed the distance from him before she could be better..

                And yet, according to this letter, she was doing better and he was the farthest he’d ever been from her… As Bubba would tell him, correlation was not a means for causation, always the scientist he was, but it did kind of weigh on Marshall a bit. Although, every time he did dwell on it, he would also remember the royal promise he made to Bubba and hush the voice that blamed himself for things that were out of his control. Which, as the letter would outline for him, was exactly the reason Simone was sick.

                Dr. Prince, the new chief MD of the sanitarium once Dr. Lemongrab had been forcibly removed due to malpractice and inhumane treatments, had personally visited with every patient to reevaluate the previous doctor’s assessments. His findings with Simone had been interesting.

                His letter to Marshall contained information about her progress of recovery. He had noticed how she was always with her hairpin: holding it, using it to scratch her shoulder blades, and on more than one occasion, placing it in her mouth when deep in thought. On some kind of hunch he had it tested and found what he suspected, thinly painted lead. As he described the symptoms of lead poisoning, Marshall had found himself agreeing to all of them. Dr. Prince went on to explain how in this chemically induced state, Simone was able to be manipulated.

                Which, if Marshall was honest, made him angrier at himself he’d had left her in such a state, even if he hadn’t known about the lead poisoning. Dr. Prince went on to add his apologies regarding his detainment aboard the ship, as Lemongrab had successfully pushed Simone into believing Marshall had robbed her and left her penniless during the few months of her stay. In fact, he did the same with many of his patients to swindle money from them. The doctor also said Simone was lucid enough to be able to register she had done that, and felt terrible. Further testing and detoxing of the heavy metals built up in her system meant she couldn’t immediately join Marshall, but she had stated to the doctor to ask Marshall if she could. His heart had swelled at the thought, and nearly burst when Bubba chimed in about how excited he was to meet her one day.

                Marshall’s reply was in the mail the next day, telling Simone how happy he was, and sorry at having left her. He forgave her, hoping she could do the same for him. He knew, although Bubba made sure to say as much, that Simone would surely forgive him ten times over. Keeping his royal promise, Marshall simply nodded and bit his tongue against the self-deprecating thoughts that wished to be voiced. After a few weeks, however, those seemed to lessen as well.

                “Hey!” A giggle interrupted his wandering thoughts and brought him back to the present moment where his very tangible and very close boyfriend was prying his fingers out from under the hem of his pink shirt.

                It had been Marshall’s choice for their date tonight and he had orchestrated one like he had aboard Titanic; helping Fionna, or rather Fionna helping him craft something delicious in the kitchen and preparing everything for a romantic night in with a personal concert to top it off. Well the music had finished hours ago and Bubba and him had been lying on the bed just wasting time. Little kisses, gentle caresses, nothing like the frenzied state they had been in on the ship. Now that they had each other with no time constraints, they didn’t feel the need to rush anything, and Marshall thought that was perfect.

                Which was why he had been lazily trailing his hands along Bubba’s torso, over his waist and above the dips he loved to massage, without any real intentions other than to touch him.

                “What is it?” He murmured, bringing one of Bubba’s hands to his mouth to kiss. Marshall looked up to see the other watching him fondly.

                “Ticklish is all.” Bubba smiled back and Marshall felt his heart melt just that much more.

                “Hmmm, I’ll remember that for another time..” He watched Bubba roll his eyes and leant in to steal his lips before he could object.

                Not to say they hadn’t had more intimate encounters, they had, but it wasn’t the only thing to their relationship. And it wasn’t something just to do, every time they were with each other they were evolving, branching further to find out what they each liked, what they could or couldn’t handle. If this was their now, he could hardly contain himself for their forever.

                He saw Bubba blush and realized while ducking his head that he had said that last bit out loud without meaning too.

                “Marshall Lee, you hopeless romantic.” Bubba grinned and hugged him close.

                “I wouldn’t say quite so hopeless, I did find you didn’t I?”

                “Fine, I’ll amend that. Cheesy romantic sounds more like it.”

                “Would it be cheesy to say I prefer sweets instead?”

                “Mmmm,” Bubba yawned, “depends on why.”

                “Because you are the sweetest thing I’ve ever had bubbs, and I prefer you over anything.” He heard Bubba huff out a laugh and soon he too was laughing. Kissing Bubba’s hair, he couldn’t deny the truth of it though, and felt his heart flutter.

                “You sweet hopeless cheeseball. I love you.”

                “I love you too Gummy, I love you too.” They stayed that way for what felt like hours to Marshall. He ran his fingers up and down Bubba’s arm, carding his hair, even after he heard the other’s breathing pattern change to that of someone sleeping. He felt him shiver, and started to untangle himself to close the balcony door they had left open to enjoy the fresh breeze during their date. They had forgotten to close it before lying in bed and now the temperature was cooling off as night crawled in to assert its dominance over the world. While it didn’t bother Marshall too much, Bubba didn’t seem to take well to the gusts drifting through.

                The tight grip that held him tight as he shifted made him pause and ultimately abandon his mission. Bubba’s frown disappeared as Marshall laid back down. In fact, he smiled, and moved closer. Bubba Gumball was definitely a cuddler. With a sigh, he settled in and pulled the heavy blankets up over both of them, to keep them warm against the chill. Bubba pressed himself even closer and Marshall smiled, his face threatening to break in half when he heard Bubba mumble his name.

                It had somehow all worked out. Simone was going to be okay, and hopefully soon be joining them. King Music was doing well, his business had already tripled over the short time he’d been open in America, which meant he could do more things with Bubba. And Bubba…

                How in glob’s name he had wound up with Bubba was beyond his wildest dreams. The man could have chosen anyone. Someone more polished and less damaged, but this incarnate of perfection had picked him, HIM! If only he could show Bubba off to everyone who had ever told him he’d never be anything!

                But, he decided, that didn’t even matter anymore. He had Bubba, and that was the best thing. Because even when life got turbulent, as Marshall knew it could, Bubba would be there to hold his hand and help him through the rough seas. He had finally found someone to keep him steady, an anchor not only to his human decency, but also to his heart. And with that thought warming him to his very bones, he clutched Bubba a little tighter before drifting off to a peaceful dreamless sleep.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof... Well, that's it folks. That's the end... TBH I'm not sure what to do with myself now.. lol. I mean of course I've got tons of other fics I should finish, and a few I want to start (angsty Marshall breaking up with Ashley fic I'm looking at you), but anyway... Nanowrimo is coming, so I'll prolly be focusing on one of my actual books I'm trying to write before I jump into another fic.
> 
> SO, I want to apologize for the radio silence this last week. Real world stuff had me down and I was fighting a nasty cold. That and maybe I wasn't 100% on this ending. I like it now, I think I've got everything rounded up to where I want it. It's almost a bit too 'miraculous happy ending', but I think I'm okay with that.. for now. Maybe it'll be rewritten in a few months, who knows.
> 
> Since this is the last update (I really don't foresee anything else coming out of the Anchorverse, but again, who knows.) I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to read this. And especially those who commented or left Kudos!! Those comments seriously made my day! Like I said in the beginning, this fic took forever, like two years of my time. So to get those comments that said they love it, made me feel like I wasn't just wasting my time. :) Thank you! 
> 
> Until we meet again, have a wonderful day/week/what have you! :D


End file.
